


Our little secret

by rosemafia



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemafia/pseuds/rosemafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Charles didn't get paralyzed but he needs a cane to walk, and Erik did leave him in 1962.<br/>But they met in 1967 at DC and somehow managed to regain their friendship but kept it in secret.<br/>Now it's 1973 and they are enjoying their secret dating once a month and suddenly BAMMM-carcrash-.<br/>It seems someone really really wanted either Charles or Erik or both of them dead. (but who? why?)<br/>oh, and Erik seems to be someone's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charles

1973년, 뉴욕 주

밤이 깊어가는 고속도로는 가로등만이 드문 드문 노랗게 빛나며 스쳐 지나갔다. 찰스는 오디오에서 흘러나오는 에디트 피아프의 노랫소리를 속으로 가만히 따라 읊으며 웨스트체스터의 북동쪽 외진 곳에 위치한 자비에 스쿨로 향하는 도로를 달렸다. 맨하탄을 빠져나올 때 쯤만 해도 자동차로 가득했던 도로는 이제 한적하다 못해 텅 비어 있어서, 벌써 20여분 째 적막한 도로에 들리는 소리라고는 자동차 소리와 피아프의 노랫소리, 그리고 조수석에서 잠들어있는 에릭의 숨소리 뿐이었다. 가끔씩 그가 뒤척일 적마다 카시트에 코트 자락이 쓸리는 부드러운 소리도. 찰스는 까만 어둠 속을 향해 곧게 펼쳐진 도로를 빤히 바라보다가 씩 미소를 지었다. 

지난 닷새간 맨하탄에서 열린 뮤턴트 등록 법안 상정에 대한 포럼은 꽤 괜찮은 방향으로 흘러간 것 같았다. 연사로 초청되는 바람에 닷새 내내 갑갑하기 그지 없는 수트를 입고 있어야 하긴 했지만. 찰스는 운전대를 잡은 손목을 약간 움직여 한결 편안하게, 마치 자기 살갗처럼 익숙하게 느껴지는 부드러운 캐시미어 가디건이 면 셔츠에 쓸리는 감촉을 음미했다. 맞춤 수트는 물론 ‘프로페셔널한’ 느낌을 주기엔 제격이었지만 그는 그렇게 정장 차림을 한채 거울 앞에 설 적마다 아버지의 모습이 보이는 것 같아 뒷걸음질 치곤 했다. 옆에 꼭 샤론 이그자비에 같은 부인을 달고 있어야 할 것만 같은, 그런 영국 귀족이 서 있는것 같아서. 

사실 돌이켜 생각해보면, 아버지는 자신이 네 살때 죽었다는 것 말고는 그에게 잘못한 게 아무 것도 없었다. 무관심과 냉대, 폭언으로 얼룩졌던 유년시절을 그에게 안겨준 것은 샤론 이그자비에와, 그녀가 재혼 상대로 고른 커트 마코였지, 사실 브라이언 이그자비에의 잘못이라고는 요절한 것 말곤 아무것도 없었다. 엄밀히 말하자면 교통사고였으니 그게 그의 잘못이었다 할 수도 없는 일이었지만.

‘어머니가 그렇게도 나만 보면 아버지가 생각난다고 날 미워했기 때문일지도 모르지.’

사실 어머니가 그런 사실을 입밖에 낸 적은 없었다. 단지 어릴 적의 그는 텔레패스 능력에 대한 통제력이 부족했고, 다른 사람들의 생각을 듣지 않을 수가 없었던 것 뿐이었다. 그저 ‘엄마는 바쁘단다’라든지, ‘리디아는 어디 있니? 가서 놀아달라고 하렴’ 같은 말을 할 뿐이었지만, 찰스는 자신을 볼 적마다 어머니의 머릿속에 울리는 생각들을 들을 수 있었다. _—_ _그렇게 브라이언이랑 똑같은 눈으로 날 보지 마 _—__

“찰스…?”

옛날 생각에 잠겨있는데, 옆에서 약간 뒤척이는 소리가 나더니 에릭이 손으로 눈가를 문지르며 한참 잠긴 목소리로 찰스를 불렀다. 무방비 상태로 깊이 잠들었다가 깨어 잠결에 주변을 둘러보는 에릭의 모습을 보는 건 언제나 미소가 절로 지어지는 일이었다. 자신 말고는 아무도 그의 그런 모습을 본 사람이 없을 거라는 우쭐한 기분이 드는 것도 사실이었다. 하지만 그것 보다는, 언제나 누구든 날카롭게 썰어버릴 기세로 딱딱하게 굳어있는 얼굴의 근육들이 부드럽게 풀어진 모습을 보는게 좋기 때문이었다. 아마 자신이 저렇게 부드러운 표정을 짓고 있는 줄은 본인조차 모를테지.

“아직 20분쯤 남았어.”

에릭은 만족스러운듯이 아직도 반쯤은 잠결인 표정으로 뭐라 낮게 웅얼거리며 몸을 찰스 쪽으로 돌려 눕더니 기어 위에 얹혀있는 찰스의 손을 만지작거리기 시작했다. 손등의 선을 따라 장난스럽게 톡톡거리는 손길에 찰스의 손도 몇 번이나 이리저리 움찔거렸다. 딱히 주고 받는 말은 없었지만 어린아이들처럼 키득거리는 소리가 차안에 울렸고, 찰스는 자신을 뚫어져라 바라보고 있는 시선을 익히 느끼고 있었지만 입가에 장난스러운 미소만 가득 지을 뿐 시선을 도로에서 떼지 않았다. 주변에 아무런 차도 없으니 정말로 운전 때문이라기보다는 ‘네가 아무리 장난쳐도 난 운전에만 집중할거야’하는 고집 같은 거였다. 에릭은 마지막으로 투정부리듯이 두어번 찰스의 손등을 문질렀지만 곧 다시 잠에 빠져들었다. 찰스는 곁눈질로 잠들어있는 에릭을 살짝 내려다보고는 다시 웃었다. 쿠바의 해변에서, 그 날로 영원히 그를 잃을 줄로만 알았는데.

다시는 자신의 삶에 에릭 랜셔가 들어올 일은 없을 거라고 생각했었다. 가끔씩 뉴스나 신문을 통해서, 혹은 모이라를 통해 브라더후드의 소식을 듣게 될 적마다, 그가 정말로 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 떠나버렸다는 생각이 들었다. 그래 나도 너 없는게 아무렇지 않아 라는 듯이 학교 일에 매달려 보았지만, 그것도 3, 4년 정도 뿐 결국엔 지칠 수밖에 없었다. 에릭은 쿠바 해변에 그렇게 자신을 버려두고 간 게 아무렇지도 않다는 듯이, 모든 걸 다 잊어버렸다는 듯이 매그니토라는 이름 만으로 브라더후드 일을 하고 있는데, 자신은 그에게서 헤어나오기 위해 자비에 스쿨을 시작한 거였으니까. 5년이 지났을 때, 찰스에게 남은 것은 40여명의 학생들이 다니게 된 자비에 스쿨과, 매그니토와는 양 극단에 서 있는 뮤턴트 평화주의자, 뮤턴트에 관한 가장 권위있는 유전학자 같은 타이틀과 지팡이 없이는 제대로 걸을 수 없는 다리 뿐이었다. 그리고 어느 시점에서부터인가, 에릭 랜셔에 대한 생각을 그만둔지 오래였다. 사람들이 브라더후드에 대한 견해를 물을 적에 매그니토를 언급한다 하더라도 함께 미국 전역을 돌아다니며 첫 뮤턴트 그룹을 리크루트하던 날들에 대한 기억은 저 깊숙이 묻어둔 채였다. 원망도 그리움도 모두 너무 까마득한 과거의 것으로 묵혀둔 뒤였기 때문에 정작 코앞에서 그를 마주했을 때 그런 반응이 나왔는지도 몰랐다.

_ “오랜만이네. 잘 지냈어?” _

_ 5년 전 워싱턴 DC에서 열린 첫 뮤턴트 법안 관련 포럼이었다. 애프터 파티는 너무 갑갑했고, 벌써 이레 째 계속되는 일정에 어딘가 숨쉴 구멍이 필요했던 찰스는 비상구 계단을 통해 옥상으로 올라가려던 참이었다. 다른 사람들과 마주치고 싶지 않아 텔레패스로 길을 치우며 지나가던 터라 옥상쪽으로부터 계단을 내려오는 누군가와 마주칠 줄은 꿈에도 생각지 못했기 때문에 한동안 그는 자신과 똑같이 놀란 눈으로 내려다보고 있는 에릭을 멍하니 바라보다가 자기도 모르게 허탈하게 웃으며 그런 인사를 건넸었다.  _

_ “헬멧이 없어도 네 머릿속은 텅 빈것처럼 읽을 수가 없는걸.” _

_ 샴페인에 약하게 취한 상태여서였을까, 고개를 갸웃거리며 그렇게 묻고 나서야 ‘네 머릿속을 읽으려던 건 아니야’라는 말을 덧붙여야 한다는 생각이 다급하게 들었지만 의외로 에릭은 한 걸음 더 가까이 계단을 내려오며 찰스 만큼이나 침착한 목소리로 대답했다. _

_ “그건 그냥 눈속임이야.” _

_ 검정색 터틀넥 안쪽에서 뭔가가 흔들거리더니 초커처럼 목에 딱 달라붙는 형태의 짙은 회색빛의 칼라가 모습을 삐죽 드러냈다. 찰스는 순간 자기도 모르게 소리내어 웃고 말았다. 헬멧과 망토. 심지어 얼마 전부터는 빌어먹을 자주색이기까지 해서, 로마 시대의 검투사와 스타 트렉의 제복을 합쳐놓은 것 같은 모양새라 생각하고 있었는데. 테러 집단 치고는 너무 눈에 띄는 유니폼이라서, 늘상 사람들 속에 자연스럽게 섞여들 수 있도록 유행을 잘 파악하고 다니는 에릭 치고는 이상한 선택이라는 생각은 늘 하고 있었지만, 본인의 입을 통해 진실을 듣게 되자 왠지 웃음이 나왔다.  _

_ “그래. 그렇네. 다들 널 찾을 때 그 빌어먹을 헬멧이랑 망토만 찾아다니지. 이대로 저 파티장에 들어가도 널 알아보는 사람이 몇이나 될까. 있기나 할까?” _

_ 에릭은 아무런 대답이 없었다. 찰스는 여전히 당황한 듯한 에릭의 얼굴을 보다가 그의 시선이 자신이 짚고 선 지팡이를 똑바로 보지 못하고 있다는 걸 알았다. 이튼 스쿨 시절 이래로는 입을 일도 없었던 테일 코트와 턱시도에다가 이 지팡이까지 더하니 그야말로 신세 좋은 한량 귀족같아 보인다는 생각을 거울 앞에서 수도 없이 했지만 지팡이 없이는 걸을 수가 없어서 어쩔 수 없었다.  _

_ “아, 이거? 플라스틱이야. 난 그 칼라 때문에 네가 있는 줄 몰랐지만. … 넌 내 몸에 금속이 없어서 내가 있는 줄 몰랐겠지.” _

_ 에릭이 자신을 똑바로 보지 못하고 있는게 그래서가 아니라는 걸 잘 알면서도 찰스는 그렇게 다른 이야기를 늘어놓았다. 에릭이 자신을 똑바로 보지 못하는 건, 그날 쿠바에서 부주의하게 튕겨낸 총알이 자신의 왼쪽 허벅지 근육을 찢어놓았기 때문이라는 걸 잘 알면서도 그런 일은 없었던것처럼. 에릭 랜셔, 매그니토가 여기에 올 줄 알았던 것도 아닌데도, 그냥 평소에도 몸에 금속 하나 걸치지 않고 다닌다는 사실이 그에게 조금이라도 상처를 줄 수 있기를 바라면서.  _

_ “그래, 여긴 왜 왔어? 이 건물, 이제 곧 폭발이라도 하는 거야?” _

_ 에릭은 아무 대답도 없었고, 텔레패스 없이 오로지 표정만을 통해 타인의 감정을 읽는다는 게 찰스에게는 너무나 어려운 일이었기에 그가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지는 도무지 종잡을 수가 없었다. 그래서 그늘에 가려 회색처럼 보이는 녹색 눈동자에 비상구 계단의 탁한 불빛을 받아 눈물이 희미하게 반짝였을 때, 그게 무엇을 위한 눈물인지 알 수 없어 그렇게 화가 치밀었는지도 몰랐다. 자신이 이 포럼에 참석한 걸 알고 있었을텐데, 그런 것쯤은 상관 없었던 걸까? 그 정도로 저 남자는 내가 길가다 스쳐지나가는 사람처럼 아무렇지도 않은 걸까? _

_ “…아니.” _

_ “그럼 왜 온건데? 매그니토.” _

_ 찰스는 저 먼 곳에서 잡음처럼 들려오는 파티장의 웅성거림이 실제 귀에 들리는 소리인지, 아니면 텔레패스로 들리는 소리인지 분간이 가지 않을 만큼 화가 나 있었고, 한 음절 음절 조롱하듯 내뱉은 매그니토라는 이름은 분노에 목소리가 떨리고 있었다. 마침내 에릭이 찰스가 왼쪽 손에 쥐고 있는 지팡이를 똑바로 바라보고, 고여있던 눈물이 가느다란 선을 그리며 떨어졌을 때, 굳게 닫혀 있던 얇은 입술 사이로 대답이 흘러나왔다. 어딘가에 숨어버리고 싶다는 듯이 속삭이는 목소리가. _

_ “널 보려고 왔어…” _

꼭 그 한 마디로 모든게 해결되었던 건 아니었다. 하지만 그건 일종의 시작이라 할 수 있었다. 지난 5년간 자신만 상대방의 빈자리를 메우려 이리저리 바둥거리던 것이 아니란 걸 안 것만으로도 벌써 반쯤은 뭔가가 채워진 것 같았으니까. 물론 그렇다고 해서 에릭이 브라더후드를 그만두는 일은 일어나지 않았다. 매그니토의 정치 노선이 변하는 것도 아니었다. 하지만 한 달에 한 번씩은 다시금 1962년처럼 자비에 저택의 익숙한 방에서 체스판을 사이에 놓고 술잔을 기울이게 되었다. 예전처럼 정치, 문화, 경제 온갖 부분을 가지고 때로는 서로를 물어 뜯을 듯이 격렬한 토론이 오갔다. 하지만 전처럼 그렇게 한끗만 어긋났다간 모든게 다 무너질것만 같은 위태로움은 없었다. 

5년간 뮤턴트의 존재가 사회에 알려지기 시작하면서 프로페서 X와 매그니토는 현실이 자신들이 생각했던 것과는 조금 다르다는 걸 인정할 수밖에 없었고, 차가운 밤바다에서 처음 마주쳤던 때처럼 그렇게 날선 입장을 유지할 수는 없었다. 비록 체스판을 사이에 둔 논쟁에서는 그날과 조금도 다름 없는 양 극단에 선 주장들을 펼치고 있었지만, 그건 그때처럼 진실로 그것 외에는 길이 없다 믿어서라기 보다는 단순히 상대방과의 언쟁을 즐기는 것에 지나지 않았다. 상대방에 맞춰 프로페서 X와 매그니토라는 상징적인 존재가 고수할 만한 견해를 늘어놓는 것일 뿐, 그 아래에 있는 찰스 이그자비에와 에릭 랜셔의 생각은 서로 크게 다르지 않았다. 모든 뮤턴트들이 소위 ‘테러 단체’라 불리는 브라더후드에 들어올 수는 없다는 것을, 그 능력으로부터 스스로와 타인을 안전하게 지킬 수 있도록 능력을 통제하고 자기 자신을 받아들이는 법을 배울 수 있는 자비에 스쿨과 같은 곳이 필요하다는 것을 에릭도 인정하고 있었다. 비록 너무 숨어 있다든지, 뮤턴트 어린아이들이 자라 사회에 나가게 되었을 때 마주하게 될 현실로부터 너무 떼어놓고 아이들을 키우고 있다든지 하는 코멘트를 늘상 빼놓지 않았지만. 찰스 또한 정부 기관이나, 각종 군사 기관, 연구 기관에 붙잡혀 실험용 생쥐 취급을 받고 있는 뮤턴트들을 구출할 단체가 필요하다는 걸 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 물론 브라더후드는 단순히 뮤턴트들을 구출하는 것 외에도, 극단적인 반-뮤턴트 단체를 공격한다거나, 혹은 반-뮤턴트 법안을 지지하는 정치 세력들도 공격하곤 했고, 찰스는 그것까지는 동의할 수 없었지만.

하지만 적어도, 이제는 둘 다 인류가 모두 모이라 같다든지, 모두 쇼우 같다든지 하는 생각은 접어둔지 오래였다. 세상은 절반 정도의 모이라와, 절반 정도의 쇼우로 이루어져 있었고, 그래서 자비에 스쿨과 브라더후드는 이대로 공존하는게 그런대로 균형을 맞추는 일이었다. 오늘도 그런 날이어서, 찰스는 조수석에 잠들어있는 에릭을 내려다보며 미소지었다. 10년 전이라면, 쿠바 해변에서 아자젤의 붉은 연기와 함께 에릭이 가버리는 걸 보았던 때라면 상상도 하지 못했을 일이었다. 헬멧도 망토도 없이, 심지어 칼라조차 없이 곁에 이렇게 잠들어있는 에릭을 다시 볼 수 있을 거라고는 그땐 상상은 커녕 원치 않았을 거란 생각에 아랫입술에 힘이 들어갔다. 물론 여전히 지팡이를 짚어야 했고, 앞으로도 마찬가지일테지만 그날의 일이 사고라고 털어낸지는 벌써 몇 년이나 지난 일이었다. 자신이 지팡이를 짚는 것을 볼 적마다 에릭의 표면 생각에 죄책감이 따끔하게 번지는 것은 아마 몇 년이 지나도 옅어지지 않을 테지만.

며칠 전에 부다페스트에서 있었던 구출 작전 —언론에는 연구기관 테러라고 알려졌지만— 때문에 쌓였던 피로가 긴장이 풀어졌는지 에릭은 유독 깊게 잠이 들어 있었지만 그게 딱히 싫은 것도 아니었다. 저택에 도착하면 자신은 정문을 통해 들어가 몇몇 사람들 —아마 행크가 세리브로 보완 문제로 아직 깨어있을 거였다—과 인사를 조금 나눈 뒤 몇 가지 밀려있던 행정 업무를 처리하고 윗층으로 올라가면 발코니를 통해 다른 사람들 모르게 들어온 에릭이 방에서 먼저 기다리고 있겠지. 언제나처럼 자신은 스카치를 마실 것이고, 에릭은 브랜디나 위스키 중에 잠시 고민하다가 또 브랜디를 고를 것이다. 첫 번째 체스판에는 둘 다 게임에 집중할 것이고, 두 번째 판에서야 아마 정치나 경제 얘기를 시작할 것이고, 세 번째 판에는 학교와 브라더후드 이야기를, 네 번째 판에는 —둘 중 한쪽이 너무 피곤하지 않다면— 마찬가지로 극과 극에 놓여있는 서로의 문학이나 음악에 대한 취향을 공격하다가 잠자리에 들겠지. 언젠가는, 한 달에 한 번이 아니라, 매일 매일 에릭 랜셔와 그런 저녁을 보낼 수 있을거라는 막연한 생각이 이제 찰스가 품고 있는 희망이었다. 안타깝게도 은퇴라도 하지 않는 이상 그런 한가한 삶은 요원해보였지만.

_ 찰스!! _

왼쪽의 교차 진입로를 막 지나던 찰나, 에릭의 다급한 목소리와 왼쪽에서 갑자기 강하게 비춰오는 헤드라이트 빛에 찰스도 반사적으로 핸들을 오른쪽으로 꺾으며 몸을 숙였다. 포드의 25톤 트럭과 73년형 뷰익 리비에라의 열 네개 타이어가 아스팔트 바닥에 거칠게 쓸리는 날카로운 소리와 함께 매캐한 연기가 피어올랐다. 잠결이었지만 결국엔 거대한 고철 덩어리인 화물이 가득 실린 대형 트럭이 돌진해 오는 것을 에릭이 반사적으로 막아냈고, 겨우 1미터 남짓 되는 아슬아슬한 거리였지만 충돌은 없었다. 찰스가 정신을 차리기 힘들었던 것은 급격한 차의 회전 보다도 조수석에서 마찬가지로 떨리는 손으로 숨을 고르고 있는 에릭에게서부터 느껴지는 감정들 때문이었다. _ —위험—안 돼—또 찰스를 다치게 할 순 없어—무사해?—제발— _ 만일 일어나 걸으려고 한다면 다리가 휘청거리게 될 만큼 강렬한 감정이 텔레패스를 덮쳤고, 벌써부터 머리 한쪽에서 꿈틀거리는 편두통의 느낌에 찰스는 손을 더듬어 조수석으로 뻗었다. 하지만 손이 에릭에게 닿자마자 안전벨트의 버클이 달칵 하는 금속 음을 내며 풀리고, 운전석의 문 손잡이 역시 둔탁한 소리를 내며 열리더니, 무언가가 —마치 자석이— 자신의 벨트 버클과 바지 지퍼, 구두 굽, 손목 시계, 그리고 바지 주머니에 들어있던 동전 몇 개를 낚아채듯이 잡아당겨 자신을 운전석에서 끌어내 도로 저 뒷편으로 내동댕이쳤다. 

_ 에릭— _

50여 미터 뒷편으로 상당히 거칠게 내던져지는 바람에 가드레일에 등과 옆구리를 세게 부딪혀 기침을 하며 고속도로의 한쪽 구석에서 고개를 들었을 때는, 이미 거대한 굉음과 함께 반대편에서 달려온 다른 화물 트럭이 리비에라를 집어삼킨 뒤였다. 

텅 빈 새벽 두 시 반의 고속도로. 웨스트체스터의 북동쪽 외진 곳에 위치한 자비에 스쿨까지 고작 15분 정도 남은 곳에서 난데없이 나타난 두 대의 화물 트럭. 찰스는 눈을 깜빡이며 그럴 필요가 없어진 지 오래임에도 옛날 습관대로 관자놀이에 손가락 두 개를 가져다 대었다. 동부의 추위 때문인지 10월인데도 손이 떨렸다. 아니, 온 몸이 떨렸다. 자신의 거친 숨소리와 점점 빨라지는 북소리 같은 심장 소리만이 귓가에 울렸고, 두 대의 화물트럭에는 아무도 타고 있지 않았다. 텅 빈 운전석. 그리고 그 사이에 끼어 종잇장처럼 구겨진 리비에라 안에도 아무런 의식이 느껴지지 않았다.

_ 에릭! 에릭!! _

하지만 아무런 대답이 없었다. 찰스는 비틀거리며 백라이트가 다홍빛으로 깜빡이는 지점으로 다가갔다. 지팡이가 없어 왼쪽 다리는 거의 질질 끌리다시피 절뚝였지만 그런 게 중요한 게 아니었다. 찰스는 자신이 무엇을 바라는 건지도 모르는 채 그저 한 마디만 기도문처럼 끊임없이, 간절하게 중얼거렸다.

_ 제발, 제발, 제발— _


	2. Hank

1973년, 웨스트체스터, 자비에 스쿨

소등 시간은 언제나 소란스러웠다. 어린아이들에서부터 십대 청소년들까지. 40여명의 아이들이 제 시간에 잠자리에 들게 하는 것은 결코 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 40여명이라고는 해도 학적에 올라 있는 학생들의 총 머릿수였을 뿐, 베트남 전쟁은 숱한 학생과 교사들을 전쟁터로 번갈아 데리고 갔기 때문에, 학교가 제대로 된 학생들과 교사 체계를 다시 갖추기 시작한 것은 사실 반 년도 채 되지 않은 일이었다. 

이제 막 B동에서의 작은 소란을 잠재운 행크는 아이들이 모두 얌전하게 침대에 누운 것을 확인한 뒤 불을 끄고 나왔다. 부드럽고 복슬복슬하던 파란 털이 왼팔은 어깨에서부터 죄다 젖어 축 늘어져 있었고, 오른편도 물방울이 이리저리 튀어 있었다. 스캇과 진이 입씨름을 하다가 스캇이 실수로 오로로의 동화책을 태워버리는 —좀더 정확히는 한가운데에 구멍을 뚫어버리는— 바람에, 오로로가 울음을 터트렸고, 4인실의 B동 안에는 한차례 작은 폭풍우 —비유적인 표현이 아니라, 정말로 적란운이 방 한가운데에 생기고 말았다—가 쏟아졌던 것이다. 오로로를 진정시켜 비를 멈추게 하고, 스캇에게 사과를 하게 하고, 이리저리 젖은 아이들을 말려주고 나니 평소의 취침시간 보다는 한 시간이나 늦어진 밤 9시 30분이 되어 있었다. 행크는 수건으로 팔의 털을 문질러 말리며 이대로 지하의 실험실로 내려가 밤새 틀어박힐 수 있었으면 하는 생각을 했다.

물론 어림도 없는 소리.

“피터—행크—잡아!”

그럼 그렇지. 알렉스와 아르만도가 돌아온 뒤로는 학생들이 한결 잠잠해졌지만 역시나 문제의 D동에는 피터, 피에트로 막시모프가 있었고, 오늘 D동을 담당했던 게 션이니 아니나다를까 피터가 또 소란을 피우는 듯 했다. 션의 외침에 행크는 제 곁에 바람을 훅 일으키며 무언가가 스쳐지나간 자리를 돌아보았지만 물론 보일리가 없었다. 행크는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯이 어깨를 으쓱했고 션은 한숨을 쉬더니 휘파람을 부는듯한 입모양으로 허공에 훅 하고 공기를 불었다. 사실은 음파를 분 것이겠지만 행크의 귀에는 들리지 않았다. 

“…수영장?! 이 자식이 진짜—“

그 말을 마지막으로 션은 가장 가까운 창문에서 홱 하니 뛰어내렸다. 피터가 입학하게 된 뒤로는 션은 늘 보조날개가 달려있는 후드를 입고 다녔다. 물론 효과적으로 피터를 통제하자면 알렉스에게 감독을 맡기는게 낫겠지만 교수님은 션에게 피터를 부탁했다. 다들 그 이유를 정확하게 이해할 수는 없었지만 아무도 불평하지 않고 따르고 있었고, 그 결과 하루에 못 돼도 한 번씩은 션이 창문으로 뛰어내리는 걸 볼 수 있었다.

사실 가만 놓고 보면 알렉스의 말을 따르지 않는 학생은 없었다. 피터조차 알렉스가 꾸짖으면 금세 말을 들었으니까. 행크는 결코 입밖에 내진 않았지만 그런 알렉스의 모습은 꼭 에릭을 떠올리게 했다. 그는 결코 자신들을 상대로 위협적으로 굴거나 하지 않았지만, 그냥 그 분위기라는게 있었다. 같은 방안에 있게 되면 왠지 모르게 눈치를 보게 되고, 상대방을 주눅들게 하는그런 존재감이 있었다. 그게 누그러질 때는 오직 교수님이 함께 있을 때 뿐이었다. 

_다리에 감각이 없어…다리에 감각이…_

몇 달이고, 교수님이 침대에 누워 손가락 하나 까딱 하지 않고 죽은 듯이 숨만 쉬고 있었을 때, 그 전까지 행크는 자신이 누군가를 그렇게까지 미워할 수 있다는 것조차 알지 못했었다. 가장 가까운 사람의 배신으로 마음이 까맣게 타버린 텔레패스는 태양처럼 밝게 빛나던 명랑함을 잃어버린 채 오로지 고통과 슬픔, 그리움만으로 이 웨스트체스터의 모든 방을 꽉 채워버렸었다. 행크는 션과 알렉스와 순번을 번갈아가며 교수님을 돌보았지만 텔레패스가 뿜어내는 감정이 너무나 압도적이어서 대부분의 시간에는 그저 그의 침실 방문 밖에 기대 멍하니 앉아있을 뿐이었다. 두터운 나무 문을 통해서까지, 온 저택을 뒤흔들 듯이 흘러 넘치는 감정의 파장에 지쳐 에릭을 원망하며 눈을 감으면서 행크는 세상에 이것과 비슷한게 있다면 스튁스 강의 물살이 꼭 이럴 것이란 생각을 했었다.

“맥코이 선생님!”

앤 마리의 다급한 부름에 달려가보니, 이번에는 또 다른 소동이 행크를 기다리고 있었다. 캐서린이 3층 동쪽 계단의 층계참에 몸이 반쯤 파묻힌채 곤란한 표정으로 앤 마리와 행크를 올려다보고 있었고, 그 곁에는 로버트와 쥬빌리가 서 있었다. 물론 셋 다 어른을 불러와야 할 만큼 난처한 상황이 된 것 외에는 걱정거리가 없는 얼굴들이었다. 

“맥코이 선생님! 키티가 또 4층에서 3층으로 통과하려다가 계단에 끼었어요!”

“시끄러워 바비! 네가 계단을 얼려서 그런거지 이번엔 잘 할 수 있었어!”

교직원들은 기본적으로는 학생들의 본명을 부르고 있었지만, 10대 후반의 학생들은 곧잘 —특히 피터 같은 학생들은— 서로를 소위 ‘뮤턴트 네임’이라는 이름으로 부르기를 즐기고 있었고, 그걸 따라하는 것인지 10살, 12살 남짓의 C동 학생들은 아직 뮤턴트 네임이라 할만한 것은 아니어도 서로를 애칭으로 부르고 있었다. 행크는 머지않아 이 아이들이 스스로, 혹은 서로에게 뮤턴트 네임을 붙이는 걸 보게 되리란 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 벌써부터 로버트는 자신을 간혹 아이스맨이라고 말하곤 했다. 로버트의 뮤턴트를 생각하면 썩 잘 들어맞는 이름이었지만, 행크는 개인적으로는 뮤턴트 네임으로 서로를 부르는 걸 좋아하지 않았다. 그건 브라더후드를 연상시켰고, 교수님과 자신들을 버리고 가버린 에릭 랜셔를 떠올리게 했으니까. 레이븐도. 이제 그 두 사람은 세상에 없는 거나 다름 없었다. 벌써 10년째, 테러리스트 매그니토와 미스틱만이 있을 뿐이었다. 행크는 브라더후드의 행적에 대해  뉴스에서 말하는대로 믿는 것은 아니었지만, 그들이 민간인이나 무고한 사람들까지 죽인다는 건 어느 정도는 사실이라고 보고 있었고, 그런 극단적인 대안에는 결코 동의할 수 없었다. 물론 사람들이 자신의 파란색 털복숭이인 모습을 보고 수근거라거나, 손가락질 하는 것은 상처가 되는 일이었지만, 사람들이 무지하거나 무례하다는 이유로 그들을 죽일 수는 없는거였다. 자신을 괴물이라고 여기는 인간들의 생각은 오해일 뿐이었고, ‘거 봐, 진짜로 괴물 녀석이었지!’라고 말할 좋은 핑곗거리를 주는 일은 결코 하고 싶지 않았다.

“캐서린. 층간을 통과해서 이동하는 건 위험하니까 안 된다고 했잖니.”

지난 번에 캐서린이 5층에서 4층으로 능력을 통해 이동하려 했을 때에는 이것보다 결과가 훨씬 좋지 못했었다. 키티는 마침 아랫층 복도를 지나가던 아르만도의 머리 위로 떨어져 버렸고, 아르만도야 물론 저도 모르게 몸을 딱딱하게 굳혀 솜털 하나 다치지 않았지만 키티는 두 달간 팔에 깁스를 하고 있어야 했다. 아직은 그래도 행크의 타이름이 잘 먹히는 나이대라 아이들은 금세 규칙을 어긴 죄책감에 시선을 떨구고 죄송하다는 말들을 웅얼거렸다. 행크는 캐서린을 진정시켜 층계참을 미처 통과하지 못한 몸을 꺼낼 수 있게 도와주고, 다시는 이런 장난을 하지 않을 것을 다짐 받은 뒤 아이들이 각기 잠자리에 든 것을 확인하고 아래층으로 향했다. 

10시 7분. 8시에 통화를 했던 바로는 교수님은 새벽녘에나 돌아올 예정이었다. 행크는 세리브로 보완을 위한 새 설계도를 한 번 더 살펴보러 실험실로 내려가기 전에 머그잔을 챙길 생각으로 부엌에 들렸다. 50여명이나 되는 자비에 스쿨의 인원수를 감당하기에 충분한 커다란 식당과 부엌은 본채에 있었지만, 행크는 대체로 동쪽 별관에 있는 다소 작은 —그렇다 해도 10명은 충분히 들어갈 만한— 부엌을 더 선호했고, 그건 오늘 밤도 마찬가지였다. 하지만 오늘 밤 그 작은 부엌을 찾은 것은 행크 뿐만이 아니었다.

“행크, 한 잔 할래?”

불이 꺼져 있어서 아무도 없다고 생각했는데, 아르만도가 아일랜드 식탁에 기대 앉아 있었다. 아마 어디에든 적응할 수 있는 시력 덕분에 어둡다고 느끼지 않는 듯했다. 행크는 잠시 고민했지만 곧 머그컵 대신 글라스를 하나 꺼내 들어 아르만도가 잔을 채우도록 내밀어주었다. 언제부턴가 그들은 교수님의 와인 셀러에 더 이상 살금 살금 뒷꿈치를 들고 몰래 들어가지 않게 되었지만 잔을 기울일 적마다 언제나 그 시절의 기억이 떠올라 행크는 미소를 짓곤 했다. 

“장관인데.”

“매번 질리지도 않나 몰라.”

아르만도는 고개를 내저으며 키득거렸다. 동쪽 별관의 전면 유리창을 통해 보이는 자비에 스쿨의 뒷마당 모습은 행크의 말대로 장관이었다. 결국 피터는 물에 쫄딱 젖은 생쥐 꼴이 되어, 매의 발톱에 걸린 다람쥐마냥 션에게 어깨가 붙들린 채 저 멀리 수영장에서부터 뒷마당을 가로질러 기숙사가 위치한 남쪽 별관의 3층 테라스에 내던져졌다. 션의 실력이라면 훨씬 부드럽고 안전하게 착륙시켜줄 수도 있었겠지만, 피터가 또 다시 벌떡 일어나 어디로든 쌩하니 달려갈까 염려해 일부러 좀 거칠게 집어던진 게 분명했다. 피터의 화려한—그리고 오늘도 실패한—일탈의 파장으로 인해 남쪽 별관 3층의 이곳저곳의 불이 켜졌다 꺼졌다 하는 걸 보면서 아르만도와 나란히 웃던 행크의 시선은 곧 다시 뒷마당의 분수대로 향했다. 

그 날 밤도 이렇게 별 하나 없이 구름만 잔뜩 낀 날이었다. 교수님은 몇달 째 침대에서 꼼짝도 하지 않았고, 행크와 알렉스, 션은 셋은 그런 교수님을 돌보는 것 외에는 이제 무엇을 해야 할지 알 수가 없었다. 간혹 맥태거 요원이 들리긴 했지만 그녀는 맥콘 국장의 지시하에 교수님의 협력을 얻고자 하는 CIA의 요청을 전달하러 보내진 것이어서 오랫동안 머무를 수도 없었고, 별달리 무언가를 해줄 수 있는 권한도 없었다. 매그니토가 브라더후드를 결성하고, CIA의 기지에서 엠마 프로스트를 빼내간 것은 쿠바 사건으로부터 고작 네 달 뒤였다. 행크는 아직도 그게 잘 받아들여지지 않았다. 교수님은 여전히 슬픔에서 헤어나오고 있지 못하던 때에, 에릭은 아무렇지도 않게 새 텔레패스를 찾아나섰다는 것이. 두 사람이 단순한 친구 사이가 아니라는 건 공공연한 비밀에 지나지 않았기 때문에 더욱 그러했고, 행크와 션, 알렉스는 그 문제는 입에 올리는 일이 없었지만 셋 모두 에릭이 교수님의 다리를 빼앗아 간 것이나, 레이븐을 데려가 버린 것 보다는 교수님을 버리고 가버렸다는 사실에 가장 크게 분노하고 그를 원망했다. 맥태거 요원은 혹시 매그니토의 활동에 대한 소식을 들으면 교수님이 그를 막기 위해서라도 기운을 —표현은 그렇게 했지만 사실은 ‘제정신을’이라고 하고 싶었을 것이다— 차리지 않을까 했지만 알렉스가 단칼에 거절해버렸고, 보통 십대 소년의 위협이라면 CIA요원에게 먹힐 리가 없었지만 플라스마 광선을 날릴 수 있는 소년원 출신 뮤턴트의 위협은 충분한 위력을 발휘했다. 

그렇게 거의 일 년이 다 되어가던 무렵, 오늘처럼 구름 속에 달도 별도 숨어버린 밤, 자비에 스쿨 —당시엔 그저 저택이었지만—의 뒷마당 분수대에 아르만도가 나타났다. 그날 밤의 순번은 션의 차례여서 행크는 알렉스를 따라 옥상 —이라기 보단 사실은 그냥 지붕이었지만—에서 같이 진저비어를 홀짝이고 있었다. 

_“저거 뭐야? 사람 아냐?”_

_“비스트, 벌써 취했냐.”_

_“잠깐, 야, 저거 설마—“_

_“응?”_

아르만도는 시간이 얼마나 흘렀는지, 여기가 어디이고 자신이 누구인지 같은 근본적인 것들에 대해 혼란스러워 하고 있었다. 핵에너지에 ‘적응’ 하는것은 상당히 오랜 시간이 걸렸고, 의식적이기 보다는 무의식적인 일이어서, 본인에게 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 자각하고 있지도 못했다. CIA 기지에서 원자 단위로 공기 중에 흩어지게 되었던 아르만도가 이그자비에 저택에서 재형상화하게 된 것은 오로지 행크가 거의 매일 밤 시험 작동하던 세리브로의 전자파에 그의 뮤턴트 성질이 이끌렸기 때문이었다. 아르만도는 한참동안 알렉스를 알아보기는 커녕 자신이 다시 인간의 모습을 하고 있다는 것도 자각하질 못했고 그런 그를 다시 아르만도 무네즈로 돌아오게 하는데에는 교수님의 힘이 필요했다. 솔직히 행크는 그때 아르만도를 되돌려야 하는 일이 생기지 않았더라면 교수님이 평생 침실 문밖을 다시 나서는 일이 있었을까 싶었다.

“네가 돌아와서 정말 다행이야.”

남이 들으면 행크가 불쑥 꺼낸 말에 어리둥절했겠지만 아르만도는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 쿠바 사건을 겪지 않았고, 오로지 션을 통해서만 당시의 일을 전해들었을 뿐이었지만 —행크와 알렉스는 그 일을 차분하게 풀어 설명하기엔 에릭에게 너무 화가 나 있었다— 아무리 봐도 정상이 아닌 교수님의 상태나 이 저택의 침울한 분위기만으로도 충분히 미루어 짐작할 수 있었다. 무엇보다도, 먼지가 쌓여가는 서재의 체스판이 거의 모든 것을 설명해주고 있는 것만 같았다. 같은 체스판은 아니지만 CIA 기지에서 두 사람이 체스판을 사이에 두고 토론에 열중했다기 보다는 상대방에게 정신이 팔린채 밤새 술잔을 기울이던 모습을 아르만도도 몇 번이나 보았으니까. CIA 요원들의 눈이 주변에 한가득했기에 특별히 신경을 쓰고는 있었지만 그렇다 해도 전혀 눈치를 채지 못하기엔 거의 무의식적으로 서로를 쫓는 눈길이나, 의식적으로 곧바로 손을 떼기는 해도 상대방의 팔목이나 어깨에 머무르는 손길을 보고도 두 사람이 그냥 친구 사이라고만 생각하고 넘길 사람은 아무도 없었다. 심지어 행크 맥코이 조차도 놓칠 수가 없었으니까. 레이븐이 자신의 무릎에 앉았을 때 ‘의자 줄까?’라고 물어볼 정도로 순진했던 행크 조차도.

“행크, 만일 내가…”

“걱정 마. 찾아 낼테니까.”

아르만도가 말을 미처 끝마치기도 전에 행크는 손사래를 치며 가로막았다. 손등에서 피어오르듯이 떨어진 가느다란 파란색 솜털이 공중에 미끄러지듯 휘날리며 느릿느릿 바닥을 향해 꺼져갔다. 행크는 아랫입술을 지긋이 깨물며 자기 술잔을 내려다보았다. 자신은 —레이븐 처럼— 노화가 느릴 뿐이었지만 아르만도는 달랐다. 10년이 지나도 그는 1962년의 스물 둘 청년의 모습이었고, 생물학적으로도 그러했다. 그리고 아마도, 앞으로도 그럴 것이었다. 그리고 쇼우의 핵에너지조차 그를 죽이지 못한 걸로 보아 아마 이 지구상에 자연적으로 그를 죽일 수 있는 요인은 없는게 분명했다. 늙지도, 죽지도 않는 채로. 아르만도는 그런 것은 원치 않았다. 물론, 늙지 않고 평생 젊은 육체로 살아갈 수 있다는 건 꽤나 반길 법한 일이었지만 모두가 결국엔 죽어가는 가운데 홀로 남아  살아갈거란 생각은 결코 유쾌한게 될 수가 없었다. 본인 뿐만 아니라 그를 남기고 떠나가야 할 사람들에게도. 

“불도 안 켜고 뭐해?”

“알렉스, 너도 한 잔 해.”

“난 됐어. 행크, 교수님은?”

“8시쯤 통화했는데, 아마 3시나 4시는 돼야 오실 걸.”

“그럴거면 맨하탄에서 1박 더 하고 오시지.”

“워낙에 사람 많은 거 싫어하시잖아. 그러지 말고 한 잔 하자, 응? 행크는 실험실 내려갈거라 더는 안 마실거란 말이야.”

“션이랑 해.”

알렉스는 기어코 고개를 저으며 소파에 털썩 드러누웠다. 베트남전 이후로 알렉스가 변했다는 것은 모두가 잘 알고 있는 사실이었다. 그 차이를 가장 절실하게 느끼는 것은 그가 가장 많은 시간을 함께 보내는 학생들보다는 그의 사적인 모습들을 공유하던 친구들이었다. 행크는 가끔씩 교수님은 알렉스의 변화를 어떻게 생각하는지 궁금했지만 묻지는 않았다. 알렉스가 파병에서 돌아오던날 현관에서 교수님은 말없이 한참동안 알렉스를 바라보다가 그를 웃으며 반갑게 맞이했을 뿐이었다. 행크는 이따금씩 그날 교수님이 알렉스의 머릿속에서 무엇을 보았는지 궁금해하면서도 알고 싶지 않았기에 묻지 않았다. 교수님에게도, 알렉스에게도. 물론 베트남전에 알렉스만 참전한 건 아니었다. 자비에 스쿨의 여러 교직원과 학생들은 차례대로 입영통지서를 받았지만 그래도 알렉스만큼 최전선에 오랫동안 배치된 사람은 없었다. 행크는 후방전선의 군의관이었고, 아르만도 역시 보급부대에 속해 있었으며, 션은 전방에 배치되긴 했지만 폭격으로 인한 부상 때문에 후방으로 재배치 되었다가 금세 본토로 귀환되었다. 로건은 워낙에 맛 좋은 시가만 피울 수 있다면 어디든 개의치 않아 하는 사람이니 딱히 달라졌다 할 것도 없었고, 레미 또한 교직에 있기는 했지만 워낙에 자유인이라 입영통지서가 온 뒤 사라지긴 했지만 정말로 전장에 나간건지 어떤지도 알 수 없었다. 

결국 전쟁이 본성을 뒤집어놓은 듯이 변한 것은 알렉스 뿐이었다. 어떻게 보면 언제 어떻게 폭발할지 모르는 불안정한 비행 청소년이 차분한 어른으로 성숙해진 것이라고 할 수도 있겠지만, 그를 ‘철들게’ 만든 것이 다른 어떤 것도 아닌 전쟁이라는 것이 행크는 영 마음이 편치 않았다. 알렉스는 이제 학생들이 아무리 터무니없는 사고를 쳐도 눈하나 깜짝 하지 않았지만, 그러면서도 끊임없이 뭔가를 계속해서 경계하며 신경을 바짝 곤두세우고 있었다. 행크가 생각할 수 있는 한 뮤턴트에게 가장 안전한 장소인 이 자비에 스쿨에서조차.

어느새 피터가 일으킨 소동을 —마침내—잠재운 션이 진이 다 빠진 얼굴로 합류했고, 네 사람은 말없이 와인 한 병과 진저에일 한 병을 아주 천천히 비웠다. 예전 같았더라면 와인은 커녕 보드카를 각각 한 병씩은 비우며 온갖 소란을 피웠겠지만 그들은 이제 더 이상 십대나 갓 스물을 넘긴 소년들이 아니었고, 떠들썩한 파티 보다는 조용히 생각에 잠긴 시간이 필요했다. 행크의 머릿속은 세리브로의 도면으로 가득 차 있었지만 간만에 친구들과 어울려 있을 수 있는 자리를 마다할 생각 또한 없었기에 그는 굳이 실험실로 향하지 않았다. 그렇게 새벽 2시 45분.

_—행크!!!—레이즈 박사!!!—지하 벙커!!!—_

소파에 누워 있던 알렉스가 화들짝 놀라 진저에일 병을 떨어트리고, 아르만도는 귀 부분이 딱딱한 형질로 뒤덮이고, 행크와 션은 휘청이며 한동안 제정신을 차리지 못할 만큼 강렬한 외침이 네 사람을 덮쳤다. 서로 눈길을 주고 받자마자 곧장 행크와 알렉스는 지하 벙커로, 션은 전화기로, 아르만도는 남쪽 별관을 향해 달려가기 시작한 것은 텔레패스를 통해서도 숨김없이 드러난 교수님의 다급한 목소리 때문만이 아니었다. 머리에 날카로운 통증이 느껴질 정도로 강하게, 거의 사이킥 공격처럼 날라온 메시지와 함께 전달된 감정들이 사태의 위급성을 한층 더 적나라하게 드러냈다. _—불안—슬픔—분노—고통—_ 교수님으로서는 정말 드물게도 —적어도 지난 5년 정도는 이런 일이 없었다— 자신의 감정을 따로 떼어놓지 못하고 텔레패스 메시지를 전달하고 있었으며, 대상자들을 거의 공격하는 수준으로 거친 솜씨였고, 남쪽 별관의 불이 하나 둘씩 다시 켜지고 있는 것을 보아 대상자를 선별해서 전달하지도 못한 것 같았다. 

아르만도는 불안에 떨며 우왕좌왕하는 학생들을 한 방에 모아 다독이느라 애를 썼고, 션은 레이즈 박사의 개인 번호로 몇 번 호출과 전화 메시지를 남겼지만 그래도 최대한 빨리 연락하기 위해 NYP병원에도 연락하여 세실리아 레이즈 박사의 앞으로 같은 메시지를 남겨 놓았다. 알렉스와 행크는 지하 벙커로 뛰어가며 계속해서 찰스에게 무슨 일이냐고 소리쳤지만 돌아오는 대답은 없었다. 그리고 마침내 지하 벙커의 문을 열었을 때에는—

“교수님?!”

지하 벙커의 한가운데에 찰스가 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 앉아 있었다. 아니, 앉아있다기 보다는 누군가가 거기에 내던지고 간 것처럼 떨고 있었다. 얼핏 보기에도 뺨은 물론 가디건과 바지가 어딘가 거친 바닥에 쓸린 흔적이 역력했고, 깊은 녹색의 가디건은 잿빛 흙먼지로 얼룩져 있었다. 양 손에는 무엇 때문인지 알기 어려운, 이리저리 방향이 엇갈린채 무언가에 베인 것인지 뭔지 알 수 없는 약간 깊은 생채기들이 나 있었고 손등은 어딘가에 주먹질이라도 한것처럼 잔뜩 까져 있었다. 그리고 얼굴에는 눈물자국이 가득했다. 하지만 아무리 봐도 행크의 눈에 레이즈 박사를 불러야 할 만큼 심각한 부상은 보이지 않았다. 그리고 바로 그 순간, 곁에 있던 알렉스가 손에서 양손에서 플라스마 덩어리를 날렸다. 찰스를 훑어보느라 정신이 팔려있던 행크가 시선을 돌리자, 방금 전까지는 아무 것도 없었던 곳에 알루미늄 호일처럼 찌그러진 검정색 세단이 마법처럼 눈앞에 갑자기 나타나 있었다. 형편없이 우그러져 있었지만 차의 뒷 트렁크 곡선이 눈에 익었고, 무엇보다도 그 번호판이 자비에 스쿨의 지상 주차장에 —지하에는 브랜든 이그자비에가 취미로 수집했던, 평소에 타고 다니기엔 다소 휘황찬란한 느낌이 드는 롤스로이스나 벤틀리 컬렉션들이 있었다— 놓여있던 뷰익 리비에라라는 걸 선명하게 드러내고 있었다. 그리고 알렉스가 플라스마를 쏜 자리에는 누구의 것인지 의심의 여지가 없는 붉은색 연기가 엷게 흩어지고 있었다.

_—멈춰!—_

다 부서져가는 차와 함께 나타난 자리에서 5미터 정도 떨어진 곳으로 다시 텔레포트한 아자젤에게 알렉스가 또 다시 플라스마를 쏘려던 찰나, 찰스의 외침과 함께 방안의 모든 사람들의 동작이 멈춰버렸다. 10여초가 지난 뒤에야 찰스는 자신이 알렉스에게 멈추라는 메시지를 전달하는 정도를 넘어서서, 방 안의 모든 사람들을 ‘멈춰 버렸다’는 걸 깨닫고는 잠시 혼란스러운 듯이 주변을 둘러보다가 떨리는 손으로 관자놀이를 짚었다. 머리카락 한올까지 감싸고 있던 보이지 않는 힘이 탁 하고 풀리면서 세 사람은 다시금 신체를 자유롭게 움직일 수 있게 되었지만 다들 경계심 가득한 눈으로 서로를 바라보며 찰스의 명령을 바라는 듯이 곁눈질로 그를 바라보았다. 감정적인 상황에서 텔레패스 통제력을 잃은 찰스의 머릿속에는 60마일 이내에 있는 수천 명의 목소리가 벌떼처럼 웅웅거렸고 찰스는 누구에게 말하는 것인지도 모르는 채 쉰 목소리로 작게 중얼거리며 시간 순서가 뒤죽박죽으로 엉킨 기억 조각들을 알렉스와 행크의 머릿속에 억지로 쑤셔넣듯 거칠게 집어넣었다.

_—타이어의 매캐한 연기—에릭의 코트—텅 빈 고속도로—맨하탄의 소음—피아프의 음악—신문지처럼 구겨지는 뷰익 리비에라—기어를 붙든 손 위로 겹쳐지는 손가락—자석에 낚인 듯이 내동댕이쳐지는 감각—에릭—에릭—에릭이 아직 차 안에 있어—에릭! _—__


	3. Alex

매그니토였다. 거미줄처럼 하얗게 깨진 자동차 유리창 너머로 보이는 것은 10년간 뉴스 영상과 기사 사진을 통해서만 흐릿하게 보아왔던 매그니토였다. 알렉스는 그렇게 오랫동안, 만일 마주치게 된다면 플라스마로 날려버리겠다고 이를 갈아온 상대가 바로 눈앞에 있는데도 자신이 뭘 하고 싶은 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 그게 상대방이 피투성이가 되어 종잇장처럼 구겨진 차안에 의식이 없는 채로 늘어져 있기 때문인지, 아니면 그 빌어먹을 망토도 헬멧도 없이 에릭 랜셔 같은 차림을 하고 있기 때문이어서인지 조차 분간이 가지 않았다. 아니, 어쩌면 아직까지도 머릿속에 강하게 울리고 있는 찰스의 기억들에 달라붙어 있던 감정들 때문인지도 몰랐다. 순서가 뒤섞인 단편적인 장면들 뿐이었지만, 그래도 그 어디에도 매그니토는 없었다. 쿠바에서 그렇게 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 자신들을 버리고 가버렸던 남자는 어디에도 없고, 오로지 에릭 랜셔만이 있었다.

_“전 소년원에 있었어요.”_

_“그래?”_

정말로 아무렇지도 않다는 듯한 어투였다. 그렇다고 비웃거나, 깔보거나, 제 입으로 이런 이야기를 꺼내는 데에 얼마나 큰 용기가 필요했는지를 알지 못하는 것도 아니었다. 애초에 찰스와 에릭이 자신을 꺼내온 곳이 감옥의 독방에서였으니 —네 번째로 기물손괴죄로 기소 당했을 때, 막 18세를 넘겼던 터라 결국 그는 3년형을 받고 일반 감옥으로 보내졌었다— 소년원에도 들락거렸다는게 딱히 놀랄 일은 아니었겠지만. 그래도 알렉스는 처음으로 누군가가 자신을 똑바로, 동등하게 마주해주고 있다는 느낌을 받았다. 그건 머릿속에 울리는 찰스의 목소리를 듣는 것보다도 더 큰 안정감을 줬었다.

에릭 랜셔는 베일에 꽁꽁 싸여서 의문투성이인 남자였다. 그들 중 누구도 그의 출신 지역도, 직업도, 나이도 알지 못했고 감히 물어볼 생각은 알렉스도 하지 못했다. 단지 찰스가 그를 받아들였다는 것만이 그를 믿을 수 있는 확신의 유일한 근거였다. 에릭 랜셔에게는 섣불리 다가가지 못하게 하는 분위기가 있었고, 그걸 아무렇지도 않게 헤치고 그의 곁에 다가설 수 있는 사람은 찰스 뿐이었다. CIA의 맥태거 요원 조차도 겉으로는 표를 내지 않으려 했지만 에릭과 있으면 힘의 균형에서 몇 단계는 밀린다는 걸 알렉스는 단번에 알아볼 수 있었다. 오랜 시간 길거리를 방황하며 소년원을 들락거린 시간은 거의 본능적으로 힘의 서열 관계를 파악할 수 있게 해주었으니까.

웨스트체스터 저택으로 거처를 옮겨 그와 하루종일 한 공간에서 생활하게 된 뒤에도 달라지는 점은 별로 없었다. 그는 여전히 알 수 없는 사람이었다. 몇 번인가 그와 깊은 대화를 나눠보기도 했지만 그건 언제나 알렉스 자신에 대한 이야기였지 에릭은 결코 자기 이야기를 하는 법이 없었다. 딱 한 번. 저도 모르게 대담하게 물었던 질문을 제외하고는.

_ “감옥에 가본 적 있어요?” _

그건 순수한 호기심에 따른 질문이라기 보다는, 확인을 위한 질문에 훨씬 더 가까웠다. 갱단이나 마피아라기엔 에릭 랜셔는 너무나 개인적이고, 혼자 행동하는게 익숙한 사람이었지만 그렇다고 해서 그가 그런 것에 얼룩지지 않은 길을 걸어온 것도 아닌게 분명했으니까. 알렉스는 자신의 질문이 무시당하거나, 혹은 그가 화를 낼 지도 모르겠다고 생각했었다. 어쩌면 맥태거 요원의 입을 다물게 할때 종종 그러했듯이 편지 칼이라거나 하는 금속 물체들을 경고하듯 위협적으로 자신에게 날릴지도 모르겠다고. 하지만 에릭은 그러지 않았다.

_ “갔었지.” _

저녁 노을에 회색처럼 짙은 빛으로 보이는 녹색 눈은 생각에 잠긴 듯이 먼 곳을 바라보고 있었다. 언제나 딱딱하게 날이 서 있던 눈가는 한결 힘이 풀어져 있었고, 알렉스는 왠지 찰스를 처음 만났던 때와 비슷한 기분이 들었다. 독방 문이 열렸을 때 곧장 다가왔던, 텔레패스의 부드럽고, 따뜻한 빛 같은 손길이 자신의 머릿속으로 들어와 군데 군데를 조심스럽게 건드렸던 감촉은 지금도 잊을 수가 없는, 그전까지는 단 한 번도 받아본 적 없는 타인의 다정함이었다. 이전 것보다 훨씬 대담한 질문이 그 뒤를 이은 것은 그 때문인지도 몰랐다.

_ “누굴 죽였는데요?” _

그 말에 에릭은 알렉스를 돌아보더니 소리내어 크게 웃었다. 알렉스는 그가 그렇게 웃는 것을 본 적이 손에 꼽을 만큼 적었다. 한 손으로도 충분히 꼽을 수 있을 만큼. 그리고 그건 매번 그가 찰스와 단 둘이 이야기를 나누고 있을 때만이었다. 1층 서재에서 두 사람이 매일 저녁 체스판을 사이에 두고 밤새도록 이야기를 나눈다는 것은 웨스트체스터에 머물고 있는 사람이라면 누구나 알고 있는 당연한 일과였으니까.

_ “아무도 안 죽였어.” _

자조적이던 웃음소리가 잦아들 무렵, 에릭이 고개를 저으며 대답했다. 다행스럽게도 그의 시선은 창가 언저리에 머물다가 —션과 찰스가 뒷마당에서 훈련을 하고 있었다— 다시 자신이 읽던 책으로 향했다. 어딘가 지치고 피곤해 보이는 에릭을 본 것은 처음이라서 알렉스는 만일 그때 눈이 마주쳤더라면 자신이 어떻게 했을지 여전히 상상이 가질 않았다. 그 방에서 도망치듯 뛰쳐나왔을까. 그는 그날 처음으로 에릭 랜셔도 그저 사람일 뿐이라는 걸 알았다.

_ “감옥에 가기 전에는 아무도 죽이지 않았지.” _

그걸로 대화는 끝이었다. 에릭은 다시금 빈틈없는 모습으로 돌아왔고, 조용히 책장을 넘겼다. 알렉스 역시 찰스가 내준 작문 과제에 다시 집중했다. 그때에는 이유를 알 수 없었지만 —그저 왜 하필 지금 이런 걸 해야 한다는 건지 불평만 늘어놓았었지만— 어쨌든 찰스의 반쯤은 명령인 것 같은 권유에 의해 리전트 시험 공부를 하고 있었으니까. 물론 쿠바에서의 사건 때문에 실제로 시험에 응시한 건 2년 반이나 지나서였고, 그렇다고 SAT에 응시한 건 아니었기 때문에 대학에 진학한 것도 아니었지만, 리전트 시험에 합격한 것은 후일 자비에 스쿨에 관련된 서류에 그가 교직원으로 이름을 올리는데 여러가지로 도움이 되었다. 그가 담당하는 수업들은 다소 공격적인 뮤턴트 능력을 훈련하는 수업이지만 그래도 학생들의 숙제 시간을 돌봐준다든지 하는 다른 일상적인 업무에 어려움을 겪지 않는 것도 그 덕분이었다. 알렉스는 그제서야 찰스가 얼마나 오랫동안 자비에 스쿨을 생각해 왔는지, 왜 그가 그렇게도 확신에 찬 목소리로 에릭에게 우린 같은 것을 원하는 게 아니라고 말할 수 있었는지 알 수 있었다. 왜 에릭이 가버릴 수밖에 없었는지도. 그래서 쿠바에서 그가 붉은 연기와 함께 사라져 버렸을 때, 그를 원망하고 미워하긴 했어도 떠났다는 사실 자체는 그렇게 큰 충격이 아니었는지도 몰랐다.

_ —에릭이 아직 차 안에… 에릭…— _

알렉스는 찰스를 돌아다보았다. 행크가 그를 진정시키려 하고 있었지만 알레스는 소용 없는 일이라는 걸 알고 있었다. 쿠바의 해변에서 몇 시간이나 다리에 감각이 없다는 말 밖에 중얼거리지 못하던 때처럼, 텔레패스는 자신의 능력조차 통제하지 못하고 있었다. 에릭을 또다시 잃어버린다면, 찰스가 이번에는 완전히 망가져 버릴 거란 생각이 사형 선고처럼 머릿속에 내려앉았다. 

“텔레포트로는 못 꺼내요?”

“출혈사 할 지도 몰라.”

표정을 읽기가 어려운 새빨간 살갗의 뮤턴트는 알렉스조차 이질감이 느껴질 정도로 침착했다. 출혈사라는 단어에 모든 것이 꿈결의 일인것처럼 아득하게 멍해지는 기분이 들었지만 이 상황을 정리할 사람이 자신 외에는 없다는 사실이 날카롭게 어깨를 짓누르며 정신이 들게 했다. 알렉스는 잠시 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 차체의 오른편 프레임은 완전히 구겨져 있었고, 천장 부분이 짓눌려 있는 것으로 보아 상당히 큰 차량이 오른쪽에서 세게 들이 받은 것 같았다. 찰스의 기억에선 조수석에 앉아 잠들어 있던 에릭은 충격의 여파로 인해 상체가 운전석 쪽으로 밀려나가 있었고, 앞유리창은 열을 받아 휘어진 플라스틱처럼 어그러져 있어서 파편만 주의한다면 행크의 손으로도 충분히 뜯어낼 수 있었지만 에릭이 무너진 오른편 프레임에 깔려 있었기 때문에 그런다 해도 꺼낼 수는 없을 것 같았다. 알렉스는 다시 눈을 감았다. 전쟁터에서 숱하게 보았던 시체들이 떠오르자 오히려 정신이 맑아지며 침착해지는 기분이 들었다. 알렉스는 생각을 거기에서 멈추며 다시 흉물스럽게 일그러진 고철 덩어리를 내려다보았다. 사진처럼 선명한 이미지로 남아, 얼룩처럼 달라붙어 뇌리를 떠나지 않는 그 모습들이 제가 쏜 총에 맞아 죽은 사람들이라는 것까지는 떠올리지 않으려 애쓰면서.

“그럼 병원으로 옮길 수도 없겠네요. 레이즈 박사를 데려와줘요. NYP 병원이나 자택에 있을 거에요, 션이랑 가면 따라와줄거에요.”

아자젤은 대답 없이 아릿한 황 냄새와 붉은 연기를 남긴채 이동해서는 마침 지하 벙커로 들어서던 션을 낚아채 다시 사라졌다. 찰스는 능력을 통제하지 못해 머릿속에 흘러넘치는 목소리들로 괴로워하고 있었고, 행크가 팔에 진정제를 놓아주고 있었다. 알렉스는 인터폰으로 달려가 남쪽 별관와 연결된 버튼을 눌렀다. 얼마 지나지 않아 아르만도의 목소리가 스피커에서 흘러나왔다.

—‘무슨 일이야?’

“지하 벙커로 스캇을 좀 보내줘”

—‘알겠어’

아르만도가 자세한 상황을 물었더라도 알렉스는 대답해줄 말이 없었을 거였기 때문에 그가 더 이상 캐묻지 않은게 그렇게 다행스러울 수가 없었다. 충돌이 있기 전까지 찰스도 차 안에 있었던 것은 분명했다. 찰스와 에릭이 쿠바 이전처럼 다시 친밀한 사이였던 것도 분명했다. 장면 장면 끊어져있던 기억에 붙어있던 감정에서 얼마든지 읽어낼 수 있었다. _—기어 노브를 붙든 손 위로 겹쳐지는 손가락—에릭의 코트가 카시트에 쓸리는 소리—작은 웃음소리—아직 20분쯤 남았어—반쯤 잠결인 듯한 녹색 눈이 올려다보는 시선—아무런 경계심 없이 잠든 얼굴에 지나치는 노란 가로등 불빛—_ 그리고 가드레일에 등과 옆구리를 부딪힌 충격에서 고개를 들었을 때 고요한 밤공기를 가득 메운 날카로운 충돌음. 왜 에릭이 자동차 사고를 막지 못했는지 이해할 수 없었고, 학교가 위험에 빠져 있는 것인지도 판단이 서지 않았고, 어떻게 아자젤이 여기에 온 것인지도 알 수 없었다. 자동차는 작은 부품들까지 죄다 금속으로 이루어져 있는데, 에릭은 왜 그걸 막지 못한거지?

행크도 같은 생각을 하고 있었던지, 알렉스와 마주친 노란색 눈동자도 의아함에 가득 차 있었다. 하지만 지금은 그런 의문에 빠져 있을 겨를이 없었고, 행크는 재빠르게 찰스의 소매를 걷어올린 뒤 그의 텔레패스 능력을 둔화시키는 물질이 들어간 진정제를 투여하기 시작했다. 지하 벙커의 한쪽 벽면에서는 눈부신 자줏빛 번개 같은 연기가 일더니 누군가가 공기를 찢어놓은 듯이 허공에 틈새가 벌어지기 시작했다. 학교가 위험한 상황일지도 모른다고 생각한 다윈이 클라리스를 통해 스캇을 보내기로 한 모양이었다. 허공 너머에는 남쪽 별관의 지하 대피소의 모습이 언뜻 비쳤고, 스캇이 차원을 통과하자 마자 틈새는 곧장 닫혔다. 알렉스는 잠깐동안 클라리스의 능력을 통해 에릭을 병원으로 이동시키는게 더 낫지 않을까 —자비에 스쿨에도 의료실은 있었고, 위험한 뮤턴트 능력을 훈련하는 과정에서 입을 수 있는 다양한 부상에 대비해 여러 기구들을 갖추어 놓긴 했지만 차의 상황을 봐서는 충분할 것 같지 않았다— 생각해봤지만 클라리스는 아홉 살짜리 어린 아이였고, 장거리 텔레포트는 해본 적이 없었기에 그 생각은 곧바로 그만두었다. 

“형!”

눈에서 나오는 플라스마 광선을 조절하기 위해 쓰고 있는 네모난 특수 투시경을 통해서 보는 세상은 이전에 보던 세상과는 달리 답답하고 흐릿할게 분명했지만 그럼에도 스캇의 눈에 찰스의 흐트러진 모습이나 종잇장처럼 구겨진 자동차의 모습은 확연히 들어왔다. 알렉스는 재빨리 동생에게 다가가 시선을 맞추었다. 열 다섯 살짜리에게 이 설명이 상황을 이해하기에 충분하기를 바라면서. 

“스캇. 걱정하지 마. 사고가 조금 있었는데, 교수님 친구가 차에서 못 나왔어. 꺼내려면 네 도움이 필요해.”

여러가지로 형편없는 거짓말이었다. 어떻게 사고가 난 자동차가 지하 벙커에 와 있는건지, 왜 병원에 가지 않는건지 같은 간단한 의문에서부터 대답할 길이 없는 조악한 설명이었지만 스캇은 말없이 고개를 끄덕였고, 알렉스는 그게 동생이 정말로 상황의 급박함이나 심각성을 눈치채고 이해한 것인지, 아니면 그저 얼떨결에 고개를 끄덕인 것인지 신경쓸 여력이 없었다. 그저 차의 상태나 에릭의 모습을 보더라도 스캇이 겁에 질리지 않기만을 바랄 뿐이었다. 사실은 이런 건 열 다섯 살 동생에게 보여주고 싶지 않았지만 선택의 여지가 없었다. 그나마 다행인 건 헬멧과 망토가 없으니 매그니토라는 걸 알아볼 리는 없다는 거였다.

알렉스의 손에 이끌려 자동차 앞쪽에 서게 된 스캇은 눈앞에 보이는 광경에 날카롭게 숨을 들이켰지만 곧 형의 지시에 따라 자동차 프레임을 잘라내기 시작했다. 2분쯤 지나 맨 마지막으로 앞좌석에 옆으로 쓰러져 있는 사람의 오른쪽 가슴팍에 박힌 프레임의 한쪽 끝을 잘라냈을 때, 스캇은 등뒤에 뭔가 홱 하는 바람이 인 것을 느꼈다. 뒤를 돌아보자 온몸이 새빨갛고 꼬리가 달린 처음 보는 남자가 레이즈 박사와 션과 서 있었지만 그를 더 자세히 보기 전에 다시 션의 손에 이끌려 다른 학생들이 있는 지하 대피소로 향하게 되었다.

“아직 살아 있어요.”

찰스에게 들리지 않길 바라며 —텔레패스로 듣는다면 어쩔 수 없겠지만— 낮은 소리로 알렉스가 말했다. 아자젤이 부상의 심각성을 얘기했는지, 레이즈 박사는 몇가지 도구와 설비들을 같이 가지고 온 상태였다. 알렉스는 그 기기들을 바라보면서 ‘아직’이라는 말의 잔인성을 속으로 곱씹었다. 세실리아는 행크에게 에릭을 의료실로 옮겨줄 것을 부탁했고, 아자젤은 다시금 붉은 연기와 함께 기기들과 사라졌다. 

“찰스는 어때?”

“행크가 진정제를 놨지만…”

알렉스는 말끝을 흐리며 고개를 저었다. 굳이 그의 설명이 아니어도 찰스가 대답할 만한 경황이 아니라는 건 확연했지만 세실리아는 그래도 그의 앞에 앉아 손을 잡고 찰스의 정신을 자신에게 집중시키려 애썼다. 알렉스는 텔레패스의 눈이 초점이 풀린 채 빠르게 떨리는 것을 전에도 본 적이 있었기에 그게 소용 없는 일이라는 걸 잘 알았다.

“교수님은 지금 그럴 수 있는 상황이 아니에요.”

“나도 알아. 하지만 수혈을 해야 하는데, 혈액 검사를 하는 것보단 이게 더 빠를 거야.”

“아자젤이—“

“모른다는 군.”

둔탁한 돌덩어리에 한대 얻어맞은 듯한 기분이 들어 알렉스는 할 말을 잃었다. 정말 고집스럽게도 자기 얘기를 안 하는 사람이긴 하지만, 적어도 테러리스트가 될 거면 자기 주변 사람에게 혈액형 정도는 알려줘야 하는 거 아닌가 하는 생각이 들었다. 알렉스는 여전히 자신의 세면대 캐비닛 안에 걸려있는 군인식표를 떠올렸다. 이제 그런 개 목줄 따위는 어딘가 서랍 구석에 처박아두어도 되건만, 그는 굳이 그걸 거기에 걸어두고 아침 저녁으로 마주하곤 했다. 그렇게 하지 않으면 자신이 누구인지 잊어버릴것만 같아서. 손가락 두마디 만한 은색 금속판에는 이름과 사회보장번호, 공군 소속이라는 AF 표시가 새겨져 있었고 그 아래에는 O POS라는 혈액형이, 종교가 적혀 있어야 할 맨 아랫줄에는 NO PREFERENCE라고 각인되어 있었다.

“찰스, 찰스, 나에요, 세실리아.”

30초쯤 지나서야 찰스는 눈앞에서 누군가가 자신을 부르고 있다는 걸, 그게 레이즈 박사라는 걸 알아보았다. 세실리아는 천천히, 또렷한 목소리로 그를 진정시키며 상황을 설명하기 시작했지만 찰스는 이미 그녀가 물어보려는 것을 알고 있었다. 아마 텔레패스로 머릿속에서 낚아챘거나, 혹은 진정제를 맞았는데도 의도치 않게 들은 것 같았다. 눈물로 얼룩진 텔레패스의 얼굴이 한층 더 하얗게 그늘졌다. 찰스는 힘없이 고개를 저으며 잔뜩 젖은 목소리로 대답했다.

“B 마이너스… 에릭은 B 마이너스에요.”

다른 두 사람도 찰스만큼 안색이 창백해졌다. 알렉스는 인식표의 혈액형에 NEG가 써 있는 군인들을 얼마나 드물게 봤는지, 또 그들에게 수혈이 필요했을 때에는 군의관들이 얼마나 난처한 표정으로 고개를 내저었는지 똑똑히 기억했다. 아자젤이 그의 혈액형을 모르는 것도 이상할 게 없었다. 알렉스가 생각할 수 있는 것 중에 에릭의 치명적인 약점이라 할 만한 건 그것 말곤 없었으니까. 


	4. Charles

기계음만 반복적으로 울리는 적막감이 목을 죄어오는 듯이 공기를 갑갑하게 만들었다. 커튼이 드리워진 창문으로 비치는 새벽녘의 푸르스름한 햇빛에 회복실의 실내는 윤곽만 잿빛으로 어렴풋이 구분이 가는 정도였다. 꼬박 하루가 지나간 일이었지만 찰스의 머릿속에서는 여전히 충돌의 굉음이 그림자처럼 메아리치고 있었다. 레이즈 박사는 물론 행크도 몇 번이나 찰스를 다른 방으로 옮겨 쉬게 하려 했지만 텔레패스의 고집을 꺾을 수 있는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 아무도 그가 잠을 자거나, 식사를 하도록 강요할 수가 없었다. 찰스는 침대의 옆면에 붙어있는 손바닥 한 뼘 만한 높이의 철제 난간에 기대 잠시 눈을 감았다. 오랜 시간 잠들지 못해 바짝 말라버린 눈에 눈꺼풀이 덮이자 쓰라림과 피로감이 한데 덮쳤다. 하지만 잠들 수는 없었다. 이대로 눈을 감아버린다면 다시 일어났을 때, 그가 영원히 사라져있을 것만 같아서.

_“실험실 생쥐가 따로 없는걸”_

세리브로의 첫 시험작 헬멧을 머리에 썼을 때 장난스럽게 그렇게 놀리는 말을 하더니, 이제는 본인이 꼭 실험실 생쥐처럼 온갖 전선과 튜브들에 연결되어 있었다. 다른 점이 있다면, 헬멧이 아니라 그의 몸에 연결되어있다는 정도였다. 심박수를 보여주는 모니터에서 날카롭고 짧은 소리가 규칙적으로 흘러나오고, 산소 호흡기의 펌프 소리가 그와 엇박으로 방안을 가득 메웠다. 찰스는 손등으로 눈가를 세게 눌러 잠을 떨쳐버리며 에릭에게 연결되어 있는 선들을 하나 하나 바라보았다. 그것 외에는 할 수 있는 것도 없었다. 왼쪽 손은 석고 붕대로 감겨 있었고, 오른쪽은 어깨에서부터 팔이 움직이지 않도록 고정되어 있었기 때문에 딱히 손을 잡고 있는다거나 할 수도 없었으니까. 코마 상태에 있는 사람의 정신은 마치 죽은 사람들의 것처럼 싸늘했기 때문에 텔레패스로 그의 정신을 쓰다듬는것도 차갑게 식어버린 비석을 더듬는 기분이 들 뿐이었다. 찰스는 자세를 고쳐앉으며 손을 뻗어 침대 한켠에 걸려있던 차트를 다시 집어들었다. 벌써 30시간 가까이 의자에서 벗어나질 않고 있어서인지 허리와 등, 목이 얼얼하다 못해 아려왔지만 그렇다고 에릭의 곁을 떠날 생각은 조금도 없었다. 어쩌면 오래 앉아있어서가 아니라, 가드레일에 부딪힌 타박상 때문일지도 모르겠다고 생각하며 찰스는 이미 내용을 줄줄이 왼지 오래된 차트를 또 다시 한줄 한줄 읽어내려갔다. 행크가 잔소리 할게 뻔했지만 손의 상처를 감싼 거즈가 차트 종이에 두어번 걸리자 찰스는 성가시다는 듯이 그것들을 다시 떼어내버렸다. 꿰맬 필요도 없는 생채기 같은 얕은 상처에 지나지 않았고, 찰스는 행크가 너무 과보호를 하려 든다고 생각하며 한숨을 쉬었다.

왼쪽 손목과 손가락 네 개가 부러지긴 했지만 —운전석으로 튕겨나갈 때 핸들에 부딪힌 것 같았다— 대부분의 부상은 오른편에 집중되어 있었고, 그래도 뮤턴트 능력을 통해 약간은 충돌을 막아낼 수 있었던지 그나마 상체에만 국한되어 있었다. 오른쪽 쇄골 아래에서 허리부근까지 이어지는 찰과상은 꽤 깊어서 200바늘이 넘게 꿰매야 했고, 갈비뼈는 8개가 골절되었지만 다행히도 두 개를 제외하고는 비 전위 골절이었다. 나머지 두 개 갈비뼈의 부서진 뼈조각들이 폐를 찔러 구멍을 내고 대량의 내출혈을 일으켰으니 다행이라고 하기도 뭐하긴 했지만. 그 밖에는 오른쪽 쇄골 골절이나, 견관절의 전방골절 탈구나, 근육 파열이나, 경추염좌나, 가벼운 —과연 그럴지는 에릭이 깨기 전까지는 알 길이 없었지만— 뇌진탕 정도였다. 비록 차안에 있었지만 사납게 달려드는 25톤 트럭에 부딪힌 사람치고는, 이 정도면 양호한 편이긴 했다. 물론 지금이라도 어느 순간에든 모니터에 기다란 수평선이 그려지거나 호흡기로도 더 이상 그를 숨쉬게 하지 못할지도 몰랐지만.

아자젤이 미국 전역은 물론 유럽의 혈액 센터까지 오가며 B- 혈액을 모아오긴 했지만 내출혈을 멈추기 까지는 오랜 시간이 걸렸고, 대부분의 혈액 센터에는 B- 혈액이 없었다. 운 좋게도 자비에 스쿨 학생 중 한 명이 —피터 막시모프였다— B- 였고, 유독 사고를 자주 치는 말썽쟁이라 행크가 한 달에 한 번씩 꼭 채혈을 해놓도록 한 덕분에 아자젤이 돌아올 때까지 버틸 수 있었다. 찰스는 만일 피터가 자비에 스쿨에 없었거나, 아자젤에게 연락이 제때 되지 않았거나, 레이즈 박사가 바로 올 수 없었거나 했을 가능성이 하나씩 떠오를 적마다 얼음속에 내던져진 것처럼 온 몸이 싸늘한 충격에 휩싸이는 기분이 들었다.

_“잠깐, 행크, 살려도 되는거야?”_

_“션, 무슨 소리야? 지금 당장 수혈 안 하면—“_

_“매그니토라고! 살리자는 거야? 매그니토를?”_

_“지금은 쿠바 얘길 할 때가—“_

_“그 얘기가 아니야! 브라더후드가 뭘 하고 다니는진 너도 알잖아!”_

에릭의 곁에 있겠다고 고집을 피울 때, 의도치 않게 션의 기억을 보게 되었지만 찰스는 아무 말도 할 수가 없었다. 션의 표면 생각에 이 기억과 함께 죄책감이 진하게 울려댔기 때문이 아니라, 지난 10년간 단 한 번도 쿠바 일에 대해 그들에게 제대로된 설명을 해주지 않고 회피해온 자신의 책임 때문이었다. 에릭 랜셔를 잃은 것은 자신뿐만 아니라, 아직 아이들에 지나지 않았던 션과 행크, 알렉스도 마찬가지 였다. 게다가 그들은 자신이 모든 것을 포기하고 절망에만 빠져 지냈을 때에도 곁을 지켰었다. 하지만 그것 역시, 찰스는 제대로 된 설명을 준 적이 없었다. 다시 에릭을 만난게 5년이나 되어가는데도. 

그가 되도록이면 다른 사람들의 머릿속에 들어가지 않는 것은 어떤 대단한 도덕심이나 자제력이 있어서가 아니었다. 찰스는 다른 사람들이 자신을 뭐라고 생각하는지가 두려웠다. 정부 인사나, CIA나 FBI의 사람들이라면 차라리 속이 편했다. 하지만 가까운 곳에서, 매일 자신을 보는 사람들, 특히 오랜시간 자신의 밑바닥까지 곁에서 지켜본 행크나 션, 알렉스가 자신을 어떻게 생각하는지는 알고 싶지 않았다. 그들이 떠나가지 않고 자비에 스쿨에 머물러 있는 이유가, 달리 다른 선택권이 없기 때문일거라는 자괴감을, 매일 밤 스카치 잔을 기울이며 쓸데 없는 자조적인 망상이라 치부하는 그 두려움이 터무니 없는 걱정이 아니라 실체가 있는 진실임을 확인하게 될까봐. 세상에서 추켜세우는 프로페서 X와 찰스 이그자비에는 거리가 먼 사람이라는 걸, 바로 눈앞에서 확인할 시간이 10년이나 있었으니까.

_“정말로 그렇게 순진한거야? 아니면 오만함인가?”_

찰스는 무거운 숨을 내뱉었다. 뜨거운 불덩이를 토하는 것처럼, 한숨에 속이 아릿하게 타들어가는 기분이 들었다. 학교 수업은 어떻게 되었는지, 학생들은 어떻게 하고 있는지를 신경써야 했지만 도저히 그런 걱정이 그의 머릿속에 차지할 자리가 없었다. 이대로 에릭이 다시는 일어나지 않는다면 어떻게 해야 할지도 알 수가 없었다. 언제부터였는지는 모르지만 매그니토든, 에릭 랜셔든 그 없이는 자신이 무슨 생각을 하고, 무슨 선택을 해야 하는지도 알 수가 없었다. 어쩌면 차가운 겨울 밤의 대서양에 뛰어들던 그 순간부터였는지도 몰랐다. 얄궂은 이야기지만, 쿠바 사건 직후에도 찰스는 단 한 순간도 그날의 일을 후회한 적이 없었다. 우습게도.

행크와 레이즈 박사가 수술실에 들어가 있고, 아자젤이 혈액을 모으러 고군분투하는 동안, 션은 줄리언을 데리고 사고 현장에 다녀왔다. 학교가 위험한 상태인지 어떤지 확신이 없었기 때문에 알렉스와 아르만도는 학교에 남아 있어야 했기 때문에 학생을 임무에 투입시키는게 누구도 내키지 않았지만 별다른 선택권이 없었다. 테사나 아마라가 있었다면 좋았겠지만, 그들은 여전히 군병원에서 일하는 중이었고, 마지막으로 연락을 받았을 때 아마라는 아직도 베트남에 있었다. 그들에게는 징집 의무가 없었지만, 간호장교로 지원하는 건 사람들이 뮤턴트를 동등한 사회의 일원으로 인식하게 하기에 좋을 것이고, 자비에 스쿨에 대한 정치인들의 우호적인 태도를 이끌어 내기에도 좋을 것이라는 게 테사의 생각이었다. 실제 전선에 투입되는 것과는 다르니 크게 위험할 것도 없다는 주장에 찰스는 아마라의 지원도 막을 수가 없었다. 하지만 종전이 되어 군인들은 고향으로 돌아왔지만, 간호사들은 부상병이 넘치는 병원을 쉽게 떠날 수가 없었다.

처음에는 날아갈 수 있는 션 만큼이나 이동에 제약이 없는 피터를 보낼까 생각했지만, 채혈해둔 B- 혈액을 모두 써버린 데다가 어떤 상황인지도 모르는 곳에 마냥 어린 애 같은 피터를 보내는 건 너무 위험했기 때문에, 아직 능력의 범위가 제한적이고, 제어력이 불안정하긴 하지만 텔레키네시스인 줄리언이 션과 사고현장에 다녀왔다. 찰스의 기억대로 텅 빈 고속도로에는 포드의 25톤짜리 대형 화물 트럭 두 대가 버려진 채였고, 운전석은 텅 비어 있었다. 위성과 신호가 연결된 원격 장치가 붙어있는 것으로 보아 처음부터 아무도 타고 있지 않았던게 분명했다. 누가 보아도 텔레패스인 찰스가 위험을 미리 감지하지 못하도록 하기 위한 공작이었지만 이 사고는 꼭 찰스만을 노린 것은 아니었다. 두 트럭의 컨테이너에 가득 차 있었던 화물은 대리석으로, 행크는 25톤 정도 되는 비금속 물질이 가득 차 있는 컨테이너라면 에릭이 트럭을 멈출 수 없었던 이유로 충분하다고 설명했다. 그의 뮤턴트 능력이 지배할 수 있는 것은 금속에 제한되어 있었고, 따라서 금속이라면 간단한 생각만으로도 움직임을 제어할 수 있었지만 —빠르게 날아오는 총알이든, 거대한 건물의 철근 구조든 상관 없이— 대리석이라면 비록 금속 덩어리인 컨테이너 안에 실려 있다 할지라도 그 무게만큼에 상응하는 힘으로 트럭을 막아내야 했다. 새벽 이슬에 젖어 있던 도로의 마찰력이나, 트럭이 달려오던 속도, 주어졌던 시간 등을 고려하면 그가 충돌 순간에 타격을 약간 상쇄할 수 있었던 것만 해도 행운이었다.

아직까지 학교에는 별다른 공격이 없었지만, 별안간 들이닥친 이 공격의 근원지를 밝혀내기 전까지는 안심할 수 없었다. 모이라가 비공식적인 채널로 CIA의 정보망을 —CIA의 소행일 가능성도 염두에 두지 않을 수 없었다— 뒤지고 있었고, 행크는 위성 신호를 추적하고 있었다. 아자젤은 한 시간 간격으로 나타나 에릭의 상태를 보고 갔지만 별다른 말은 없었다. 찰스는 만일 브라더후드에서 공격을 추적해낸다 해도 그가 정보를 공유해 줄 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 텔레포트 뮤턴트의 머릿속은 러시아어로 가득 차 있었고, 그의 목에 칼라가 굳건히 채워져 있는 한 표면 생각 이상의 것을 깊게 파헤쳐 볼 수도 없었다. 찰스는 벌써 몇 번째인지 셀 수도 없이 읽은 차트를 마지막으로 한 번 더 꼼꼼히 읽은 뒤 다시 침대 옆에 걸어두었다. 커튼의 직물 틈새로 비치는 햇빛은 새벽녘의 어스름한 푸른 빛에서 일출의 선홍빛으로 변해가고 있었다. 

“매그니토는?”

회복실의 문이 거칠게 열리고, 다시는 이렇게 가까이서 볼 일이 없을 줄 알았던 파란색 피부의 뮤턴트가 팔짱을 낀 채 들어섰다. 아자젤이 그렇게 오고 가기를 반복했으니, 언제든지 브라더후드의 뮤턴트들이 에릭을 데리러, 혹은 상태를 확인하러 올 거라고 예상은 하고 있었지만 레이븐을 다시 보는 것이 이토록 차분하고 침착하게 받아들여질 줄은 생각도 못했던 일이었다. 바깥이 조금 소란스럽다는 건 알고 있었지만, 레이븐이 왔기 때문일 줄도 몰랐고. 문 너머 복도에는 행크와 션이 서 있었다. 아마 레이븐을 —왜인지는 알 수 없지만— 막으려던 것 같았다. 찰스는 텔레패스로 그들을 달래 보냈다.

“이쪽에 있어. 오랜만이구나, 레이븐.”

“미스틱이야.”

“…오랜만이구나, 미스틱.”

10년이 지났지만 레이븐은 조금도 달라지지 않은 모습이었다. 아니, 적어도 겉으로 보이는 나이 만큼은 이전과 꼭 같아보였다. 하지만 아름다운 비늘로 뒤덮인 파란 뮤턴트의 모습 어디에서도, 찰스가 알던 18살 소녀는 찾아 볼 수가 없었다. 피부색이나 머리, 눈동자 색을 말하는 것이 아니었다. 그가 알던 레이븐 다크홀름은 그 어디에도 없었다. 미스틱이 매그니토의 오른팔이라는 건 익히 알려진 사실이었고, 그건 단순히 그들이 이 웨스트체스터 저택에서부터 알던 사이이기 때문이 아니었다. 찰스는 레이븐에게 차트를 건넸지만 에릭이 얼마나 다쳤는지는 그걸 읽어보지 않아도 얼마든지 알 수 있었다. 아자젤에게 이미 들었을 텐데도 충격적이었던지 레이븐은 한동안 꼼짝도 않고 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 아자젤과 마찬가지로 그녀의 목에도 텔레패스를 막아내는 칼라가 채워져 있었지만, 텔레패스 없이는 사람의 표정을 읽는 간단한 일조차 형편 없이 서툰 찰스라 할지라도 레이븐의 표정 만큼은 읽어낼 수가 있었다. 어두운 방안에서 남색으로 보이는 피부색이라 할지라도.

“…어떻게 된 거야?”

“교통사고.”

“하지만… 매그니토잖아.”

찰스도 그 점이 받아들여지지 않았다. 행크가 아무리 과학적인 해설을 내놓아도 —유전학이 전공이긴 해도 행크의 도움 없이도 찰스도 이해할 수 있는 간단한 물리학이었다— 그냥 받아들일 수가 없었다. 찰스는 제 입으로 한 대답이지만 스스로도 말이 되지 않는 대답을 내놓은 게 우습다는 듯 한숨 섞인 웃음을 뱉으며 고개를 숙였다. 손바닥에 와닿는 얼굴의 감촉이 마치 타인의 살덩어리를 만지는 것처럼 낯설었다. 이 모든게 현실이라는 감각이 들지를 않았다. 이 방 안에 다른 사람이 두 명이나 있는데도 마치 없는 사람들처럼 텔레패스로는 아무것도 느껴지지 않기 때문에 더더욱 그랬다.

“트럭에 대리석이 실려 있었어. 25톤 정도.”

“위성 안테나도 움직였잖아.”

“그건 전부 금속이니까.”

“잠수함도 들어올렸다고.”

“전부 금속이지.”

그리고, 지금껏 마음 속에서 그를 괴롭히던 생각이 이제야 밖으로 마저 튀어나왔다. 지금껏 머릿속에서 끊임없이 반복재생되는 충돌음과 더불어 속을 난도질하듯 베어내던 울림이, 죄를 고백할 대상이 없어 속에서만 들끓고 있던 죄책감이 레이븐의 앞에서는 흘러나왔다.

“나를 구하느라 그랬어.”

행크나, 레이즈 박사가 들었다면 수선을 피우며 전혀 그렇지 않다고, 이건 그냥 사고였다고 자신을 진정시키려 했을 게 뻔했다. 하지만 찰스가 보기엔 아무리 그렇게 부인한다 해도 변하지 않는 사실일 뿐이었다. 옆자리에 자신이 있지 않았더라면. 그랬더라면 에릭은 얼마든지 사고를 피했을 것이다. 자신을 운전석에서 빼내어 충돌 현장에서 50미터나 떨어진 곳으로 옮겨놓을 시간에 본인이 벗어났겠지. 아니면 그 트럭을 멈췄거나. _—찰스를 또 다치게 할 순 없어—_ 이 멍청한 고집쟁이는, 제 시간 안에 트럭을 멈추지 못할지도 모르는 아주 작은 가능성 때문에 충돌을 피하는 걸 포기하고 옆자리에 있던 친구만큼은 반드시 구하기로 결정한 거였다. 

_“그래 이번엔 아예 날 휠체어에 앉혀놓고 떠나지 그래!”_

언젠가 —아마도 3년쯤 전— 감정적으로 격한 언쟁을 벌이다가 오로지 에릭에게 상처를 주기 위한 목적으로 했던 말이 떠올랐다. 쿠바에서의 일이 그저 사고였고, 누구의 탓도 아니라는 걸 받아들인지 오래된 뒤였기 때문에 정말로 에릭에게 그 일에 책임이 있다고 생각하며 화살을 돌린 건 아니었다. 단지 자신의 왼쪽 다리나 지팡이를 볼 적마다 언제나 에릭의 표면 생각에 송곳에 찔린듯이 따끔하게 죄책감이 퍼져나가는 걸 잘 알고 있었기 때문에, 그리고 당시에는 화가 나 있어서 어떻게든 그에게 상처를 주고 싶었기 때문에 내뱉은 말이었다. 그리고 그 생각은 적중해서, 사납게 쏘아붙이던 에릭은 그 기세가 홱 꺾인 채 말을 잃고 물러설 수밖에 없었다. 찰스가 본 것 중에 가장 아름다운 마음을 스스로를 향한 분노와 후회, 죄책감이 쓰리게 물들이는 것을 두고 볼 수 없어 곧장 사과하고 그런 뜻이 아니었다고 그를 붙잡았지만. 

“찰스…”

어깨와 목덜미에 딱딱한 비늘이 와닿은 뒤에도 한참이 지나서야 찰스는 자신이 다시 울고 있다는 것을 알았다. 에릭의 침대 옆에 앉아있는 내내 눈물은 다 말라버린것만 같았는데, 무언가가 또 눈물샘을 가득 채운 모양이었다. 찰스는 레이븐을 마주 끌어안았다. 마코가 난동을 부리는 밤이면 둘이서 이렇게 꼭 끌어안은 채 장농 속에 숨어있곤 했었는데. 어쩌다가 이걸 모두 잃어버렸을까 하는 해묵은 생각이 또다시 고개를 들었다. 


	5. Erik

모든 것이 아득했다. 머릿속으로 생각하는 것조차 제대로 된 문장이 만들어지기 전에 의식이 모래알처럼 흘러내렸다. 한동안은 피부에 와닿는 공기의 감촉이 불쾌한 꿈 속의 것인지 현실인지도 분간이 가질 않았다. 한참이 지나서야 그는 이게 꿈이 아니라는 결론을 내렸다. 하지만 자신이 어디에 있는 것인지, 왜 몸을 움직일 수 없는 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 반쯤은 무의식적으로 능력을 뻗어 주변의 금속을 감지해보려 했지만 아무것도 느껴지질 않았다. 눈을 떠보려 했지만 떠지지 않았고, 손가락 하나 움직여지지 않았다. 그러나 무력함에 불안감이 미처 피어오르기도 전에, 다시 잠이 미끄러지듯 쏟아졌다.

다음 번에 잠에서 깼을 때에도, 몸은 여전히 눈꺼풀 하나 움직일 수가 없었다. 돌처럼 딱딱하게 굳은 몸안에 의식이 갖힌 것처럼. 주변의 소음이 어렴풋이 들려왔지만 누군가가 귀를 양손으로 꽉 누르고 있는 듯이 잘 들리지 않았고, 들리는 것조차 무슨 소리인지 제대로 인지할 수가 없었다. 여전히 생각은 스르르 흩어져버렸고, 또다시 반사적으로 능력을 뻗었다. 이번에는 금속이 느껴졌다. 주변에 금속이 한가득이었다. 하지만 뭔가가 달랐다. 원래대로라면 그가 손을 뻗지 않아도 금속이 먼저 그에게 자신을 봐달라고 아우성치듯 친숙한 울림을 외쳐와야 했다. 금속은 그의 관심을 갈구하듯이 웅웅거리는 미세한 떨림으로 존재감을 전해왔고, 언제든 그의 명령에 따를 준비가 되어 있어서 그는 간단한 생각만으로도 금속이 제 모습을 바꾸거나 움직이게 할 수 있었다. 그리고 금속이  저마다 가진 울림은 조금씩 달라서, 그는 마치 눈으로 색을 구분하거나 감촉으로 질감을 구분하듯이 금속의 종류를 구별할 수 있었다. 하지만 더 이상은 아니었다.  금속은 전부 고요했다. 그게 거기 있다는 걸 알 수는 있었지만, 더 이상 자신을 향해 울리는 소리는 들리지 않았다. 울림을 느껴보려 손을 뻗으면, 뭔가에 막힌듯 자꾸만 미끄러져서 닿을 수가 없었다. 쇼우가 셋을 세는 동안 아무리 애를 써도 동전을 뒤집을 수 없었던 날처럼. 아무리 간절하게 애원해도 자신에게 대답 한 번 돌아오지 않던 그 시절처럼. 더 이상 금속에게 자신의 의지가 들리지 않는듯 했다. 전신에 두려움과 분노가 말발굽을 달리듯 빠르게 번져나가는 것과 동시에 주변을 둘러싼 금속들은 조금씩 떨리기 시작했고, 곧 거친 마찰음을 내며 거세게 뒤흔들리기 시작했다.

_에릭—_

누군가의 목소리가 들렸다. 하지만 목소리가 누구를 부르는 것인지는 알 수 없었다. 어딘가 낯익은 듯한 이름이었다. 곁에서 요동치는 금속의 형태가 비로소 그의 마음 속에 그려지기 시작했다. 소름끼치도록 익숙한 형태였다. 쇼우는 단 한번도 그에게 가르친 적이 없었지만 실험실에 있었던 3년간 그는 모든 기구의 이름을 외우게 될 수밖에 없었다. 그것들을 전부 꺾어버리거나 녹여 없애고 싶었다. 하지만 지금 하고 있는 것조차 그의 통제를 벗어나 그의 의도와는 상관없이 벌어지고 있는 것이어서, 그런 복잡한 일을 의식적으로 하는 것은 더더욱 불가능해보였다. 그는 본능적으로 분노에 집중했다. 독일 병사들의 철모를 으스러뜨렸을 때처럼, 금속이 자신의 분노에 동조하여 스스로를 구겨버리길 바라면서.

_진정해, 막스. 괜찮아._

목소리가 자신을 불렀다. 목소리가 어딘가 낯이 익은듯한 느낌이 들었다. 무언가 따뜻하고, 부드러운 감촉이 분노와 두려움을 밀어내는게 느껴졌다. 누군가가, 목소리의 주인이 자신이 그런 감정을 느끼도록 만들고 있는 것이었지만 놀랍게도 거부감은 들지 않았다. 그는 주변의 금속들이 다시금 잠잠해지는 것을 느꼈다. 평온함, 그리고 안정감이 자신을 단단하게 붙들어주고 있었다. 눈을 떠 상대방을 보고 싶었지만 몸은 여전히 움직이지 않았고, 피로함과 졸음이 두터운 담요처럼 의식을 뒤덮었다. 

한참 뒤에 무언가가 그를 억지로 깨웠다. 저 안 깊은 곳에서부터 본능이 그에게 어서 일어나라고 충동질을 해댔다. 불안감이 위험을 경고하는 급박한 북소리처럼 울려대며 그를 깨웠다. 그는 흐릿하게 번져 보이는 희멀건 천장을 향해 멍하니 눈을 깜빡였다. 주변의 소리는 주파수가 잘 맞지 않는 라디오처럼 멀어졌다가 울리듯 가까워지길 반복했지만 무슨 소리인지 분간을 할 수는 없었다. 누군가가 자신에게 다가오며 뭐라 말을 걸었지만 누구인지, 무슨 얘기를 하는 것인지 알아들을 수 없었다. 오직 자신의 뮤턴트가 그토록 초조해 하던 대상만이 겨울 바람에 세게 얻어맞은 듯이 그의 의식 속에 날카롭게 형태가 그려졌다.

주사바늘.

그는 곧장 주사 바늘을 반대편으로 날려버리고 주사기를 들고 다가오던 사람의 몸에 금속이 하나라도 있는지를 미친듯이 훑었다. 누군가가 어깨를 잡고 흔드는데 글씨를 쓰려고 하는 것처럼 자꾸만 능력이 빗겨가고 미끄러져내렸지만 그는 상대방의 목에 걸려있던 가느다란 목걸이 줄을 찾아냈고, 다행히도 자성이 강해 이런 상황에서도 조종하기 비교적 쉬운 금속이었다. 능력이 휘청거리는 탓에 가느다란 목걸이 줄로 상대방의 목을 조르는 것은 두터운 장갑을 낀 채 엉킨 실타래를 풀려고 드는 것처럼 쉽지 않았지만 코끝에 와닿는 것이 익숙한 소독약 냄새라는 걸 깨닫자마자 곧장 쇼우의 실험실에서의 기억들이 떠올랐고, 금세 분노로 가득 찬 뮤턴트의 부름에 목걸이 줄은 파르르 떨리며 그의 의지대로 움직이기 시작했다.

다른 누군가가 주사기를 들고 다시 다가왔다. 그는 그제서야 자신의 왼쪽 팔목에 IV 바늘이 꽂혀 있다는 걸 알았다. 그러나 그가 IV 바늘을 팔에서 뽑아내는 것보다는 상대방이 조금 더 빨랐고, 그는 음소거 버튼을 누른 것처럼 금속의 감각이 서서히 사그라드는 걸 느꼈다. 마지막까지 목걸이 끈을 필사적으로 붙들고 있었지만 무언가가 무지막지한 힘으로 잡아 떼내듯이 자신의 뮤턴트 능력이 뜯겨나가는 감각에 그의 머릿속은 절망과 분노로 가득찼고 다른 금속을 찾기 위해 미친듯이 주변을 더듬었지만 느껴지는 건 아무 것도 없었다. 하지만 그게 정말로 금속이 없기 때문인지, 아니면 능력이 약물로 잠재워졌기 때문인지도 분간이 가지 않았다. 몸은 여전히 움직이지 않았고, 주변의 소리도 뭉개진채 귓가에서 울릴 뿐 누가 무슨 소리를 하는 건지도 알 수가 없었다. 눈앞은 여전히 흐릿했다. 그는 뭔가 파란 것이 눈앞에 어른거린 것 같다는 생각을 하며 약기운에 감겨오는 눈을 뜨려 애썼지만 결국에는 다시 잠에 빠져들어야 했다.

“조금만 낮춰줘요.”

“여기서 낮추면—“

“에릭에겐 능력을 다룰 수 있는게 가장 중요한 문제에요.”

이전보다는 한결 또렷하게 소리를 들을 수 있었지만 잠결에 어렴풋이 들린 대화를 제대로 이해하는데에는 약간의 시간이 필요했다. 왠지 익숙한 남자의 목소리에 그가 누구였는지를 기억해내려 애쓰는 사이, 물에 푹 젖은 솜처럼 무겁던 감각이 한층 가벼워지는 것이 느껴졌다. 그와 동시에 무언가에 세게 얻어맞는 듯한 둔탁한 통증이 상반신을 뒤덮었지만 그런 건 상관 없었다. 고통은 그에게 익숙한 감각이었고, 뮤턴트 능력이 다시 생기를 찾은 것에 비하면 뭐든 사소한 일일 뿐이었다. 예전만큼 예리한 감각은 아니었지만 방안에 있는 금속들을 모두 감지할 수 있었다. 유화의 붓결을 손가락으로 훑듯이 재빠르게 금속들을 더듬어 살피는데, 한 가지가 그의 관심을 끌었다. 목걸이 끈. 가느다란 체인을 엮어 만든 얇은 끈으로, 장신구 치고는 특이하게도 티타늄과 니켈의 합금이었다. 보통은 전투기나 의료기기에서 자주 보았던 것으로, 자성이 있는 니켈이 들어가 있어 더욱 손쉽게 그의 뮤턴트에 반응하는 금속이었다. 상대방은 목걸이가 가볍게 흔들리는 것이 자신의 움직임 때문이 아님을 눈치채고 굳은듯이 가만히 서 있었다. 그는 그런 그녀를 탐색하듯이 목걸이의 펜던트를 살짝 들어올렸다. 

_에릭._

남자의 목소리가 들렸다. 누구의 목소리인지 잘 기억이 나지 않았지만, 너무나 낯익은 목소리였다. 친숙한 음색에 그는 이유도 모른 채 자신이 위험한 건 아니라는 생각을 하며 곧장 여자의 펜던트에 흥미를 잃고 남자 쪽으로 뮤턴트를 뻗었다. 이 방안에는 금속 물체가 거의 없었고 그건 상대방의 몸에도 마찬가지였다. 하지만 한 가지, 남자가 몸에 지닌 금속이 한 가지 있었다. 납과 구리, 강철로 만들어진 물건은 손가락 한 마디가 채 되지 못할 만큼 작았고, 본래의 형태를 잃고 우그러져 있었다. 외곽선이 낯이 익었다.

_“저 배엔 수천명이 타고 있어. 선량하고, 정직하고, 결백한 사람들이란 말이야! 그냥 명령을 따르고 있을 뿐이—“_

_“‘그냥 명령을 따르는’ 사람들의 손에 놀아나는 건 지겹도록 당했어. 이제 다신 그러지 않아.”_

그 총알이었다. 단 한 순간도 잊어본 적이 없는 바로 그 총알이었다. 그 날 부주의하게 궤도를 틀어냈던 것을 단 한 순간도 후회하지 않았던 적이 없었다. 통증이 한층 진해지며 숨을 쉴 적마다 오른쪽 가슴에 날카로운 아픔이 느껴졌지만 몸을 무겁게 얽매고 있던 것 같은 감각이 더 옅어지면서 눈을 뜰 수가 있었다. 아직 초점이 잘 맞지는 않았지만 시야는 한결 또렷해져 있었다. 에릭은 고개를 돌리려 했지만 무언가가 목을 고정시키고 있었고, 마스크가 코와 입을 덮고 있어 말을 할 수도 없었다.

_찰스_.

화물 트럭이 거센 속도로 돌진해오는 감각에 재빨리 능력을 뻗었지만 거대한 트레일러 안에 금속이 아닌 뭔가를 잔뜩 싣고 있어 아무리 엔진을 꺼트리고 타이어 휠을 멈추게 하려 해도 제동거리까지 줄일 수는 없었고, 운전석에서 감지한 원격 조종 장치 또한 그의 뮤턴트를 방해하는 물질로 두겹 세겹 막혀 있어 전선들을 끊어내는 데에 집중할 시간이 필요했다. 리비에라를 최대한 오른쪽으로 떠밀리게 한 결과 겨우 1미터 정도를 남겨두고 충돌을 막을 수 있었지만 바로 반대편에서 이미 다른 화물차가 달려들고 있었다. 또 찰스를 다치게 할 수는 없다는 생각에 온 몸에 신경이 창문에 서리가 피어오르듯 곤두섰다. 똑같은 트럭. 똑같이 비금속 물질로 가득 차 있는 트레일러. 똑같이 텅 빈 운전석. 미사일에 부착된 유도장치와 회로나 연결선 구조가 동일한 원격 조종 장치. 리비에라를 뒤로 움직인다 해도 트럭 또한 방향을 틀어 목표물을 향해 돌진해올 게 분명했다. 뒷좌석에 놓인 찰스의 지팡이 —행크에게도 비밀이었기 때문에 여전히 플라스틱이었다—가 백미러에 비쳐 보이자, 망설일 것도 없었다. 운전석의 벨트 버클이 풀리고 문이 열리는 소리와 함께 찰스에게서 감지할 수 있는 모든 금속을 끌어다가 그를 차에서 끄집어냈다. 그와 동시에 그의 뮤턴트를 방해하는 물질에 겹겹이 둘러싸인 원격 장치를 망가트리는데에는 성공했지만 그땐 이미 25톤 트럭의 라디에이터 그릴이 창문을 가득 메운 뒤였다. 

“에릭.”

_다쳤어?_

초점은 아직 흐릿했지만 찰스의 손에 하얀 드레싱 붕대가 감겨 있는 걸 분간하지 못할 정도는 아니었다. 목에 뻐근하게 당기는 듯한 통증이 느껴졌지만 에릭은 찰스를 더 잘 보기 위해 고개를 약간 옆으로 돌렸다. 숨쉴적마다 느껴지는 날카로운 통증과는 또다른 고통이 허리 언저리를 거칠게 훑고 지나가 눈을 찌푸리게 했지만 이마를 쓰다듬는 손등의 기분 좋은 서늘함에 주름졌던 미간에 힘은 곧 다시 풀어졌다. 텔레패스의 손에 붕대가 감겨 있다는 건 더욱 확실해졌기에 마음이 좋지만은 않았지만.

_ 다쳤네. _

“네가 할 소린 아닌 거 같은데.”

농담을 건네는 목소리에는 피곤이 묻어나왔다. 창문을 등지고 앉아 있어 얼굴을 자세히 볼 순 없었지만 아마도 며칠 밤을 새면 곧잘 보이는 형편없는 안색을 하고 있을 게 뻔했다. 에릭은 방안에 있는 다른 사람의 인기척에 시선을 돌렸다. 처음 보는 여자였다. 진한 올리브빛 피부에 연한 갈색 머리카락은 두껍게 레게로 땋아 반묶음을 하고 있었다. 

“세실리아 레이즈 박사야. 뮤턴트지.”

_ 아, 그 유명한 레이즈 박사로군. _

외상 전문 외과 의사라더니, 목걸이가 티타늄과 니켈의 합금이었던 것이 그래서였나 하는 생각을 하며 에릭은 마침내 대면하게 된 레이즈 박사가 역시 생각대로 마음에 들지 않는다는 결론을 내렸다. 그도 그럴 수밖에 없는 게, 2년 전 레이즈 박사를 알게 되었을 즈음 찰스는 거의 반년 가까이 입만 열면 세실리아 레이즈 이야기 뿐이었으니까. 

“그런 거 전혀 아니라니까.”

_내 머릿속에서 나가_

그야 당연히 알고 있었다. 하지만 역시 텔레패스의 파란 눈이 다른 사람 얘기를 하며 그렇게 열광적으로 반짝이는 걸 보는 건 썩 기분 좋은 일이 아니었다. 그 붉은 입술이 시종일관 다른 사람에 대한 얘기만 종알거리는 걸 보는 것도. 에릭은 그제야 자신이 또다시 레이즈 박사의 목걸이 끈을 위협적으로 툭 툭 건드리고 있다는 걸 깨달았다.

“네 담당의니까 너무 그러지 마.”

에릭은 뭐라 대꾸하려 했지만 통증이 너무 심해져서 아무런 생각도 할 수가 없었다. 아프다는 생각 하나 만으로 머릿속이 하얗게 번져갔고, 오래 전 겪어본 적 있는 이 감각은 수용소에서의 지긋지긋한 시절을 기억 속에서 끄집어내었다. 에릭이 반대하기도 전에 —시간이 있었대도 할 수 있었을진 모르겠지만— IV 기기의 모르핀 투약량 수치는 다시 조정되었고 강제로 의식이 잠드는 불쾌한 감각은 뿌리칠 수가 없었다.

다음 번에 일어 났을 땐, 훨씬 오랜 시간 깨어 있을 수 있었다. 밤중인지 커튼이 드리워지긴 했지만 창밖은 어두웠고, 방안의 불도 꺼져 있었다. 비록 기기나 모니터에서 빛이 나고 있긴 했지만. 에릭은 습관적으로 주변 사물에 뮤턴트 능력을 뻗으려 했지만 약물의 영향으로 둔탁하게 미끄러지기만 했다. 찰스가 침대 곁에 잠들어 있었고, 이곳이 어딘가 정부 기관의 실험소이거나, 자신이 위험한 상황이 아니라는 건 이제 잘 알고 있었지만 그래도 역시 능력을 쓰지 못하는 건 싫었다. 오른팔은 어깨에서부터 단단하게 섬유 유리 붕대로 고정되어 있어 움직일 수 없었지만 왼팔은 손가락과 손목이 고정되어 있는 것을 제외하고는 의외로 수월하게 —상반신에서 제대로 움직일 수 있는 유일한 부위인 것 같았지만— 움직일 수 있었다. 왼팔을 끌어당기자 팔목 안쪽에 꽂힌 IV 바늘에 기기가 끌려왔다. 손가락을 굽힐 수는 없었지만 모르핀의 투약량을 조절하는 상하 버튼을 누르는 데에는 아무런 문제가 없었고, 수액팩이 잔뜩 걸려 있는 링거대는 한 눈에 봐도 금속이었기에 에릭은 능력을 링거대에 집중한 채 버튼을 누르기를 천천히 반복했다. 투약량을 반 정도로 줄인 뒤에야 그는 금속의 울림에 만족했고, 갑자기 밀려드는 피로감에 한동안 멍하니 누워 방안의 금속 사물들을 하나 하나 쓰다듬었다. 저마다의 금속이 낮거나 높게, 혹은 무겁거나 가볍게 진동하는 감각에 한참을 푹 빠져 있다가 마침내는 건물의 골격으로 주의를 옮겼다. 한 번 가볍게 건물 외곽을 훑자 웨스트체스터 저택의 북쪽 별관 2층 가운데 방에 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 자비에 스쿨의 다른 사람들 눈을 피해 한두 달에 한 번씩 그와 찰스가 밤새 술잔을 기울이며 체스놀음을 하는 3층 침실의 바로 아래방이었다. 에릭은 습관적으로 건물 안을 훑어 다른 사람들의 존재 여부나 위치, 움직임을 파악하려 했지만 날카로운 통증에 능력이 바람에 먼지가 날아가버리듯 흩어져버렸다. 

“좀 더 자.”

언제 일어났는지 찰스가 달래듯이 마스크가 덧씌워진 뺨을 손가락으로 쓰다듬으며 말했다. 에릭이 대답이 없자 찰스는 자리에서 일어나 침대 반대편으로 걸어가 기계의 모르핀 수치를 다시 조정했다. 머릿속에 안개가 낀 것처럼 다시 능력이 둔해졌고, 에릭은 눈가를 찌푸렸지만 지팡이가 바닥을 짚는 소리에 불평하려던 목소리는 힘을 잃고 사그라들었다.

“레이븐이 다녀갔어. 두 번. 브라더후드 요원 네 명이 학교 근처를 지키고 있어.”

미스틱은 찰스에게 그들이 누구인지 소개하지 않았고, 당사자들 역시 마찬가지였다. 찰스는 그들의 이름을 알지 못했다. 대신 찰스는 자신의 기억 속 영상들을 에릭의 머릿속에 풀어놓았다. _—배니셔, 아발란치, 세이버투스, 사일록—_ 미스틱을 가르친 것은 자신이었으니 에릭은 왜 그녀가 그 네 명을 골랐는지 잘 알고 있었고, 각각의 뮤턴트 네임과 본명, 그리고 능력에 대한 상세한 사항들을 찰스가 볼 수 있도록 내버려두었다. 

_ 텔레포터, 원거리 광범위 공격, 백병전, 텔레패스—안정적인 구성이네. _

에릭은 아무 대답도 하지 않았다. 그저 머릿속에 견고한 철벽을 세우고, 문을 굳게 걸어 잠글 뿐이었다. 찰스는 아무런 불평 없이 조용히 에릭의 머릿속에서 물러났다. 하지만 에릭은 텔레패스의 기분이 미세하게 가라앉은 것을 놓치지 않았다. 

_ 사일록은 네 절반만도 못해. _

_ -알아. _

_ 널 대신할 수 있는 텔레패스는 아무도 없어. _

_ -그래. _

_ 텔레패스가 아니라도 널 대신할 사람은 없어, 찰스. _

“알고 있어.”

찰스는 작게 웃으며 에릭의 이마에 입을 맞추었다. 잠시 싸늘하게 식었던 텔레패스의 마음이 전처럼 다시 부드럽게 풀려 있는 것이 느껴져 에릭도 산소 마스크 아래로 작게 미소지었다. 쿠바 이후 네 달 만에 자신이 CIA에 침입해 엠마 프로스트를 브라더후드에 합류시켰던 것은 오로지 전략적인 이유로 텔레패스가 필요했기 때문이었지만 그게 찰스에게 얼마나 큰 상처가 되었는지는 에릭이 가장 잘 알고 있었다. 생각이 엠마 프로스트에 미치자 쓰라린 후회가 밀려왔다.

‘그때 죽여버렸어야 했어…’

그랬다면 지금 이런 일도 없었을 것을. 찰스의 텔레패스가 소용 없도록 텅 비어있었던 운전석. 자신의 능력도 사고를 막기 힘들도록 트레일러에 가득 차 있었던 비금속 화물. 공격이 실패했으니 지금쯤 아마 어딘가에 몸을 바짝 낮춘 채 숨어 있겠지. 우선은 프로스트가 누구와 손을 잡았는지를 알아내야 했다. 미국이든, 러시아든. 그렇다고 해서 그 반대측과 손을 잡으려는 건 아니었지만, 찰스를 —그리고 자비에 스쿨의 사람들을— 어디의 안전가옥으로 옮겨야 할지, 그리고 어디를 공격해들어가야 할지 결정해야 할 테니까. 에릭은 반년 전 입수했던 KGB의 뮤턴트 연구 실험 기록을 떠올렸다. 엠마 프로스트의 텔레패스는 그들이 원하는 군용 무기를 실용화 할만큼 강력하지 못했다. 그런 동족 배신자는 6년 전에 그냥 죽여버렸더라면 좋았을 걸. 에릭은 찰스의 손에 감긴 붕대에 엷게 갈색으로 굳은 핏자국이 내비치는 것에서 시선을 뗄 수가 없었다. 혹시 찰스가 방금 그 생각을 들었을까봐 조심스레 그의 표정을 살폈지만 찰스의 얼굴은 오로지 자신의 부상에 대한 걱정으로만 가득 차 있어서 방어벽을 넘어서까지 에릭의 머릿속을 들여다볼 생각은 없는 듯 했다. 에릭은 찰스가 들을 수 있을 만큼 큰 소리로, 하지만 그 외의 생각은 들을 수도 볼 수도 없게끔 철벽을 단단히 쌓아올리며 머릿속으로 외쳤다.

_ 찰스, 미스틱을 불러줘. _


	6. Sean

션은 본관 4층 테라스에 앉아 어둠이 짙게 깔린 한밤중의 자비에 스쿨 뒷마당을 바라보았다. 뒷마당이라고 하기엔 사실 좀 멋쩍은 규모였다. 축구장 다섯 개는 족히 들어갈만한, ‘영지’라는 말이 훨씬 더 잘 어울리는 그런 전경이었으니까. 거대한 자비에 스쿨의 부지 저 경계선 언저리 어딘가에 브라더후드의 요원들이 보초를 서듯 서성이고 있을 생각을 하자 묘하게 속이 불편해졌다. 학생들에게는 자세한 얘기는 해주지 않았지만, 다들 뭔가 심상치 않은 사건이 벌어지고 있다는 걸 눈치 채고 있었다. 수업은 오전 수업으로만 축소되었고, 야외 활동이 모두 제한되고, 훈련 수업은 전부 지하 벙커에서 진행되었으며, 프로페서 X가 모습을 보이지 않은 게 거의 이주 째였고, 다른 교직원들은 교대로 어딘가로 사라지곤 했으니까. 스캇과 줄리언에게 입단속을 시키긴 했지만 션은 십대들의 사이에 생기는 유대관계—특히 이런 상황에서—가 어떤 것인지 익히 잘 알고 있었고 고학년들 사이에 오고가는 착 가라앉은 분위기는 이미 스캇과 줄리안이 본 것을 다른 학생들도 —적어도 고학년들은— 웬만큼은 알고 있다는 증거였다.

물론 그들 중 누구도, 프로페서 X의 친구가 매그니토라는 점이나, 그가 지금도 이 저택에 있다는 사실이나, 혹은 브라더후드의 요원들이 이 학교를 지키고 있다는 건 꿈에도 모를테지만. 션은 습관적으로 휘파람을 불듯 입을 모아 훅 하고 초음파를 불었다. 각종 장애물에 부딪힌 음파가 되돌아오는 것을 통해 션은 눈을 감고도 자비에 스쿨의 뒷마당을 손바닥 들여다보듯 알 수 있었다. 이곳에서 지낸지 10년 째이니 굳이 그래야만 익숙한 공간은 아니었지만. 밴시. 사실 그 별명보다는 박쥐가 더 그의 능력을 잘 말해주는 것 같다는 생각이 들었지만 배트맨 같은 것보다야 밴시가 더 마음에 들었다. 션은 한숨을 삼키며 일주일 전 마주쳤던 파란 뮤턴트를 떠올렸다

_“저 사람들은 뭐야?”_

_10년 전이었다면 레이븐이 빤히 바라보면 행크 만큼은 아니어도 어느 정도 어색함에 겁먹고 물러섰겠지만, 이제 션은 더 이상 열 다섯살 소년이 아니었고, 얼마든지 대답을 요구하며 똑바로 그녀를 응시할 수 있었다. 레이븐은 제법이라는 듯이 션을 바라보았다. 단순히 자신의 눈을 당당히 마주본 것 때문만은 아니었다. 북쪽 별관 4층 복도에서 웨스트체스터 영지의 경계선 부근에 배치된 브라더후드 요원들을 감지할 수 있을 정도로 션이 자신의 뮤턴트에 능숙해진 것이 꽤나 인상적인 듯했다._

_“찰스한테도 말했지만, 자비에 스쿨을 지키라는 명령만 받은 요원들이야.”_

_“자기들 보스가 여기서 다 죽어가고 있는 건 모르나봐?”_

_복도에 날카롭게 울리는 빈정거리는 목소리는 너무나 낯설고 이질적이어서, 타인의 말소리를 듣는 듯한 착각이 들 정도였고, 그것은 묘한 차분함과 침착함을 안겨주었다. 션은 오로지 상대방을 비웃고 까내리기 위한 목적으로 독설을 내뱉는 것이 이렇게도 쉬운 일이라는 것에, 그리고 그런 행위에 자신이 불편함이나 거리낌, 죄책감 같은 것을 느끼지 않을 수 있는 사람이라는 사실에 가슴 한 가운데가 싸늘하기 굳어버리는 기분이 들었다. 매그니토가 쿠바에서 인간들에게 미사일을 날리려 했을 때 이런 기분이었을까 하는 생각이 잠시 들었지만 곧 그 생각은 저 깊숙한 곳으로 묻혀버렸다._

_‘난 그 자식과는 달라.’_

_행크야 워낙에 교수님의 의견에 따를 뿐, 자기 자신만의 정치적 견해나 신념이 있는 녀석이 아니니 그렇다 치고, 아르만도는 쿠바 때 없었고, 알렉스는 자기 자신을 매그니토와 동일시 하며 그를 동경했었다. 쿠바 이후로 그 생각이 얼마나 어떻게 변했는지는 그 문제를 깊게 얘기해본 적이 없으니 알 수 없었고, 파병 이후로는 무슨 생각을 하며 사는 건지 도통 알 수가 없었지만 기본적으로 알렉스는 매그니토를 좋아하는 편이었다. 그리고 교수님. 어떻게 자기 다리를 그렇게 만든 남자를 용서할 수 있는진 모르겠지만, 교수님이야 누구든 용서할 사람일 테니까. 하지만 자신 만큼은 도저히 매그니토를 아무 일 없었다는 듯이 받아들일 수가 없었다. 단순히 그가 죽어가고 있고, 도움을 필요로 하는 뮤턴트라고 해서 그 모든 세월을 싹 다 잊고 ‘집에 돌아온 걸 환영해요!’ 하며 맞이할 수는 없는거였다._

_“매그니토는 죽지 않아.”_

_“글쎄. 여기 있는 사람들이 전부 매그니토를 좋아하는 건 아니거든.”_

_쿠바 이전에도 자신이 그를 이렇게나 싫어 했었나 하는 생각에 잠길 시간이 10년이나 있었지만, 지금처럼 그 대답이 명확하게 보인 적은 없었다. 그래. 쿠바 이전의 에릭 랜셔라면, 교수님이나 알렉스 만큼은 아니어도 —도대체 그들이 그 나치 헌터에게서 뭘 본 건진 모르겠지만— 그와 그럭저럭 잘 어울릴 수 있었을 것이다. 하지만 교수님의 다리를 그렇게 만들고, 모이라가 CIA 내의 개인적 친분과 연줄을 이용하여 겨우 헬기를 지원 받을 때까지16시간이나 쿠바 해변에 내팽개쳐 놓았던 일을 제쳐놓고서라도 이후에 매그니토의 행보에 션은 결코 동의할 수가 없었다. 아니, 동의하지 않는 정도가 아니라, 브라더후드가 벌이고 다니는 끔찍한 일들에는 진절머리가 났다._

_「브라더후드 테러—룩셈부르크 민간인 사상자 20여명」_

_심지어 그가 혼수상태에 빠져 있는 동안에도 브라더후드는 테러를 멈추지 않았다. 레이븐이 그의 빈자리를 넘겨받아 일을 주도했을거란 데에 생각이 미치자 션은 곧장 뒤돌아서 이 자리를 뜨고 싶었다. 물론 그렇다고 해서 션이 안일한 평화론을 펼치는 건 아니었다. 각종 사회의 차별이나 주변 사람들의 학대로부터 뮤턴트들이—특히 미성년자들— 도망쳐 안전하게 지낼 수 있는 곳이 자비에 스쿨이라면, 연구기관과 군사시설의 위협으로부터 뮤턴트들을 해방시키는 것은 브라더후드였다. 그건 션도 인정했다. 하지만 매번 벌어지는 학살이 이 모든 것을 끝없이 되풀이 되는 루프 속으로 밀어넣고 있다는 걸, 그 간단한 원리를 왜 매그니토가 보지 못하는지는 이해할 수가 없었다._

_‘보지 못하는게 아니라, 보지 않는 거겠지.’_

_10년이 지나면서 그 생각은 점점 확고해졌다. 사람들은 뮤턴트가 다르다는 사실 자체로 그들을 두려워하고 배척하는게 아니었다. 뮤턴트들이 그 다름을 인간들에게 공격을 하는데에 사용하기 시작하면 어떤 일들이 벌어지는지를 브라더후드가 생생히 보여주기 때문에 뮤턴트에 대한 반발이 저토록 거칠어지고 있는 것이라는게 션의 눈에는 너무나 명확했다.하지만 그 전쟁광은 멈추지 않을 것이다. 션은 어쩌면 에릭 랜셔일 시절부터 그는 원래 그런 사람이었을지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들곤 했다. 그가 나치들을 쫓은 것은 정말로 정의를 위해서였을까. 시작은 그랬을지도 몰랐다. 하지만 어느 시점에서든 그는 선을 넘은게 분명했다. 어느 순간부터는 오로지 살인 그 자체의 즐거움을 위해 이 모든 걸 이 지경까지 끌고오는 극단주의자가 된 것이리라._

_“너희들 일에 학교를 끌어들일 생각 하지 마. 너랑 매그니토가 테러나 하고 다니는 동안 우리가 교수님이랑 세운 학교야. 같은 뮤턴트라고 해서 브라더후드가 멋대로 들락날락 해도 되는 곳 아니라고.”_

_레이븐이 대답할 틈도 주지 않고 션은 홱하니 돌아서서 가버렸다. 쿠바 이후의 첫 1년은 얼마나 끔찍했던지, 아직도 악몽을 꿀때면 그 시절이 꿈에 나오곤 했다. 침실에 틀어박혀 나오지 않는 교수님. 웨스트체스터의 이 드넓은 저택이 텔레패스의 절망과 분노로 가득 메워졌던 나날들. 가장 많은 민간인 사상자가 나왔던 우크라이나 테러 사건 때 신문 1면에 실렸던 흐릿한 브라더후드의 사진에서 엠마 프로스트의 모습을 발견하고 아무 말 없이 신문을 접어 옆으로 치우던 텔레패스의 덤덤한 파란 눈은 잊을래야 잊을 수가 없는 것이었다. 어떻게 교수님이 이렇게 간단하게 매그니토를 용서하고 다시 받아들여줄 수 있는지 션은 도저히 이해할 수가 없었다. 어떻게 자신의 다리를 망가트리고, 여동생을 데려가 살인자로 만든 사람을 용서할 수 있는지. 어떻게 우리를 전부 버리고 가버린 사람을 또다시 자신의 친구라 부를 수 있는지._

일주일이나 지난 일이었지만, 션은 바로 방금 전의 일처럼 아직도 화가 나 있었고, 딱히 그 분노를 잠재우려 애쓰지도 않았다. 레이븐의 말대로 매그니토는 죽지 않았다. 행크가 그에게 뼈의 재생 속도를 높여주는 혈청까지 놓아주었으니 —뮤턴트 훈련 중에 학생들이 다치는 일이 적잖이 있다 보니 행크가 그런걸 만들게 되었다— 얼마 뒤에는 곧 걸어다니기라도 하려나 싶었다. 션은 그와 마주치고 싶지 않아 애초에 북쪽 별관 근처에도 가질 않고 있었다. 

텅 빈 맥주 캔을 살며시 테라스 바닥에 내려놓으며 션은 밝아오는 새벽의 지평선 부근에 보이는 거대한 위성 접시를 지긋이 노려보았다. 가끔은, 때로는 영원히 쿠바 이전의 1962년에 머무를 수 있다면 좋겠다는 생각을 하곤 했다. 아무에게도, 심지어 자기 자신에게도 인정하고 싶지 않은 생각이었지만 현실의 답답함에 한숨마저 바닥나버리고, 이렇게 술에 약하게 취해 있을 때면 그런 나약한 생각이 들곤 했다. 

_“진짜로 이번엔 날 수 있는거죠?”_

_“확실해.”_

_“교수님 말은 믿어요.”_

_“고맙구나, 션.”_

_“근데 쟨 못 믿겠다구요.”_

_“행크, 아무 말도 하지 마.”_

_“…여기서 뛰어 내리면 죽는다구요!”_

_“괜찮아, 션, 네가 하고 싶지 않으면 얼마든지—“_

_“내가 도와주지.”_

_“에릭!”_

그 뒤론 에릭이 곁에만 가까이 오면 펄쩍 뛰며 질색을 했고, 에릭은 상어같은 웃음을 지으며 자신을 놀려댔었다. 물론 그건 그냥 장난 같은 반응일 뿐이었고, 정말로 에릭에게 그 일로 화가 나 있거나 한 건 아니었다. 그냥, 친밀한 사이에 사실은 불평하는 게 아니면서도 괜히 투덜거리는 것처럼, 그래, 마치 가족간에 그러하듯이. 처음에 창문에서 그냥 떨어졌을 때에도 사실은 에릭이 땅에서 10센티쯤 떨어진 높이에서 자신을 낚아채어 —션은 그날 처음으로 옷에 얼마나 많은 금속들이 달려있는가를 깨달았다— 다치지 않게 내려놓았었으니 위성 접시에서 자신이 날지 못했더라도 위험한 일은 없었을 거였다. 행크가 만든 옷에는 창문에서 뛰어내리던 날 입었던 것보다 훨씬 더 많은 금속이 들어가 있었으니까.

‘하지만 그냥 가버렸어.’

그런 시절 따윈 없었다는 듯이. 너희들은 그냥 쇼우를 잡기 위한 과정에 지나지 않았다는 듯이 그는 가버렸다. 총에 다리를 맞아 쓰러진 교수님을 버려두고. CIA에게서 버림 받은 모이라와 자신들을 쿠바의 해변에 남겨두고 가버렸고, 오래 전부터 준비해왔다는 듯이 테러 조직을 만들고 사람들을 죽이고 다니기 시작했다. 션은 아직도 레이븐이 도대체 무엇에 이끌려 그날 그의 손을 잡았는지 이해가 가질 않았다. 나치 헌터 에릭 랜셔는 원래 그런 사람이었다 쳐도 레이븐 다크홀름은 적어도 그땐 그런 사람이 아니었을텐데. 션은 뒷편에 밀어두었던 새 맥주 캔을 하나 집어들었다. 그냥 눈을 깜빡이고 나면 이 모든게 다 지나가 있었으면 좋겠다는 생각이 들었다. 아니면 겨울잠을 자듯 매그니토와 브라더후드가 떠날 때까지 잠들어있든지. 교수님은 매그니토를 되도록이면 늦게 내보내려 할 것이었고, 행크야 교수님 편이고 알렉스도 딱히 매그니토를 미워하진 않는 것 같고, 아르만도는 굳이 따지자면 적대감은 없으니 교수님의 결정에 찬성하겠지. 차라리 로건이라도 있었다면 매그니토를 저만치 집어던져줬을까. 아마라 정도라면 자신을 이해하고 같은 편에 섰을지도 몰랐다. 첫 번째 것보다 훨씬 빠르게 비워낸 맥주캔을 줄세우듯 옆에 조용히 내려놓으며 션은 테라스에 모로 누워 눈을 감았다.

‘마주치지만 말아야지.’

하지만 그건 상당히 현실성 없는 생각이었다는 걸 깨닫는데에는 채 나흘도 걸리지 않았다. 행크와 함께 메간에게 저녁을 먹이기 위해 부엌에 들어섰을 때, 찬장에서 찻잎을 꺼내고 있는 것은 여느때처럼 교수님이 아니라 매그니토였다. 좀 더 정확히는, 그는 그냥 아일랜드 식탁에 기대 서 있을 뿐이고 찻잎이 든 틴 케이스와 거름망이 스스로 찬장에서 나와 허공을 가로지르고 있었다. 인기척에 매그니토가 문가를 돌아보자 션은 반사적으로 메간을 더 꼭 끌어안았다. 14개월 밖에 되지 않아 아직 단발이었지만 얇고 부드러운 메간의 머리칼은 어디서든 눈에 띄는 선명하고 밝은 분홍색이었고, 부엌의 노란 조명 아래에서는 다홍빛으로 보였다. 하지만 그것보다도 훨씬 더 눈에 띄는 것은 —이 겨울에도 메간이 등이 훤히 파인 홀터넥을 입고 있을 수밖에 없는 이유이기도 했다— 아이의 등에 돋아나 있는 투명하고 오색찬란한 날개였다. 엔젤을 생각나게 하는 그런 날개였지만 메간은 입에서 불타오르는 산 덩어리를 뱉어내는 대신 환각을 일으키는 가루를 날개에서 흩뿌릴 수 있었다. 션은 매그니토가 메간의 능력을 알게 되는 것이야 말로 정말 끔찍할거란 생각이 들었다. 물론 메간은 고작 14개월 밖에 되지 않은 아기였고 —웨일즈에서 그녀를 키워주던 조부모가 사고로 사망한 게 고작 4주 전이었다— 매그니토가 브라더후드에 영입하기 위해 눈독 들이기엔 너무 어렸지만 션은 매그니토가 인간과 확연히 다른 외양을 가진 뮤턴트들을에 관심이 더 높다는 걸 잘 알고 있었고, 그가 자비에 스쿨의 학생들에게 눈독을 들이는 꼴은 절대 두고 볼 생각이 없었다.

행크는 매그니토와 눈인사를 나눴지만 션은 그의 시선을 외면한 채 부엌을 가로질러가 다른 손에 들고 왔던 이동식 유아용 의자에 메간을 앉혔다. 평소대로 교직원들 숙소가 위치한 동쪽 별관의 작은 부엌에서 식사를 했다면 마주치지 않고 좋았겠지만, 동쪽 별관의 중앙 난방 장치는 고장이었고, 그렇잖아도 날개 때문에 해변에서나 입을 법한 옷을 입고 있는 메간에게 동부의 10월은 너무 추운 계절이었다. 북쪽 별관을 이용하는 것은 썩 내키는 일은 아니었지만 설마 매그니토가 아랫층에 내려올 거라곤 생각도 하지 않았기 때문에 온 거였는데. 도대체 무엇 때문에 다시 그가 교수님의 차 심부름을 해주는 관계가 된 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 죽다가 살아나면 모든 게 용서가 되는 거였나? 메간의 이유식이 렌지에서 뎁혀지는 동안, 행크는 에릭과 몇 마디 말을 주고 받으며 그의 상태를 점검했다. 

교수님도 마찬가지긴 했지만, 에릭 역시 10년이 지난 것 치곤 그닥 나이가 들어 보이지 않았다. 레이븐처럼 하루도 지나지 않은 것 같은 정도는 아니었지만, 그렇다고 해서 10년이나 더 나이가 들어보이는 건 아니었다. 4, 5년 정도라면 모를까. 부엌 찬장이나 서랍이 스스로 열렸다가 닫히고, 차 주전자가 스스로 싱크대로 날아가 물을 받아다가 스토브 위에 얹히는 걸 보면서 션은 에릭이 부엌에 있는 걸 좋아했었다는 사실을 기억해냈다. 물론 요리를 잘 했기 때문이기도 했지만, 무엇보다도 부엌에는 그 어떤 공간들보다도 금속 사물들이 훨씬 많았고, 칼로 야채를 썬다든지, 팬을 뒤집는다든지 하는 동작들은 다양한 비율의 합금들을 여러 동작으로 움직이고, 또 동시에 많은 사물들을 움직여야 한다는 점에서 금속과 자기장을 지배할 수 있는 뮤턴트에게 즐거운 일이었다. 그리고 그걸 여전히 즐기기 때문에, 팔에 잔뜩 매달고 있던 IV 관들은 이제 뽑아버린지 오래였지만 그래도 오른쪽 어깨와 왼손에 여전히 캐스트가 남아 있고 —그래서 그는 바지만 입고 있었다— 허리에는 두꺼운 붕대가 감고 있는데도 교수님의 차를 끓이러 직접 내려온게 분명했다. 션은 더더욱 에릭 랜셔가 왜 떠나야 했는지가 이해가지 않았다. 뮤턴트들을 구출하고 싶었다면 자비에 스쿨에서도 할 수 있었다. 오래 전 교수님과 미국 전역을 돌아다니며 리크루트를 하던 때처럼, 얼마든지 그럴 수 있었다. 굳이 그런 테러리스트가 되어 민간인 사상자를 내고 다니는 이유는 아무리 찾아봐도 그가 살인을 즐기는 거라고 밖엔 떠오르는 답이 없었다. 

션은 처음에는 매그니토를 등지고 앉았다가, 메간의 검은 눈 —흰자위 없이 모든 것이 새카만 눈이었다—이 호기심에 반짝이며 스스로 날아다니는 조리기구들을 쫓는 것을 보고는 방향을 반대로 바꾸어 앉았다. 메간은 계속해서 몸을 뒤로 돌리려 애쓰며 저절로 움직이는 머그잔이나 —왜 손잡이에 금속이 둘러진 머그잔 같은게 이 집에 있는건지— 차 숟가락에 관심을 보였지만. 션은 부엌의 백열등에 비쳐 두드러지는 에릭의 등에 드러난 흉터들을 곁눈질하지 않으려 애쓰며 메간의 관심을 식탁 매트의 유니콘 그림으로 돌리려 했다. 저 중에 그가 죽인 무고한 인간들이 남긴 흉터도 있을까? 매그니토는 저 흉터들을 보며 단 한 번이라도 자신이 저지른 일의 무게를 깨달은 적이 있을까?

“스스로 먹게 해.”

매그니토는 행크가 렌지에서 꺼낸 이유식을 유아용 식기에 담아 건네준 것을 션이 약지 만한 작은 숟갈로 떠서 메간의 입에 넣어주는 걸 조용히 지켜보더니 불쑥 그렇게 말했다. 션은 매그니토를 무시한채 데쳐서 잘게 썬 브로콜리와 당근, 그리고 완두콩을 한 숟갈 더 떠서 메간의 입에 넣어주었다. 밥을 스스로 먹다 못해 밤에 몰래 와인 셀러에 들어가 술을 꺼내 마시려 들 정도로 다 큰 십대 몇 명도 책임지지 못하고 쿠바 해변에 버리고 간 사람이 아직 말도 잘 못하는 어린 아이에게 관심을 보이는 이유는 션이 보기엔 단 하나 뿐이었다. 매그니토는 언제나 외양이 인간과 현저히 다른 뮤턴트들에 흥미가 더 높았으니까. 그래서 레이븐과 엔젤을 데리고 가 버린 거겠지. 행크야 제 목을 조른건 말할 것도 없고, 교수님의 골수 팬 같은 녀석이니까 두고 갔겠지. 아니면 테러 조직엔 별 쓸모 없다고 생각했거나. 

“어…메간은 아직 스푼을 쓸 줄 몰라요. 아마 손으로 집어던지고 엉망이 될 걸요.”

“원래 그렇게들 배워. 한 살도 넘은 것 같은데.”

션이 따끔하게 쏘아보자 행크는 14개월이라 대답하려던 것은 멈췄지만 흥미롭다는 듯이 고개를 갸웃거리며 미간을 살짝 찡그린채 매그니토를 신기하다는 듯이 살펴보았다. 션은 지난 3주간 행크가 자신의 환자와 —레이즈 박사는 오며가며를 반복했으니까 행크의 환자라 하는게 더 맞는 것 같았다— 가까워 졌다는 건 알고 있었지만 이렇게까지 친한 사이가 되어 있을 줄은 몰랐기 때문에 더 짜증이 났다. 매그니토가 생각에 잠긴 듯한 눈으로 메간을 뚫어져라 바라보고 있는 것도 영 마음에 들지 않았다. 엔젤과 닮은 날개와, 레이븐의 노란색 눈동자 만큼이나 인간들의 것과 다른 까만 눈을 보며 무슨 생각을 하고 있을지 같은 건 알고 싶지도 않았다.

“어떻게 알았어요?”

“음?”

“메간이 한 살 넘은거요.”

메간에게서 눈을 떼지 못하던 매그니토는 행크가 이상한 질문이라도 한 것처럼 그를 아무런 표정도 없는 얼굴로 멍하니 바라보았다. 메간은 션의 기분이 가라앉아 있는게 마음에 걸리는지 평소보다 유독 더 천사같이 방긋 방긋 웃어보이며 저녁식사가 신난다는 듯 소리를 지르고 손을 허공에 마구 휘저었다. 그 기분에 동조하듯 날개가 빠르게 팔락이며 분홍빛 반짝이는 가루가 날개에서 떨어졌고, 션은 안색이 창백하게 굳어 매그니토쪽을 홱 돌아보았지만 그는 어느새 스토브 쪽을 향해 돌아서 있었다. 이미 오래 전에 물이 끓어 스토브 불을 꺼두었던 차 주전자를 허공에 띄워 교수님이 늘 사용하는 머그잔에 —그러니까 왜 하필 그 머그잔 손잡이에 금속 테가 둘러져 있는 건지— 물을 따르고 있었다. 행크는 순수한 호기심에 눈을 깜빡이며 그런 그를 여전히 바라보고 있었다.

“딸이 있었어.”

“딸이요? 하지만, 교수님이랑…?”

행크는 깜짝 놀라 직접적인 단어를 입에 올리지 않기 위해 문장을 얼버무리며 되물었다. 션에게도 에릭에게 아이가 있었다는 건 거의 경악할만한 이야기였지만 행크와는 달리 ‘있었다’는 과거형에 더 관심이 기울었다. 한동안 부엌에는 뜨거운 물로 예열된 머그잔이 싱크대 위로 날아가 안에 있던 물을 쏟아버리고, 텅 빈 따끈따끈한 머그잔 위에 거름망이 절로 걸쳐지고, 그 위로 틴 케이스가 기울어 찻잎을 쏟아내는 소리와, 션이 스푼을 움직이길 멈춰 입이 부루퉁 나와 유아용 의자에 붙어있는 테이블을 양손으로 두들기며 아마도 ‘맘마’를 뜻하는 듯한 ‘마마’라는 단어를 계속해서 우물거렸다. 

“찰스를 만나기 전에.”

매그니토는 평소대로 딱딱하고 표정 없는 얼굴 그대로였지만 이야기는 이걸로 끝이라는 듯이 짧게 대답하고 틴케이스를 다시 찬장에 들어가게 했다. 10년 동안 교수님이 이 학교에 틀어박혀 지내는 동안 혼자서 할 건 다 하고 지내놓고 다급하니까 이제 와서 도움을 청한건가 싶었는데, 그나마 매그니토가 아니라 에릭 랜셔였다는 걸 다행으로 생각해야 하는건지. 션은 레이븐을 마주했던 때처럼 울컥하는 심정과 함께 다시 가시가 돋힌 독설이 혀끝에 맴도는 것을 느꼈다.

“그 애도 뮤턴트 였어요?”

“글쎄. 다섯 살이었거든.”

부모는 자식을 가슴에 묻는다더니, 어깨를 으쓱하는 매그니토는 마치 남의 이야기 하듯 아무렇지도 않아 보였다. 그래서 그렇게 무고한 사람들을 죽이고도 아무렇지도 않게 걸어다닐 수 있는 걸까. 그 아이는 메간처럼 머리색이 다르다거나 하는 식의 다른 점이 없었으리란 생각이 들었다. 아니었다면, 인간이 아니라 뮤턴트라는 확신이 드는 아이였다면 얼마든지 보호했을 테니까. 션은 언젠가 그가 자신 외에도 다른 뮤턴트가 있을 거란 생각도 해본 적이 없다는 말을 했던 것을 떠올렸다. 상대 여자도 인간이었겠지. 인간이든 아니든 사랑했을 것 같진 않지만. 교수님에게 한 것을 보고도 매그니토가 그런 감정을 아는 사람이라고 생각할 수는 없었다.

“다행이네요. 자기 아버지가 어떤 사람이 됐는지 영원히 모를테니까.”

“그럴지도 모르지.”

행크가 엷은 은테 안경 너머로 경악스럽다는 듯이 자신을 쳐다보고 있었지만 션은 자신의 혀가 뱀처럼 스스로 움직여 기어이 마지막 말까지 내뱉은 것이 조금도 후회스럽지 않았다. 다즐링이 담긴 교수님의 머그잔과 커피가 담긴 자기 몫의 머그잔을 공중에 앞세운채 대수롭지 않게 대답하고 지나가는 매그니토의 모습에 할 수만 있다면 알렉스처럼 플라스마라도 쏘아 날려버리고 싶었지만 자신의 뮤턴트는 음파였고, 메건의 앞에서 그런 걸 하고 싶진 않았기에 션도 그냥 돌아서서 다시 메건에게 저녁을 먹여주기 시작했다. 

“션.”

등 뒤에서 행크가 전에 없이 낮고 차가운 목소리로 자신을 부르는 이유를 잘 알았지만 션은 상대할 생각이 없었다. 메간은 분위기를 감지했는지 더 이상 아무 소리도, 웃음도 짓지 않은 채 새카만 눈동자만 연신 행크와 션을 번갈아 바라보며 조용히 입안에 넣어주는대로 받아 먹기만 했다. 조리대에 기대 서 있는 행크도 이번에는 물러서지 않았다.

“심했잖아.”

“뭐가.”

“어떻게 그런 말을 해.”

“어떻게 그런 말을 하냐고? 넌 어떻게 저 자식이랑 그렇게 어울릴 수가 있어? 응? 행크, 쿠바 해변에서 열 여섯시간이라고. 열 여섯시간을 교수님이 ‘다리에 감각이 없어’라고 말하는 걸 듣고 앉아있었는데 그게 넌 그렇게 쉽게 잊혀지나 본데—

“교수님이—“

“교수님이 용서했다고 해서 우리까지 그래야 하는 건 아니야. 솔직히 지금 교수님이 제정신인 것 같아? 그래. 쿠바는 다 그렇다고 쳐. 교수님이랑 매그니토 둘 사이에 일이었고 우린 상관 없고 뭐라 말할 입장도 아니라고 쳐. 그럼 그 다음은? 브라더후드가 매번 멀쩡한 사람들 죽이고 다니는거 너도 봤잖아. 그게 정상이야?”

“언론이 과장하는 거 알잖아.”

“그래서? 20명은 안 되지만 두 명이면 괜찮아? 우크라이나에서 그 짓거릴 벌였을 땐 학교를 닫을 뻔 했다고! 매그니토는 제정신이 아니야. 자기 딸이라도 인간이라면 죽였을걸. 방금 너도 봤잖아!”

“에릭은 그 정도는 아니야.”

“에릭? 정신차려 행크. 저건 매그니토야. 헬멧이나 망토가 없다고 착각하지 마. 쇼우를 잡기 위해 교수님이랑 우리를 이용해먹고 떠났던 때처럼, 이번에도 여길 병원처럼 이용하고 떠날거라고. 그땐 레이븐이랑 엔젤을 데려갔으니, 이번엔 알렉스 손이라도 붙잡고 떠나겠지. 너까지 넘어가진 않길 바래.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이 팬픽은 데오퓨가 엑퍼클 다음 편이 아니라 엑스맨 4편이 된 것에 한이 사무쳐서 '잃어버린 10년'에 대해 데오퓨를 기다리던 2년간 생각했던 것들을 풀어낸 글입니다. 아포칼립스는 꼭... 매튜 본 감독이 메가폰을 잡길 바라는 덕후의 마음으로 캐릭터 스터디를 해봤습니다. 
> 
> 쿠바 당시 션은 열 다섯 살로 가장 어렸다고 설정했습니다. 그래서 에릭이 떠난 걸 가장 감정적으로 받아들였다고 생각했고, 아직 스물 다섯 밖에 안 된 만큼 여전히 그 문제에 대해 감정적이죠. 그는 에릭이 유대인이고 나치헌터 일을 한 것은 알지만 아우슈비츠 출신인 것을 알지 못하고, 마그다와 아냐에게 어떤 일이 일어났는지도 모릅니다. 그래서 션이 찾을 수 있는 매그니토의 행동 근거는 그가 살인을 즐기는 전쟁광이라는 것 밖에는 없었어요. 
> 
> 반면 행크는 그가 아우슈비츠에 있었던 것과, 쇼우와의 관계에 대해 잘 알고 있습니다. 알렉스와 션은 행크가 자기 생각 없이 찰스의 주장에만 전적으로 따른다고 생각하지만, 그건 사실이 아닙니다. 행크가 눈에 띄게 나서는 타입의 사람이 아니기 때문에 그렇게 보일 뿐, 사실 지난 10년간 찰스의 가장 밑바닥을 남김없이 보고, 그와 가장 터놓은 대화를 끊임없이 나눴던 것은 행크입니다. 나름대로 그의 주치의 역할이기도 했고, 또 1962년 당시 스물 두 살이어서 찰스와 가장 나이 차이가 덜 났기도 했고요. (그래도 찰스는 에릭과 다시 만난 것은 이야기해주지 않았지만) 무조건적으로 찰스의 의견에 따르는 것이 아니라, 숱한 대화를 통해 그의 의견에 동감하게 된 것이고, 그 영향은 쌍방으로 이루어진 것이어서 사실 찰스가 하는 말 중에는 행크의 견해를 받아들이게 된 부분도 많이 있습니다. 특히 브라더후드의 필요성에 대한 부분에서 그렇습니다. 찰스는 행크가 아니었더라면 본인이 그걸 인정하는데 훨씬 오랜 시간이 걸렸으리란 걸 모르지만요. 다음 번 행크 챕터에서 이런 부분을 좀더 다룰 수 있었으면 좋겠는데... 못할지도 모르니까 미리 말해두고 갑니다.
> 
> 알렉스는 에릭이 아우슈비츠에 있었던 것도, 유대인이란 것도 몰랐었습니다. 1962년 당시에는 에릭이 나치 헌터 일도 나치를 사냥한 것인 줄은 모르고, 그저 프리랜서 히트맨 같은 일을 했다고만 생각했었습니다. 그래서 감옥에 가봤느냐든지, 누굴 죽였길래 감옥에 갔냐는 질문을 했던 거죠. 그가 아우슈비츠 출신이라는 것과, 쇼우에게 어머니를 잃고 실험을 당한 것을 알게 된 것은 쿠바 사건 이후 행크와 이야기를 하다가 알게 된 것이죠. 하지만 1962년 당시 알렉스가 에릭을 가깝게 생각했던 건 그가 자신의 범죄 기록 때문에 웨스트체스터에 있을 자격이 없다는 생각으로 고민하고 있었기 때문입니다. 션도 위탁가정 출신이긴 하지만 그냥 밴드 음악이나 여자애들에 관심이 있던 평범한 십대일 뿐이었고, 행크는 석사 학위까지 있는 엘리트였고, 레이븐은 찰스의 여동생이니 그런 기준평가에서 제외. 게다가 자신은 엔젤이 쇼우에게 가는 걸 막지 못했고, 아르만도가 자기 때문에 죽었(다고 생각했)으니, 소년원 출신에 감옥 기록까지 있는 자신이 웨스트체스터에, X-맨에 자기가 있을 자리가 있을까 하는 그런 불안감이 있었습니다. (그래서 더욱 행크에게는 시비를 걸었던 것이고요.) 그런데 어딘가 범죄자 냄새를 풍기는 에릭이 있으니, 같은 outcast 멤버로 여기고 자신과 동일시 했었습니다. 
> 
> 1973년의 각각의 캐릭터들이 가진 가치관, 생각하는 방식, 느끼는 감정들이 잃어버린 10년에 바탕을 두고 있는 만큼 그 공백을 더 깊게 다뤄보고 싶지만 엠마 프로스트의 음모(?) 전개가 너무 늘어지지도 않아야 하니 쉽지 않네요. 10년이나 지난 만큼 자비에 스쿨의 학생 수와 브라더후드의 멤버 수가 잔뜩 늘어나 있는데, 그쪽은 되도록이면 건드리지 않고, 엑퍼클 멤버들에게 집중하려고 합니다. 레이븐을 다루는게 힘든 과제가 되겠네요. 
> 
> 덧붙여서 캐릭터중에 오리지널 캐릭터는 없습니다. 모든 캐릭터들은 마블 유니버스에 실존하는 뮤턴트들입니다. 단지 연령대나 타임라인은 뒤죽박죽이긴 한데, 나름대로 X-맨 파와 브라더후드 파는 원작과 방향을 맞추려 하고 있습니다.


	7. Charles & Erik

찰스는 긴 의자에 늘어져 반쯤 잠이 들듯 말듯한 몽롱한 기분을 즐기고 있었다. 커피 테이블 위에는 온갖 서류들이 정신없이 —실은 보기와는 달리 나름의 규칙과 일관성을 가지고— 늘어져 있었고, 한쪽 끝에는 어젯밤에 놓다 만 체스판이 서류더미에 밀려 쏟아질듯 아슬아슬하게 걸쳐 있었다. 찰스가 너무 바쁘지만 않다면 오늘 밤에는 결판을 낼 수 있을 테지만, 어차피 곧 다음 판을 시작하게 될 테니 게임을 끝맺는 것이 그리 큰 의미는 없었다. 

서류더미 사이에 끼어있던 편지 칼이 슬며시 일어나, 찰스의 헝클어진 갈색 머리를 살며시 뒤적여 눈에 닿을 듯이 이마를 뒤덮고 있던 머리칼을 말끔히 정돈해 넘겼다. 에릭은 왼손과 오른쪽 어깨의 캐스트 때문에 손을 직접 쓸 수는 없었지만 딱히 불편을 겪고 있지는 않았다. 그의 손을 대신할 물건 정도는 얼마든지 찾아낼 수 있었으니까. 모르핀 대신 찰스의 텔레패스로 통각을 낮춘 뒤부터는 뮤턴트 통제력이 미끄러질 일도 없었다. 찰스는 기분 좋은 미소를 지으며 귀찮다는 듯이 손을 대충 휘적여 편지 칼을 저만치 쫓아내고 머리를 다시 헝클어버렸다. 에릭은 언제나 자신의 머리카락을 매만지길 좋아했다.

“그러지 말고 심심하면 차나 한 잔 가져다 줘.”

찰스는 여전히 눈을 감은 채 퉁명스러운 듯이 말했지만 입은 웃고 있었다. 에릭은 침대에 기대 누워 책을 펼쳐들고 —램프 기둥이 반쪽만큼 얇아진 대신 생겨난 주석 구슬들이 이번엔 북스탠드 모양이 되어 있었다— 있었지만 정말로 책을 읽고 있는 것은 아니었다. 창문 옆에서는 클립들이 피보나치 나선의 규칙 아래 휘몰아치며 미니어처 토네이도를 만들고 있었고, 샹들리에의 금속 프레임에 걸려있던 크리스탈 조각들은 질서정연하게 해체되었다가 다시 차곡차곡 제 자리를 찾아들어가고 있었다. 태엽을 감아야만 돌아가는 오래된 골동 괘종시계는 —찰스가 이 저택의 주인이 된 이래로는 장식품에 지나지 않았다— 시침과 분침이 빙글빙글 돌아가고 있었다. 상당히 불규칙적으로, 때로는 시계 반대 방향으로도 돌아가고 있는 모양새에 찰스는 처음에는 눈을 찌푸린채 시계와 에릭을 번갈아 쳐다보았지만 언젠가 에릭이 했던 이야기를 떠올리고는 홀로 고개를 끄덕였다.

_“자성이 있는게 조종하긴 더 쉽지만 감촉은 별로야.”_

_“너무 가벼워서?”_

_“그렇다기보단… 울림이 달라.”_

_세리브로에서 읽어낸 좌표를 따라 알렉스 서머즈를 만나기 위해 네브라스카로 향하는 도로는 일직선으로 곧게 쭉 뻗어 있었고, 벌써 4시간 째 바깥 풍경은 그닥 달라진게 없었다. 리크루팅을 위해 미국 전역을 돌아다니는 내내 두 사람은 밤에는 바에서 술잔을 기울이거나, 체스를 두며 시간을 보냈지만 낮에는 이야기를 나누는 것 말고는 딱히 할 것이 없었다. 비행기로 이동을 할 경우에는 그나마 잠을 청한다든지 할 수도 있었지만, 대부분의 경우에 두 사람은 차로 이동했고, 둘 중 한 명이 운전을 하는 동안 다른 한쪽이 잠드는 일은 거의 없었다. 대개는 찰스가 스스로 자신의 옥스퍼드 시절을 얘기하곤 했지만 —에릭은 자기 얘기를 하지 않는 사람이기도 했지만, 찰스가 자신의 모든 것을 다 안다고 했으니 그가 전부 아는 것을 반복할 생각도 없었다— 그 이야기도 이제 바닥이 나 버렸고, 화제는 서로의 뮤턴트 능력으로 옮겨가고 있었다._

_“울림?”_

_“귀에 들리는 건 아니지만 스피커에서 느껴지는 진동이랑 비슷해. 소리로 치자면… 금속마다 정해진 음이 있는 거라고 보면 돼. 합금은 화음처럼 들리지.”_

_“그럼 불협화음도 있어?”_

_“아주 가끔. 이상한 경우엔.”_

_“이상하다니?”_

_“그냥… 뭔가… 안 맞아. …잘못된 느낌이야. 그렇게 섞여있으면 안 된다는 게 보이는데, 누가 억지로 섞은 것 같은…”_

_선천적으로 앞을 볼 수 없는 사람에게 연보라색을 설명해보라는 주문을 받은 사람처럼 에릭은 전에 없이 말을 띄엄 띄엄 내뱉으며 적절한 표현을 찾지 못해 헤매고 있었다. 자신에게는 숨쉬는 것만큼이나 자연스러운 감각을 전혀 경험해보지 못한 사람에게 설명한다는 것은 상대방이 얼마나 이해할 수 있는가 이전에 자신이 얼마나 표현할 수 있는가의 문제였고, 에릭은 단 한 번도 자신에게 금속이 어떤 것인가를 남에게 설명해본 적이 없었다. 슈미츠는 그런 것에는 전혀 관심이 없었으니까. 더듬 더듬이나마 설명할 수 있는 것은 그래도 그가 금속의 울림을 느낄 수 없었던 시절을 기억하기 때문이었다. 눈을 살짝 찌푸린채 운전대를 잡은 손에 전해지는 감촉을, 엔진 뿐만이 아니라 자동차 전체가 낮게 울리며 자신의 부름에 응하는 이 감각을 묘사할 말을 찾는 에릭의 입술은 굳은 일자를 그리며 얇게 꾹 닫혀 있었다. 조수석에 앉은 찰스는 창문에 머리를 기대며 이마에 전해지는 이 엷은 떨림이 에릭이 금속에서 느끼는 울림과 비슷한 것일까 하는 생각을 했다._

_“들어와서 봐.”_

_자신이 잘못 알아들은 것이라 생각하며 에릭을 돌아봤지만 그는 그저 어깨를 으쓱해보일 뿐, 시선은 자동차 앞유리창 너머로 곧게 펼쳐진 해질녘의 도로를 똑바로 응시하고 있었다. 선글라스에 가려 시선이 정확히 어디를 보고 있는 진 알 수 없었지만, 아마 시선도 앞만을 바라보고 있을 것 같았다. 찰스는 하루에도 서너번씩 ‘내 머릿속에서 나가’를 자동응답기처럼 되풀이하던 상대방이 먼저 자기 머릿속으로 들어오라는 말을 한 것이 기쁘면서도 실감이 나지 않아 잠시 주춤하며 손가락을 만지작거리기만 했다. 에릭은 조수석으로 흘끗 고개를 돌리더니 안 들어오고 뭐하냐는 듯이 고개를 까딱였다. 텔레패스의 두 손가락이 관자놀이를 짚었고, 그 다음엔—_

_그 다음엔 오감에 새로운 감각이 하나 더해진 것처럼, 주변의 금속 사물들이 울리는 소리가 가득 찬 세상이었다. 고속도로에는 엄지손가락 한 마디 정도로 작게 보일 만큼 저 멀리에 드문 드문 다른 차들 —대부분 장거리 화물 트럭들이었다— 외에는 아무도 없었고, 대도시는 아닐지라도 충분히 사람이 북적거리는 대학 도시 옥스퍼드에서 지내던 찰스의 텔레패스에는 아주 적막한 공간이었지만, 에릭의 뮤턴트에는 그렇지 않았다. 모든 금속들이 관심을 갈구하듯 각기 다른 울림을 그에게 뻗치고 있었다. 에릭의 말대로 귀에 들리는 소리 같은 것은 아니었지만 눈에 보일듯이, 손에 만져질듯이 너무나 생생한 울림이 그의 뮤턴트를 향해 닿고 싶어 아우성 치고 있었다. 에릭은 그들을 달래듯이 하나씩 부드럽게 쓰다듬었고, 뮤턴트의 손길에 닿은 금속들은 선택받았다는 자부심이라도 드러내듯 자랑스럽게 조금 더 크게 울렸다. 찰스가 텔레패스로 사람들의 마음을 건드렸을 때, 그것들이 각각의 반짝이는 빛을 발하듯이._

_에릭은 도면을 따라 그리듯이 뮤턴트를 뻗어 차체의 외곽선을 훑은 뒤, 프레임을 각 부위별로 표면을 쓰다듬었다. 웨이스트라인. 앞유리. A필러. B필러. 루프 사이드 레일. C필러. 뒷유리. 트렁크 리드. 리더 사이드 범퍼. 방향지시등. 후미등. 번호판. 머플러. 리어오버행. 휠. 펜더. 사이드 실. 로커 패널.프론트오버행. 안개등. 전조등. 라디에이터그릴. 후드. 뮤턴트가 각각의 부분을 지날 적 마다 합금들이 각기 금속의 울림이 겹친 소리를 빛냈다. 소리나 촉감은 아니었지만 에릭의 말대로 화음 같은 합금의 울림은 스피커에서 웅웅거리는 음악소리의 진동이 울리는 것과 비슷한 감각으로 에릭의 뮤턴트를 타고 그의 머릿속으로 곧장 전달되었다. 아니, 머릿속이라기 보다는 —텔레패스로서 찰스는 이런 표현을 쓸 수밖에 없었다— 영혼이라 할 만한 곳으로. 에릭이 후드 안의 엔진 구조를 가볍게 쓸자 볼트 하나 하나에서부터 엔진 속에서 연료가 폭발하는 힘과, 그것이 등속축을 움직이는 것까지 전부 느낄 수 있었다. 간단한 구조는 아니었지만 에릭의 뮤턴트 아래 각각의 금속들은 그 형태와 성질, 서로 연결되어있는 구조들이 너무나 명료해서 찰스는 연료가 없더라도 에릭이 엔진을 가동시킬 수 있을것 같다는 생각이 들었다._

_그게 들렸는지, 에릭은 여전히 앞만을 보고 있었지만 입가에는 상어같은 웃음이 자랑스럽게 걸려 있었다. 찰스는 그의 뮤턴트가 비록 잠수함을 들어올릴 수는 없었지만 자동차와 같은 친숙한 물체에는 이토록 세밀하게 모든 것을 파악할 수 있다는 것에 왠지 모를 자부심이 차오르는 것을 느꼈다. 나치 헌터는 오랫동안 자신의 뮤턴트를 단련하고 시험한 게 분명했다._

_“이렇게 작은 단위까지 조종할 수 있는 줄은 몰랐는 걸.”_

_찰스가 눈을 반짝이며 미소를 활짝 짓자 에릭은 뭔가에 집중하듯이 고개를 약간 기울이며 눈을 살짝 찌푸렸다. 찰스는 자신의 왼쪽 손목에 채워진 손목시계가 약하게 진동하는 것과 동시에, 에릭의 뮤턴트를 통해 시계의 세밀한 구조가 빛처럼 선명하게 마음 속에 그려지는 것을 느꼈다. 자동차와 마찬가지로 처음에는 외곽을 훑었지만, 뮤턴트는 곧 내부 구조로 손길을 뻗었고, 파텍 필립의 복잡하고 미세한 —가장 작은 것은 소지 손톱의 절반도 되질 않았다— 시계의 내부 부품들을 자동차 엔진 만큼이나 능숙하게 하나씩 건드리며 모양이나 합금 비율, 부품의 이름이나 역할 들을 거의 무의식적으로 읊었다. 그 중 가장 기분 좋은 느낌으로 와닿는 것은, 금속의 울림보다도 어떤 특정한 부품들의 모양과 움직임이었다. 에릭의 뮤턴트는 사실상 본능적으로 이리저리 움직이고 있어서, 찰스는 잠시 집중한 뒤에야 톱니바퀴들이 맞물려 돌아가는 것이 그 어딘가 마음을 차분하게 달래주는 것 같은 느낌의 근원지라는 것을 알았다._  

_“왜인지는 나도 몰라.”_

_그렇게 말하며 에릭은 어깨를 으쓱했지만, 그 감각에 엮인듯이 달라붙어있는 기억의 장면들이 언뜻 스쳐지나갔기에 찰스는 이유를 알 수 있었다. 너무나 깊숙이에 묻혀있는 기억이라 정작 에릭 본인은 아직 그런 기억이 남아있는 줄도 알지 못했고, 자신이 왜 톱니바퀴의 움직임에 안정감을 느끼는지 알지 못했지만. 찰스는 에릭에게 그 이유를 설명하려다가, 거기까지 나아가면 갑자기 ‘내 머릿속에서 나가’라는 말이 불쑥 튀어나와 이 순간을 찢어버릴 것만 같은 생각에 그만두었다._

— _시계공 야콥 아이젠하르트의 공방은 막스가 가장 좋아하는 곳이었다. 아직 뮤턴트가 발현하지도 않은 시점이었지만 그의 무의식이 금속의 울림을 듣고 있었고, 그래서 그는 그곳이 어머니의 품에 안겨있는 것처럼 평온하고 행복했다. 야콥은 아들에게 시계에 대한 이야기를 들려주었다. 그의 아버지가 그에게 그러했듯이. 어린 막스는 아이의 손에도 작기만 한 부품들의 이름과 역할을 하나씩 배워나갔고, 어느 날 야콥은 아들의 손에 자신의 손을 깍지를 끼워 맞잡으며 톱니바퀴의 원리를 가르쳐주었다. 크기가 서로 다른 두 손이 맞물리고, 온기가 전해지는 감촉에 다섯 살 막스는 미소를 지었다._ —

_찰스는 잠시 말 없이 에릭을 바라보다가 고개를 돌렸다. 정작 그 자신은 잊고 있었지만 그의 안에는 이런 아름다운 기억들이 —많지는 않더라도— 분명히 있었다. 그로부터 얼마 지나지 않아 그가 다섯 살이던 무렵, 악명 높은 뉘른베르크 법이 통과된 뒤로는 그처럼 반짝이는, 보는 이의 마음을 잔잔하게 흔들어 놓는 추억은 거의 없었지만. 에릭의 뮤턴트는 이제 더 이상 특별히 어떤 금속에 닿고 있지는 않았다. 다만 당연하게 울리는 금속의 진동과, 그리고 에릭이 무의식 중에도 늘 의식하고 있는 주머니 속 나치 동전의 형태만이 심장박동처럼 꾸준하게 동전의 하겐크로이츠 문양을 따라 훑고 있었다. 찰스는 조용히 이마를 짚었던 손을 내리며, 에릭이 보는 그토록 아름다운 울림들이 오직 분노를 통해서만 그의 부름에 응한다는 것에 가슴이 쓰리게 저려와 입술을 굳게 다물었다._

분명 제멋대로 돌아가고 있는 저 시계바늘은, 에릭이 그 안에 있는 톱니바퀴들에 집중하고 있기 때문이리라. 그 밖에도 금속으로 된 액자 틀이나, 문 손잡이나, 창틀에 아로새겨져있던 문양들이 전과는 다른 —찰스가 보기엔 원래 것보다 훨씬 아름다운— 모양들로 바뀌어 있곤 했다. 한 시간에도 서너번씩. 이틀 전 뮤턴트 통제력을 완전히 되찾은 뒤로 에릭은 끊임없이 금속을 만지작 거리고 있으면서도 그것들을 어떻게든 조금이라도 더 간질이고 싶어 안달이었다. 모르긴 몰라도 벽 안의 철골 구조나 하수도 파이프 같은 것들도 저런 식으로 신이 나서 들뜬 듯이 울리고 있을 것 같았다.

“아니. 침대에서 하지 말고. 직접 가서 타다 줘.”

에릭은 독일어로 투덜거리며 왼팔을 무신경하게 휙 휘저어 이제는 기러기 떼의 모습을 흉내내며 방안을 날아다니던 클립들을 원래 있던 자리—책상 왼쪽 세 번째 서랍 속 상자—로 돌려보내고 태엽 장난감처럼 괘종시계의 초침에 맞추어 하나씩 제자리로 돌아가던 샹들리에의 크리스탈들도 단번에 원래대로 돌아가게 만들었다. 심통이라도 부리듯이 편지 칼이 다시금 일어나 손잡이의 뭉툭한 부분으로 찰스의 뺨을 두어번 찔러댔지만 에릭의 마음 속에서는 벌써부터 부엌 찬장 속 찻잎의 틴 케이스와 거름망이 울리고 있었고, 굳이 꼽자면 그가 가장 좋아하는 장소인 —찰스가 있다면 어디라도 좋겠지만— 부엌으로 향하는 발걸음에는 콧노래가 묻어나오는 것 같았다. 물론 텔레패스의 귀에만 들리는 소리였고, 에릭의 표정은 평소와 다를 게 없어서 다른 사람이 보기엔 이대로 누굴 죽이러 나가는 거라 해도 이상할 게 없어 보였지만.

좀 더 편안한 자세를 찾아 옆으로 돌아누우며, 텔레패스의 뮤턴트는 거의 본능적으로, 혹은 습관적으로 친숙감을 느끼는 마음을 찾아 건물 안을 한 차례 돌고는 에릭의 곁에 머물렀다. 찰스는 에릭의 기분을 어렴풋이 느낄 수 있을 정도로만 약하게 뮤턴트를 뻗어 그의 주변에 걸쳐 놓은 채 다시 반쯤 잠에 빠져들었다. 오래간만에 부엌 도구들을 지휘하는 감각에 그의 마음 속 구석 구석이 크리스마스 장식용 꼬마 전구에 휘감긴 것처럼 기쁨에 반짝이고 있었다. 차를 끓이는 일은 스토브를 사용하는 것 중에 찰스가 제대로 할 수 있는 유일한 요리 —요리라고 하긴 좀 민망하지만— 였지만 늘상 음산한 느낌으로 푸르스름하게 빛나는 회색 터널같은 마음이 이렇게 따뜻하고 밝은 노란 빛으로 빛나는 걸 볼 기회가 있다면 기꺼이 양보할 만한 일이었다. 오븐을 사용하는 요리는 화학 실험을 하듯 레시피를 주의 깊게 따르기만 하면 얼마든지 성공적으로 해낼 수 있었지만, 스토브는 찰스와 영 맞질 않았다. 찰스는 서류 더미가 쓰러지거나 말거나 반대편 소파에 있던 쿠션을 끌어와 제대로 자리를 잡고 누워 얕은 잠에 달콤하게 빠져들었다. 에릭의 감정이 아득히 먼 곳에서 약하게 물결치는 파도처럼 희미하게, 자장가처럼 귓가에 울렸다.

_에릭?_  

텔레패스가 잠에서 깬 것은, 끈 저 너머에서 부드럽고 포근하게 빛나던 마음이 갑자기 다시 텅 비고 공허한 평소의 상태로 돌아갔기 때문이었다. 누가 퓨즈를 불쑥 뽑아버리기라도 한 것처럼, 한순간에 싸늘하게 연결점의 반대편이 식어버리는 감각에 찰스는 뭔가가 잘못되었다는 느낌을 받으며 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 에릭은 뭔가 깊은 생각에 잠겨 있었다. 철벽으로 둘러싸인 방어벽 안에서 격렬한 기억들이 요동치며 움직였다. 하지만 그 바깥은 쥐죽은듯 조용했다. 무엇인지는 몰라도 에릭이 떠올리고 있는 기억들은 상당히 강렬한 것이었지만, 정작 그 자신은 아무런 생각도 하지 않고 있는 사람처럼 감정이 전혀 일지 않고 있었다. 찰스는 눈을 깜빡이다가 에릭의 곁에 다른 사람들이 있다는 걸 알고는 곧장 그들의 머릿속으로 들어갔다.

_"글쎄, 다섯 살이었거든."_

처음 듣는 이야기에 찰스는 꼿꼿이 앉은 채 얼어 붙은 듯이 움직이지 않고 눈만 깜빡였다. 그렇게 숨죽이고 가만히 있으면 이 모든게 없던 일이 될 수 있기라도 한듯이. 그는 이 이야기를 들어본 적이 없었다. 단 한 번도. 막스 아이센하르트에게 아우슈비츠에서 잃은 사람들 외에도 가족이 있었다는 건 처음 듣는 이야기였다. 션의 말이 비수처럼 꽂혀 슬픔과 후회가 오래된 상처를 쓰라리게 물들이며 흘러내렸지만, 정작 마음의 주인은 그 감정들을 느끼지 못했고, 그것들이 거기에 있다는 것조차 알지 못했다. 에릭이 느끼기에 그 공간은 그저 텅 빈, 조용하고, 잠잠한 장소에 불과했고, 오직 텔레패스만이 그 무거운 침묵 아래에 깔려 없는 척 몰래 흐르고 있는 비탄에 휩싸였다. 에릭은 메간을 빤히 바라보며, 너무나 오랫동안 해묵혀 두어서 그런 일이 있었다는 것초자 잊고 있었던 기억을 오래된 책의 페이지를 무성의하게 넘기듯 흘긋 되짚었다. 고통스러운 기억에 뇌가 아무런 감정도 느끼지 않기로 결정해버렸기 때문에 기억의 주인은 아무것도 느낄 수 없었지만, 텔레패스에게는 숨막힐 듯이 흐르는 슬픔과 후회가 파도처럼 밀어닥쳤다. 

_1945년 1월 27일, 소련의 붉은 군대가 아우슈비츠를 해방시켰지만 열 다섯 살의 막스는 돌아 갈 곳이 아무 데도 없었다. 바르샤바 게토로도, 뉘른베르크로도. 그가 알던 친인척이나 연고가 있을 만한 사람들은 모두들 가스실로 향하는 줄에 서 있는 것을 누군가가 건너 건너 얼굴을 언뜻 보았던 것이 마지막이었거나, 혹은 강제노동 중 티푸스에 걸려 죽어나갔다. 자유였지만, 갈 곳은 아무데도 없었다. 단지 슈미츠 박사가 사라졌다는 것만이 막스가 이해할 수 있는 자유의 전부였다. 그는 소련 군대가 들어오기 1주일 전 먼저 모든 연구 자료를 챙겨 떠나버렸다._

_막스는 다른 수용소 생존자들과 마찬가지로 소련 군인들의 동정심에 기대 먹을 것이나 입을 것을 받아 생활했다. 어떤 이들은 고향으로 돌아갔지만 막스와 마찬가지로 갈 곳도 없고, 수용소 밖에서 살아본 기억이 희미한 청년들은 여전히 아우슈비츠 주변을 맴돌았다. 동정심인지, 전쟁에 대한 개인적인 죄책감을 덜어보기 위함인지는 몰라도 막스는 자신을 유독 귀여워해주는 한 소련 운전병에게 자동차를 모는 법을 배웠다. 그는 막스가 바르샤바 게토로 이주하기 전에나, 그러니까 10년 전에나 먹어본 기억이 어렴풋이 남아있는 캔 음식이나 달콤한 과자 같은 것들을 주기도 했고, 따뜻한 코트—비록 소련군복이었지만—를 주기도 했다. 그 대가로 그는 막스를 침대로 불러들였지만 막스는 개의치 않았다. 그런 건 상관 없었다. 슈미츠 박사의 실험만 아니라면. 그것만 아니라면 뭐라도 좋았다. 하지만 4월로 접어들 무렵, 막스는 처음으로 수용소 밖에서 알던 사람을 마주쳤다. 해방 전에는 왼쪽 가슴의 번호표 아래에 달려, 그녀가 집시라는 것을 상징하고 있었을 갈색 삼각형의 천 조각은 이제 마그다의 옷 팔꿈치 부분을 기우고 있었다._ _막스는 처음으로 자신의 셔츠 안으로 불쑥 들어와 허리를 더듬고 있는 병사의 손에 몸을 맡기고 있는 것이 부끄러워졌다. 수용소에서 너무나 오랫동안 실험용 생쥐로 자라느라, 자신이 인간이라는 것을, 인간으로 산다는 게 어떤 것인가를 잊어버리고 있었다는 수치심이 고개를 들었다. 그는 소련병에게 한 마디 말도 없이 어느날 밤 마그다와 아우슈비츠를 떠났다._  

_전쟁은 끝났고, 수용소는 모두 해방되었지만 그래도 어딜 가도 삶은 쉽지 않았다. 전후의 독일은 어딜 가도 일자리가 없었고, 아무리 일을 해도 배불리 먹을 수가 없었다. 막스와 마그다는 본능적으로 팔의 표식을 감추었다. 강제수용소는 이제 어디에도 없었지만, 이제는 독일 전역이 강제수용소가 된 것 같았다. 일자리도, 먹을 것도 없는 세상에 사람들의 울분은 전쟁을 일으킨 나치가 아니라, 이 모든 것의 원흉인 유대인들에게 다시 돌아갔다. 막스는 이름을 바꾸었다. 마그누스 막시모프. 유대인인 것을 숨기고, 자신이 뮤턴트라는 것은 더더욱 숨겼다. 슈미츠 박사의 실험이 멈춘 뒤로 그는 단 한 번도 자신의 뮤턴트를 사용하지 않았다. 그는 자신이 누구인가로부터 필사적으로 숨어버렸다. 철저하게._

_1949년에야 마그누스와 마그다는 우크라이나에 비로소 정착했다. 카르파티아 산맥을 따라 독일에서 폴란드를 거쳐 우크라이나까지 그들은 끊임없이 수용소 출신임을 들킬 위험을 피해 달아나고 있었다. 유조리드의 변두리쪽 작은 마을에 자리를 잡은 둘은 결혼을 했고, 다음 해에 아냐가 태어났다. 아이를 처음 손에 안아들었을 때, 마그누스는 처음으로 따스한 두려움을 느꼈다. 슈미츠 박사의 실험실에서 느꼈던 공포와는 다른 종류의 것이었다. 아이는 너무 작아서, 자신이 조금만 잘못 잡으면 어딘가 부러질 것만 같았다. 하지만 그렇게 작고 연악한 존재는 눈의 깜빡임이나 손가락을 까딱거리는 것 만으로도, 옹알거리는 목소리를 내는 것만으로도 얼마든지 그를 철렁하게 하기도 하고, 행복하게 만들기도 했다. 마그누스는 처음으로 허기나 갈증, 추위에서 벗어나는 것과는 다른 종류의 기쁨이 존재한다는 것을 알았다._

_하지만 그가 아무리 몸이 부서지도록 일해도, 생활은 나아지지 않았다. 아냐가 혼자서 제법 걸어다닐 수 있게 되었을 때부터는 마그다도 다시 바늘공장에 나가기 시작했지만 별로 달라지는 건 없었다. 식탁 위에 그날 그날 먹을 것을 겨우 올리는 것이 고작이었고, 자유의 신분이었지만 게토에서 만큼이나 굶주리는 날들이 많아야 했다. 결국 마그누스는 새벽부터 해질녘까지 목공소에서 일한 뒤 밤에는 주물 공장에서 석탄 때는 일을 하기 시작했다. 집에 돌아오면 탄과 땀에 젖은 몸을 씻을 새도 없이 쓰러져 잠이 들었고, 아냐의 얼굴은 새벽에 잠깐 잠든 얼굴을 보는 게 고작이었다. 하지만 그래도 상관 없었다. 밤에 석탄을 때는 일은 하려고 드는 사람이 많지 않아 보수가 좋은 편이었고, 덕분에 마그누스는 자기 가족이 제대로 된 옷을 입고 괜찮은 음식을 먹는 것을 볼 수 있었으니까. 새벽이 다 될때쯤 돌아와 마그다가 수프를 데우는 동안 물에 적신 천으로 몸에 달라붙은 그을음을 닦아내면서 그는 자신이 슈미츠의 실험용 생쥐 외에 다른 것이 될 수 있다는 사실에 감사했다. 미치광이 과학자의 프랑켄슈타인이 아닌 다른 존재가 될 수 있다는 것이 좋았고, 마그누스 막시모프에게는 그것이 구원이었다. 아우슈비츠 해방도, 자유도 아닌, 다시는 가질 수 없다고 생각했던, 자신은 가질 수 없다고 생각했던 가족과 집이라고 부를 만한 곳을 가지게 된 것이._

_하지만 그건 환상에 지나지 않았고, 얼마 가지도 않았다. 1955년. 목공소 공장주는 그에게 줄 임금은 없다고 했다. 자신과 똑같이 —혹은 훨씬 게으름을 피우며— 일한 다른 이들은 평소와 다름 없이 노동에 대한 대가를 나눠받고 있었고, “글쎄, 돈이 없다니까.” 라고 말하는 공장주의 코앞에 열려있는 금고에는 돈이 가득했다. 마그누스는 항의했지만 돌아오는 대답은 비웃음 뿐이었다._

_“유대 놈에게 줄 건 없지.”_

_그제서야 공장주 옆에 서 있는 녀석의 얼굴이 낯이 익었다. 밤에 주물공장에서 석탄 때는 일을 잠시 같이 했던 우크라이나 청년이었다. 석탄의 열기 때문에 목공소에서와는 달리 웃옷을 벗고 하는 일이었지만 깜깜한 밤에 불빛이라고는 지옥불처럼 타오르는 석탄불 밖에 없는 곳이었고, 다들 그 용암처럼 새빨간 불빛에 눈이 아릿한데다 금세 탄에 여기저기 까맣게 물들기 마련이어서 마그누스는 늘 왼팔 안쪽의 숫자를 석탄으로 문질러 까맣게 가려버리곤 했었다. 아무도 보지 못하도록. 하지만 누군가는 결국 보고 만 것이었다._ _평소라면 유대인이라는 걸 들킨 뒤 그냥 그곳을 떠났겠지만 이번에는 조금 달랐다. 아냐의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 얼마 전부터 아이는 마그다에게 글을 쓰는 법을 배우고 있었고, 다른 아이들처럼 인형이나 동화책 같은 것을 가지고 싶어했다. 10년만에 처음으로, 마그누스는 자신의 감정에 뮤턴트가 동조하여 날뛰는 것을 느꼈다._

_“괴물이다!”_

_목공소의 모든 쇠붙이가 일제히 격렬하게 흔들거리면서 기괴한 소리와 함께 비틀리고 구겨졌다. 일부 나사못 이나 톱 같은 것들은 여기저기 날아다니며 사람들을 찌르고 베어냈다. 목공소의 인부들이 이 기현상을 일으키는 것이 마그누스라는 것을 알아채는데에는 많은 시간이 필요하지 않았다. 그들은 곧 마그누스에게 달려들었고, 뮤턴트가 감정에 동조하긴 했어도 그것을 조종할 힘은 없었던 마그누스는 결국 흠씬 두들겨 맞고 쓰러졌다. 그가 다시 정신을 차렸을 때에는 목공소는 텅 비어있었다. 몇 구의 시체가 주변에 널려있고, 태풍이라도 휩쓸고 지나간듯이 내부는 엉망이었다. 마그누스는 불길한 예감이 들었다. 절뚝이는 다리를 이끌고 당장 집으로 달려갔을 때, 그는 어릴 적 뉘른베르크에서 보았던 것과 꼭 닮은 모습을 보았다. 사람들이 페인트로 노란 별을 그려놓고 돌을 던져 유리창을 깨버렸던 아이센하르트의 시계 공방처럼, 삼촌과 아버지가 사람들 손에 이끌려 도로로 쫓겨나오던 그 날 처럼._

_“아냐!!!”_

_마그다는 바늘공장에 일하러 가고 없었다. 아냐를 돌봐주던 옆집 여자는 이미 집에서 멀찍이 떨어진 곳에 혼자 서서 이 소동을 다른 우크라이나 여자들과 구경하고 있었다. 마그누스는 불길이 피어오르는 집으로 뛰어들어가려 했지만 그를 발견한 목공소 사람들이 다시 그에게 달려들었다. 그는 필사적으로, 10년 넘게 무시해왔던 자신의 뮤턴트에게 절실하게 매달렸다. 제발 움직여 달라고. 슈미츠가 셋을 세는 동안 동전에게 제발 움직여달라고 빌고 또 빌었던 것처럼. 하지만 금속은 요란한 소리를 내며 울리기만 할 뿐, 움직여주지 않았다. 불길에 휘감기는 집 안에서 가느다란 어린 아이의 울음소리가 들려왔다. 자신과 마그다를 찾으며 우는 목소리가. 하지만 사람들의 손에 붙들려 그는 꼼짝도 할 수가 없었다. 그렇게 시간이 속절없이 흐르고, 겁에 질린 아이의 울음소리가 비명으로 변하고, 그 비명마저 멎었을 때. 그때에야 뮤턴트는 그에게 응답해주었다. 슈미츠의 총알이 어머니를 죽인 뒤에야 나치 병사들의 철모를 구겨버릴 수 있었던것처럼. 슈미츠의 목소리가 귓가에 울렸다._

— _고통과 분노에 집중해라, 막스_ —

_그 뒤로 그가 기억하는 것은, 온통 빨간 색이었다는 것 뿐이었다. 저 멀리 보이는 불길도. 금속 사물들에 난도질 당해 죽어가는 사람들의 시체도. 길가가 온통 붉게 물들고 나서야 마그누스는 지독한 피곤함을 느끼며 제정신이 돌아오는 것 같았다. 저 먼 곳에서 마그다가 바늘공장 여공들 무리와 함께 이쪽을 보고 있었다. 여자들의 입에서도 자신을 괴물이라고, 악마라고 수근거리는 소리가 흘러나왔다. 마그누스는 생각을 할 것도 없이 그저 한 손을 들어올려 오른쪽으로 약간 비틀었다. 머릿수건을 고정한 핀이나 목걸이, 귀걸이 같은 것에 목이 꿰뚫린 여공들이 하나 둘씩 스스로의 피에 목이 막혀 숨이 끊어지는 소리를 내며 쓰러졌다. 마그누스는 집의 잔해더미를 뒤져 아냐의 시신을 찾아냈다. 하지만 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다._

_‘난 정말로 프랑켄슈타인의 괴물이었구나.’_

_그렇게 인정하고 나자 기이하게도 마음은 더욱 평온해졌다. 자신이 슈미츠의 괴물에 지나지 않는다는 걸. 이렇게 될 거라는 걸 알았어야 했다는 생각은 들었어도 슬픔이나 후회 같은, 인간이라면 마땅히 들어야 할 감정이 아무것도 느껴지질 않았다. 한 순간이나마 자신이 이런 평범한 행복을 가질 수 있다고, 이런 걸 붙들 자격이 있다고 생각했던 게 너무나 멍청하게 느껴졌다. 자신이 유대인이라는 사실로부터, 슈미츠의 괴물이라는 사실로부터 결코 숨을 수 없다는 교훈이 마그누스의 뼛속 깊은 곳에 아로새겨졌다. 아무리 숨어도 그들은 기필코 자신을 찾아내 죽일 것이란 사실이._

_“당신은 미쳤어.”_

_아냐의 시체를 묻는데 어느새 곁에 다가온 마그다가 그렇게 말했다. 마그누스는 뒤를 돌아보았다. 마그다는 여공들의 피를 뒤집어쓰고 있었다. 저 멀리 몰살당한 마을사람들의 시체와 피로 엉겨붙은 길거리가 보였다. 고개를 다시 돌리자 불에 타 형체를 알아볼 수 없을 만큼 일그러진 다섯 살 아이의 시체가 보였다. 마그누스는 말없이 흙을 덮기 시작했다. Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu, melekh ha’olam... 언젠가 뉘른베르크에서, 게토에서 장례식이 있을 때면 사람들이 읊던 헤브루어 글귀가 떠올랐다. 뭐라도 느껴질 줄 알았지만 역시 아무 것도 느껴지지 않았다. 마그누스는 자신도 모르게 피식 웃었다._

_“사람도 아니야. 당신은 괴물이야.”_

_마그다의 외침과 함께 목 언저리를 돌멩이의 뾰족한 부분이 세게 긁고 지나갔다. 마그누스는 아내를 다시 돌아보았다. 이번에는 누가 아주 웃긴 농담이라도 한것처럼 웃음이 큰 소리로 터져나왔다. 잔뜩 쉰 목소리로 울리는 웃음 소리는 스스로의 귀에도 어딘가 섬뜩했다. 사실은 자신도 내내 알고 있었는데, 아니, 알고 있었어야 했는데 어떻게 그걸 잊고 지냈는지. 슈미츠의 괴물에 지나지 않는다는 걸 어떻게 모른 척 하고 살았던건지. 어떻게 숨어 살 수 있다고 생각했던건지. 그는 더 이상 아이가 처음으로 어눌한 발음으로 자신을 타토라고 불렀을 때, 걷기 시작했을 때, 웃었을 때에 기분이 어땠는지 기억이 나지 않았다. 더 이상 아무것도 느낄 수 없었다. 웃음소리가 겨우 잦아들었을 무렵, 그는 마그다에게 말했다._

_“그래. 도망쳐. 내가 너도 죽여버리기 전에.”_

_마그다와는 그것으로 끝이었다. 그녀가 어디로 갔는지도 알지 못했고, 알고 싶지도 않았다. 아마 집시들에게 돌아갔거나 했겠지. 마그누스는 다시 이름을 바꾸었다. 그렇게 증오하던 독일인의 성을 스스로에게 붙이고, 외삼촌의 이름을 빌어 에릭 랜셔라는 가명을 만들었다. 그는 제 3제국의 동전을 늘 지니고 다니며, 자신의 뮤턴트 능력을 끊임없이 단련했다. 그 능력으로 그는 나치헌터가 되었지만 그건 이데올로기에 대한 복수라기 보다는 클라우스 슈미츠를 향해 나아가는 발걸음이었다. 자신의 창조주를 찾아 나치를 하나씩 죽여나가는 프랑켄슈타인의 괴물. 그 외의 것은 아무것도 될 수 없었다. 에릭 랜셔에게는 그게 자신의 전부였고, 그 확신에는 흔들림이 없었다. 자신의 뮤턴트는 슈미츠를 죽이기 위한 것이라는 게 그에겐 너무나 명확해보였다._

찰스는 10년 가까이 되는 기억들의 단면 단면들을 아주 짧게 스쳐지나가듯 볼 수 있었지만, 소파에 앉아있는 데도 다리에 힘이 풀어지는 것이 느껴졌다. 기억들을 되풀이하자 슬픔에 젖은 비명이 더욱 크게 소리를 질렀지만, 여전히 텔레패스의 귀에만 먹먹하도록 울릴 뿐 정작 에릭은 아무런 감정도 느끼지 못했다. 얼음장에 낙인이 찍히듯, 날카롭고 시린 자기혐오가 에릭의 머릿속 한가운데에 묵직하게 피어올라 그의 마음을 싸늘하게 물들였다. 몇몇 생각들이 그의 머릿속에 빠르게, 거의 동시에 스쳐지나갔다.

‘그럼 그렇지. 프랑켄슈타인의 괴물이니까—마그다가 떠난 것도 이상할 게 없어—찰스는 어떻게 날 받아들인거지?—평온 따윈 바란 적 없으니까 됐어.’

에릭은 다시 한 번 메간을 두 눈에 눌러 담았다. 믿을 수 없을 만큼 밝고 눈부신 분홍빛 머리카락을 평범한 갈색으로, 눈동자 뿐만 아니라 눈 전체가 새카만 그 두 눈을 평범한 녹색 눈으로 바꾸어 상상해보려 했지만 잘 되지 않았다. 그는 그제서야 자신이 아냐의 얼굴을 잊어버렸다는 걸 깨달았다. 그의 기억 속에 울렸던 목소리는 귀에 들리는 메간의 목소리였을 뿐, 아이의 목소리도, 어떻게 웃었는지도 기억이 나지 않았다. 그러나 그럼에도 슬픔은 커녕 죄책감조차 느껴지질 않아서, 에릭의 머릿속에는 그 어느 때보다도 잔인하게 스스로를 채찍질하는 자기혐오가 웃음을 지었다. 션의 독설이 오히려 평안하게 다가왔다. 책망을 듣는 것은 일종의 형벌과 같아서, 도리어 죄값을 치르고 마음이 편안해질 수 있는 비열한 속임수처럼 작용했으니까.

에릭이 방에 돌아왔을 때, 찰스는 넋이 나간 사람처럼 소파에 앉아 가장 약한 미풍에도 스러질 희미한 불씨처럼 떨고 있었다. 문가를 등지고 앉아있었기 때문에 에릭은 찰스의 맞은 편에 다가가서야 텔레패스의 뺨에 얼룩진 눈물을 볼 수 있었다.

“찰스?”

하지만 대답이 나오질 않았다. 온 방안을 압도하는 슬픔과 회환의 소용돌이에 휩쓸려 텔레패스는 에릭의 목소리를 들을 수도, 자신의 어깨를 조심스럽게 붙드는 손길도 느낄 수가 없었다. 오히려 휘몰아치는 감정의 근원지가 가까이 다가오자 제 것이 아닌 감정으로부터 스스로를 방어하기가 더욱 힘들어질 뿐이었다. 한참이 지나서야 찰스는 자신을 걱정 가득한 눈으로 살피고 있는 녹색 눈을 알아보았다. 

“찰스. 찰스?”

_에릭…_

“괜찮아? 무슨 일이야?“

에릭의 뮤턴트는 재빠르게 웨스트체스터 저택을 구석구석 훑은 뒤 영지의 경계 언저리까지 침입자를 찾아 살피고 있었고, 마음 속에는 위험과 경고를 알리는 두근거림이 차분하게 깜빡이고 있었다. 엠마 프로스트가 사이킥 공격을 해왔을 가능성은 극히 낮았다. 자비에 스쿨은 물론 웨스트체스터 영지 절반 정도에 외부로부터의 텔레패스 접촉을 차단하는 간섭 장치가 설치되어 있었고, 그걸 넘을 수 있는 것은 찰스 정도였다. 하지만 에릭의 뮤턴트에는 침입자가 보이지 않았고, 그는 결국 영지의 가장 경계선 바깥쪽에 있는 사일록에게 신호를 보내려 했다. 브라더후드 요원들은 그들이 왜 자비에 스쿨을 지키고 있는 것인지에 대한 상세한 사항을 전달받지 못했고, 이곳에 자신이 있다는 것도 모르고 있었지만 —그리고 몰라야 했지만— 지금은 그런 걸 따질 상황이 아니었다. 그는 단 한 번도 사일록의 앞에서 텔레패스를 차단하는 칼라를 벗은 적이 없었지만 그것도 지금은 신경쓸 상황이 아니었다. 

_아니야, 괜찮아_  

에릭의 표면 생각을 들은 찰스가 고개를 저으며 말했지만 에릭은 확신이 없어 보였다. 그가 보기에 찰스는 스스로가 목소리가 아닌 텔레패스로 말을 하고 있다는 것조차 자각하지 못하고 있는 것 같았으니까. 하지만 찰스는 어디에도 가지 말라는 듯이 에릭의 오른쪽 손목을 꽉 붙든 채, 그를 살짝 앞으로 끌어 당겨 왼쪽 어깨에 이마를 기댔다. 할로윈이 다가오는 동부의 10월 날씨에 서늘해진 맨살에 눈가의 열기가 식어갔고, 손끝에서 울리는 맥박의 울림에 찰스의 숨소리도 안정되어갔다. 커피 테이블 위에 놓인 두 개의 머그잔에서 더 이상 따스한 김이 피어오르지 않게 되었을 무렵, 찰스는 천천히 고개를 들었다. 에릭은 찰스의 말에 사일록을 부르지도, 행크를 불러오지도 않았지만 여전히 걱정스러운 표정이었다. 찰스가 괜찮지 않은 것 같다면, 어느 순간에라도 사일록을 부르려는 생각이 너무 뚜렷하게 보여서 찰스는 저도 모르게 어렴풋이 웃었다. 세리브로에서 몇 시간을 보내고 난 뒤처럼 피로와 안도감이 한꺼번에 밀려와서, 에릭이 자신을 침대로 데려가도록 그냥 내버려두었다. 한참동안 뮤턴트가 정전기를 일으킨 듯이 따끔거리는 듯한 얼얼한 감각에 반쯤은 잠든 것처럼 눈을 감고 멍하니 누워있었고, 에릭은 말 없이 옆에 앉아 다시 책을 읽고 있었다. 하지만 정말로 책을 읽고 싶어서라기 보다는, 찰스의 곁에 조용한 생각이 있는 것이 도움이 된다는 걸 잘 알고 있기 때문이었다. 조그만한 상자 안에 차곡 차곡 집어넣듯이 생각을 작게, 감정에 흔들리지 않게 평온을 유지하는 마음의 한 가운데에 하이네의 루티치아를 읽어내려가는 또렷한 독일어 발음이 문장을 읽어나가는 소리가 울리며 텔레패스의 주변을 감쌌다. 나치스 시대에 분서를 당한 뒤셀도르프 유대인 시인의 글을 읽는 목소리에는 에릭 본인은 알지 못하는 여러 감정들이 한데 얽혀 녹아들어 있었고, 찰스는 에릭의 오른손을 꼭 붙잡아 이마에 기댔다.

“왜 한 번도 얘기 안 했어?”

에릭을 올려다보는 파란 눈이 노란 전등 빛을 받아 짙은 녹색으로 반짝였다. 공기 중에 햇살이 떠다니듯이 주변을 맴돌던 책 읽는 소리가 그치고, 습관처럼 찰스의 머리카락을 만지작거리던 에릭의 손가락이 멈췄다. 한동안 찰스가 한 말의 의미를 알지 못해 머릿속은 안개와 구름이 한데 뒤엉킨 듯했지만 부엌에서의 일이 떠오르자 모든 것이 서리가 내린 듯 차갑게 가라앉았다. 

_“나에 대해서 뭘 알지?”_

_“전부 다.”_

초점 없이 찰스를 내려다보던 눈이 사형선고를 받은 사람처럼 천천히 감기며, 날카로운 것에 찔린 듯이 머리카락을 쓰다듬던 손도 뒤로 물러났다. 높고 단단한 철벽이 다시금 세워지기 시작해서 찰스는 더 이상 에릭의 감정을 읽을 수가 없었다. 물론 그 정도 벽 쯤이야 넘으려 하면 텔레패스의 뮤턴트가 넘지 못할 게 없었지만 그렇게 되면 사이킥 공격이 될 거라는 것도 그렇고, 에릭이 자기 머릿속에 들어오지 말라는 표시를 그렇게 명확히 했을 때 만큼은 굳이 들어가고 싶지 않았다. 이런 경우라고 해도.

“몰랐던 거네.”

질문이라기 보다는 사실을 단정 내리는 말이었다. 아무런 표정도 짓고 있지 않은 얼굴과 아무런 감정도 묻어나지 않는 목소리 아래로 절망이 물속에 떨어진 잉크처럼 번져나가기 시작했다. 느린듯 하면서도 빠른 속도로 물을 새카맣게 물들여가면서. 에릭의 머릿속에는 ‘찰스가 몰랐어’라는 생각이 한가득 울렸지만 그 소리는 철벽에 부딪혀 안에만 맴돌 뿐 텔레패스에게 닿지는 않았다. 웃음이 나왔다. 마그다의 목소리가 귀에 들리는 듯 했다 _.—"당신은 괴물이야."—_ 찰스는 어떻게 이런 자신을 받아들인건지 늘 이상하다고 생각했었다. 어떻게 이런 것을 이해해줄 수 있는지. — _“난 쇼우를 멈추려는 게 아냐. 죽여버릴거야. 넌 그걸 용납할 수 있겠어?”—_ 위성 접시를 움직이던 날, 스스로도 잊고 있었던 기억을 떠올리게 되고 분노와 평온 사이를 찾게 되었던 날, 어쩌면 찰스의 말대로 자신도 슈미츠가 만든 괴물 외의 것이 될 수 있을지 모른다고 생각했었다. _—“너한텐 분노나 고통 말고도 다른 게 얼마든지 있어, 에릭. 기쁨이나 선함 같은 것들… 내가 직접 봤어.”—_ 물론 그건 환상에 지나지 않았고, 쇼우의 입에서 자신의 신념과 믿음이라 생각했던 것과 정확히 일치하는 말들이 흘러나오는 것을 들었을 때, 그는 자신이 결코 슈미츠가 만든 괴물 그 이상도 이하도 될 수 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 찰스의 곁에 머무를 자격이 없다는 것도. 하지만 그래도 그가 받아들여 준다면, 어떻게든 그 옆에 서고 싶었다. 쇼우를 죽인 것을 그가 받아들여줄 수 있다면. 그것까지도 허용해줄 수 있다면. 그 뒤로는 얼마든지 그 순진하고 거만한 텔레패스의 이상론을 현실로 만들어주기 위해 그의 곁에 있고 싶었다. 

하지만 잠수함 밖으로 나왔을 때, 그의 뮤턴트는 거세게 울리며 주인에게 소련과 미국의 함선들이 일제히 쿠바 해변을 향해 미사일을 겨냥하고 있다는 것을 알렸고, 에릭은 또다시 똑같은 일이 되풀이 될 거란 현실을 마주해야 했다.

_“다른 뮤턴트들 생각을 그만 둘 수가 없어. 세리브로에서 봤던 마음들이 전부 다 내 것처럼 감정이 느껴졌어. 고립된 외로움, 희망, 야망 같은 것들. 에릭, 우린 정말 굉장한 일을 시작한거야. 다른 뮤턴트들을 도울 수 있을 거라구.”_

_“글쎄? 신원파악은 시작일 뿐이야. 결국엔 등록 번호를 붙이고, 한 지역에 몰아넣고, 실험체로 쓰겠지. 인간들은 우리를 멸종시킬거야.”_

_“이번엔 아니야. 쇼우나 러시아 같은 공통의 적이 있으니까 그렇게 되지 않을 거야. 인간들은 우리가 필요하잖아.”_

_“지금이야 그렇겠지.”_

자신의 생각이 틀렸기를, 편집증적인 피해망상에 지나지 않기를, 홀로코스트가 자신에게 남긴 병적인 망상과 집착이기를 얼마나 바랬는가를 그는 쿠바 해변을 향해 일제히 날아오는 미사일들을 보고서야 깨달았다. 하지만 불행히도 자신은 옳았고, 텔레패스의 이상은 꿈과 같은 소리일 뿐이었다. 인간들은 나치가 유대인에게 한 것보다 더 잔학하게 자신들의 생존을 위해 싸울 것이었다. 숨는다는 건 불가능했다. 그에게 노란 별 표식이 붙었을 때처럼, 아냐가 불에 타야 했던 날처럼. 인간들은 어떻게든 뮤턴트들을 찾아낼 거라는 게 그에겐 너무나 명확했다. 그는 자신이 찰스의 곁에 있을 수 없다는 사실을 절감했다. 그에게 자신의 곁에 있어달라고 간청해보았지만 텔레패스는 “우린 같은 걸 원하는 게 아니야”라며 굳게 입술을 다물었다. 이젠 아무래도 상관 없었다. 그가 자신을 받아들여주지 않아도, 상관 없었다. 순진한 찰스. 오만한 찰스. 이상주의에 빠져있는 찰스. 하지만 그는 인간들이 텔레패스를 다치게 하도록 내버려둘 수가 없었다. 그가 동의하든, 동의하지 않든, 원하든, 원치 않든 에릭은 반드시 인간들을 전부 죽여버리겠다는 생각을 했다. 아무도 찰스를 해치지 못하게 할 거라고. 막스 아이센하르트와 마그누스 막시모프는 소중한 것들을 모두 잃어버렸지만 에릭 랜셔는 그럴 필요가 없었다. 이제 그에겐 얼마든지 제때 응답하는 뮤턴트가 있었다. 동전 하나를 뒤집지 못해 어머니를 잃었던 소년은 이제 잠수함을 들어올릴 수도 있었다. 미사일 백여개 쯤이야, 아무것도 아니었다.

_“사회는 우리를 받아들이지 않을 거다. 우리 세계는 우리가 만들어야 해. 인간들이 무슨 생각인지 봤겠지. 이젠 우리가 대응할 차례야.”_

_황금색 눈동자가 그와 눈이 마주쳤다. 에릭은 전날 밤 대담하게도 찰스의 모습을 한 채 자신의 침대에서 책을 읽는 척 하며 기다리고 있던 여자아이를 떠올렸다. 그의 눈에 그녀는 눈부실만큼 순수하고, 순진하고, 한없이 어리기만 했다. 할 수만 있다면 에릭 역시 그녀에게 찰스가 이야기 했던 이상적인 미래를 주고 싶었다. 자신이 가려는 길은 피와 고통으로 얼룩진 시간을 거쳐야만 자유를 손에 넣을 수 있을테니까. 어린 아이들에게 그런 걸 겪게 하고 싶지 않았다. 명령을 따를 뿐인 사람들 손에 놀아나는 삶 따위는 이제 지긋지긋했다. 하지만 선택권이 없었다. 그가 바랐던 것은 다음 세대들이 자신과 같이 뼈저린 방식으로 숨을 수 없다는 사실을 깨닫지 않는 것 뿐이었고, 그래서 계속해서 그들에게 자기 자신을 받아들이라는 말을 —특히 행크와 레이븐에게—해주고 있었지만 인간들은 그에게 선택권을 남겨주질 않았다. 처음에는 신원조회. 그 다음은 등록. 그 다음은 생활 구역 제한. 그 다음은 강제 수용소와 실험체의 삶, 그리고 학살. 완벽하게 똑같이 흘러가는 서막이 그의 눈에는 너무나 명확하게 보였다. 그는 레이븐을 향해 손을 내밀었다._

_“이제 더는 숨지마.”_

레이븐은 자신이 겪었던 상실이나 고통 없이 이 진실을 받아들일 수 있기를 바랬지만 결국 그녀는 찰스를 잃어야 했고, 에릭은 미스틱을 볼 적마다 자신이 그녀를 실망시켰다는 죄책감에서 벗어날 수가 없었다. 아마도 그래서 자신이 다시 찰스를 만나기 시작한 것을 말할 수 없었는지도 몰랐다. 미스틱에게서는 앗아가 놓은 것을 자신은 다시 되찾았다고 말할 수가 없어서.

“아니야. 넌 쇼우가 만든 괴물이 아니야... 내가 널 싫어하게 될 일 같은 건 없어, 에릭.” 

찰스는 조금이라도 놓으면 그를 영원히 잃어버릴 것만 같은 기분이 들어서 단어 하나 하나에 힘을 주어 말하며 에릭을 꼭 끌어안았다. 레이븐을 잃었을 때처럼, 텔레패스이면서도 아무것도 보지 못한 스스로에 대한 자책감이 밀려왔다. 에릭이 이렇게 오랫동안 쇼우로부터 벗어나지 못하고 있었다는 것을, 그날 그가 쿠바 해변에서 무엇을 보았는지를 여태껏 제대로 이해하지 못하고 있었다는 사실이 바늘이 되어 텔레패스의 마음을 사납게 찔러댔다. 도대체 몇 번이나, 얼마나 많은 걸 잃어버려야 깨달을 수 있을까. 학생들에게 스스로를 받아들일 수 있도록, 뮤턴트를 잘 통제할 수 있도록 가르치는 학교의 교장이 사실은 자기 자신의 텔레패스를 두려워하는 겁쟁이라는 걸 사람들이 알면 어떻게 될까 하는 자기혐오가 다시금 고개를 들었다.

“미안해. 내가 역시… 오만했어.”

자신만만하게 그의 모든 것을 안다고 이야기 했었던 스스로가 너무나 후회스러웠다. 마그다와 아냐에 대한 기억을 놓쳤던 것은, 그것이 가장 깊숙한 곳에 꽁꽁 걸어잠궈진 기억임에도 정작 감정은 느껴지는 게 없었기 때문이었다. 당시엔 에릭의 가장 깊은 밑바닥에 오롯이 잠겨 있는 그 상자가 그저 일상적인 생활 패턴이라든지, 원나잇의 기억이라든지 하는 아주 사적이면서도 아무런 애착도 없는 해묵은 기억 덩어리일거라 생각하고 그냥 지나쳤었다. 자신의 목덜미에 고개를 묻고 웅얼거리는 찰스의 숨결이, 눈물에 젖은 목소리가 들리자 에릭은 도리어 웃음이 나왔다. 결국에는 10년이 지나서야, 이제서야 둘이 서로를 제대로 알게 된 것 같아서. 에릭은 처음으로 웨스트체스터 저택을 보았던 때를 떠올렸다. 그 시절에 자신이 찰스를 얼마나 고생 따윈 전혀 모르고 곱게 자란 도련님으로만 생각했었는지도.

_“이게 교수님 거에요?”_

_“아니. ‘우리’거야.”_

_“이런, 찰스. 이렇게 고생 속에 컸다니, 지금껏 어떻게 살아남았나 몰라.”_

하지만 그 생각만큼 그가 찰스에 대해 오해한 것도 없었다. 5년 전 DC에서 다시 재회한 후로, 찰스가 제일 처음 물었던 것은 왜 생각이 바뀌었느냐는 것이었다. 물론 현실의, 인간들의 반응이 가장 큰 이유였겠지만 가장 중요한 이유는 아니었다. 

_“미스틱에게 들었어. 미안해.”_

_“뭘?”_

_“커트 마코가 누구인지. 카인 마코가 어떻게 됐는지.”_

그가 순진하다고 생각했고, 아무런 굴곡 없이 온실 속 화초처럼 자라나 이상론을 펼치는 거라 생각했던 텔레패스의 삶은 결코 순탄하지 못했다. 네 살 때 브라이언 이그자비에가 죽은 뒤로, 샤론은 한 번도 자기 아들을 똑바로 봐주지 않았다. 미국인 여자에게 영국의 상류층 사교계는 잔인했고, 그녀가 남편 대신 의지하기 시작한 것은 술이었다. 슬픔과 공허를 쉴새없는 파티와 웃음과 남자들의 관심으로 어떻게든 채워나가려 절박하게 매달리는 모습을, 아름답고 우아했던 여성이 사교계의 얼룩진 추문의 한가운데로 떨어지는 것을 가장 가까이서 지켜본 것은 그녀의 아들이었다. 죽은 전남편을 떠올리게 하는 얼굴을 마주할 수가 없어 단 한 번도 똑바로 봐준 적이 없었지만 텔레패스 아이에겐 어머니가 자신을 싫어한다는 것쯤은 펼쳐진 책처럼 너무나 알기 쉬운 사실이었다. 

_“어머니는 평생 단 한 번도 부엌에 들어온 적이 없어. 나한테 핫 초콜렛을 만들어 준 적은 더더욱 없지. 하녀에게 시킨 것도 만들어 준 걸로 친다면 모를까.”_

에릭은 레이븐에게서 이 이야기를 처음 들었을 때, 위성 접시를 움직일 적에 자신이 어머니와 메노라에 불을 밝히던 추억을 꺼내주고는 아름다운 기억이었다고 말하며 고맙다고 하던 찰스를 떠올렸다. 그런 거대한 저택에서 부족함 없이 자란 귀족 출신의 옥스퍼드 박사에겐, 게토에서 밝히던 메노라 불빛이 초라해보였을 것이라고 생각했었는데. 찰스를 떠난 뒤에야 에릭은 자신이 그를 얼마나 오해했고, 그의 이상론에 담긴 간절함을 자신이 얼마나 잔인하게 세상물정 모르는 도련님의 탁상공론으로 치부했는가를 깨달았다. 세상이 전부 순진한 사람들 뿐이라 하더라도 텔레패스만큼은 그럴 수 없는 것을. 사람들이 입에까지는 올리지 않아도 마음 속으로 얼마나 무수히 많은 바보같은 생각을, 타인이 듣는다면 상처받을 생각을 하는지를 떠올리며 매그니토는 수많은 밤을 후회로 지새웠다.

커트 마코 박사는 브라이언 이그자비에의 동료 중 한 사람으로, 그가 샤론에게 관심을 보이기 시작한 것은 이그자비에 가문의 막대한 재산 외에는 아무런 이유가 없었다. 하지만 샤론은 그것을 신경쓰지 않았거나, 혹은 신경쓰기엔 대부분의 시간에 늘 술에 취해 있었기 때문에 —그녀가 알코올 중독이 된 것도 어느 정도는 마코 박사의 작품이었다— 찰스가 아무리 그는 재산을 노리는 것 뿐이라 경고해도 달라지는 점은 없었다. 재혼 후 얼마 지나지 않아 샤론은 간암으로 사망했고, 커트는 이그자비에의 재산이 법률상 찰스에게 묶여 있고, 그가 성인이 될 때까지 자신이 재산관리인이 되려 했으나 법률상 불가능하다는 사실에 분노해 종종 폭력을 휘둘렀다. 그의 아들 —찰스 보다 네 살 위였다— 카인 역시 그들을 싫어했다. 

결국 어느 날 찰스는 넘지 않으려던 선을 넘고 말았다. 그는 레이븐을 괴롭히는 카인의 머릿속으로 들어가 그의 생각을 바꿔놓아 버렸다. 커트 마코의 생각도 바꿔놓았다. 그들은 순식간에 친절한 가족 구성원이 되었고, 성경 구절에 나올법한 목가적인 가정의 모습을 연출하게 되었다.  레이븐은 그걸 소름끼쳐 했지만 찰스는 저녁 식탁에서 비아냥거림이 오고가지 않는 것이 만족스러웠다. 하지만 그걸로 끝이 난 게 아니었다. 그가 아무리 생각을 바꿔놓아도 결국에는 신데렐라의 마법처럼 일정 시간이 지나거나, 혹은 어떤 심리적 계기가 일어나면 모든 것은 원래대로 돌아갔다. 찰스는 그럴 적마다 다시 그들의 머릿속으로 들어가 가치관을 뒤집어놓았지만 그것 역시 영원하진 못했다. 오히려 그런 일이 거듭될 수록, 반복될 수록, 그의 텔레패스에 지배 당하던 때의 기억이 종종 돌아와 기겁을 하며 그와 레이븐에게 물건을 집어 던지거나 미친 사람처럼 소리를 지르며 도망치려 하곤 해서 더욱 애를 먹어야 했다 

_ ‘좀 더 강력하게 하면 영구적으로 생각을 바꿀 수 있을지도 모르지.’_

그 생각이 얼마나 커다란 재앙이었는지. 어느 여름날, 아침식사 식탁에 카인이 뒤늦게 나타났다. 그의 손에는 사냥용 샷건이 들려 있었고 그는 곧장 레이븐을 겨누었다.

_ “죽어버려 이 괴물같은 년!”_

찰스는 당장 텔레패스로 그를 멈춰버렸지만 당황한 레이븐이 다시 파란 형태로 돌아가자 옆에서 식사를 하고 있던 마코 박사에게 걸려있던 텔레패스 암시가 풀려 버렸고, 그 뒤로는 혼란 그 자체였다. 동시에 두 명이나 멈춰본 적이 없었던 찰스는 누군가가 뜨겁게 달궈진 금속으로 쥐어짜듯이 지끈거리는 머리에 손가락을 얹은 채 필사적으로 마코 박사에게 ‘멈춰’라는 지시를 내리면서 커트에게 ‘잊어버려!’라는 지시를 내렸다. 얼마나 오랫동안 그들에게 그렇게 텔레패스로 명령을 내리며 버텼는지는 나중에 레이븐을 통해서야 알 수 있었다. 그 다섯 시간이 레이븐에게 얼마나 끔찍한 시간이었는지, 카인과 마코 박사 뿐만 아니라 찰스마저 텔레패스에 잠식되어 아무런 반응도 보이지 않는 것이 얼마나 공포스러웠는지는 이후에 몇 번이나 그가 잠결에 보게 된 레이븐의 악몽에서 얼마든지 볼 수 있었으니까.

찰스는 그 일로 자신의 텔레패스가 얼마나 강력한지를 깨달았다. 카인은 모든 것을 잊어버리고 말았다. 텅 빈 시체처럼, 움직일 수 있는 식물인간처럼 그는 그렇게 비어버렸다. 아무런 생각도 사고도 하지 못하는 존재로. 그저 숨을 쉬고 눈을 깜빡일 뿐, 그 외에는 아무런 것도 하지 못하는 존재로. 마코 박사는 의식은 온전했지만 그 뒤로 근 한 달간 얼어붙은 채 전혀 움직일 수가 없었다. 텔레패스 암시가 겨우 풀려 몸을 움직일 수 있게 되었을 때, 누군가가 내용물을 싹 지운 텅빈 레코드판 같은 존재가 된 자기 아들을 보았을 때, 그의 두 눈에 서렸던 공포를 찰스는 아직도 잊을 수가 없었다. 마코 박사는 그대로 웨스트체스터를 떠났고, 다시는 돌아오지도, 이그자비에를 입에 올리지도 않았다. 카인 마코는 웨일즈의 변두리 지역에 위치한 정신요양원에 보내졌다. 사실상 감금이었고, 찰스는 그 일 이후로 단 한번도 그를 찾아가지도 그의 소식을 묻지도 않았다. 그의 기억을 되돌리려는 시도조차 한 번도 하질 않았다. 그해 가을, 그는 레이븐과 옥스퍼드로 떠났고, 웨스트체스터 저택은 그렇게 문을 닫았다. 영원히 다시 이곳에 돌아오는 일은 없을거라 생각했다. 

찰스는 자신이 텔레패스라는 것이 무엇을 의미하는지를 그제서야 진정으로 깨달았다. 얼마나 위험한 능력이고, 얼마나 그 유혹에 빠져들기 쉬운가를. 상대방의 머릿속에 들어가 그들이 자신을 좋아하도록 마음을 바꾸어버리는것이 얼마나 간단한 일인가를. 그리고 그게 자신을 어떻게 파멸시킬 수 있는가를. 오로지 자신이 그렇게 시켰기 때문에 자신을 사랑하고 좋아해주는 사람들 곁에 둘러싸여 지내는 것이 얼마나 처참한 마약과 같은 것인가를 그는 뼈저리게 배웠고, 그 이후로는 다른 사람들의 생각을 듣거나 그 속에 들어가긴 할 지언정 그들의 생각을 멋대로 바꾸는 일은 절대로 하지 않았다. 절대로.

“나도 널 제대로 알지 못했어.”

“난 텔레패스잖아.”

“내가 항상 내 머릿속에서 나가라고 했지.”

에릭의 마음 속은 그에게 일종의 구원과도 같았다. 찰스는 에릭의 마음속 가장 깊은 곳에 들어가더라도 자신을 경멸하거나 혐오하는 마음과 마주치지 않으리란 걸 한 치의 망설임도 없이 믿을 수 있었다. 그래서 그의 마음 속 어디를 가더라도, 그의 생각을 바꿔버리고 싶은 유혹을 마주할 필요가 없었다. 그에게 사람의 마음이라는 것은 에릭의 뮤턴트가 금속을 감지하는 것처럼 듣고만 있어도 즐거운 것이었지만, 사생활의 문제 이전에 상대방의 마음 속에서 자신을 멸시하는 감정을 발견하게 될까 두려워서, 그런 것과 마주하게 되면 또다시 카인 마코 때와 같은 실수를 반복할 것만 같아서 그는 늘 타인의 마음 속에 들어가는 것이 조심스러웠다.

_‘쇼우를 죽이는 건 너에게 평온을 가져다 주지 않아’라니, 위선자가 따로 없지._

“네가 그 얘길 한 건 나를 걱정해서야. 내가 그런 대답을 한 건 내가 멍청해서고.”

혼자 머릿속으로 한 생각이었는데, 의도치 않게 그게 에릭에게 들린 모양이었다. 에릭은 왼손으로 찰스의 등을 가볍게 쓰다듬었다. 캐스트 때문에 좀 딱딱하게 느껴지겠지만. 찰스가 카인에게 기억을 돌려주지 않은 것을 그는 이해할 수 있었다. 할 수 있는지 어떤지 알아보려고 조차 하지도 않고, 시도조차 하지 않은 이유를 그는 너무나 잘 알 수 있었다. 그를 용서할 수 없었던 이유를. 그리고 오래 전, 연인이 자신에게 복수는 평온을 가져다주지 않는다고 간절하게 말했던 이유를. 자신이 레이븐에게 더 이상 숨지 말라고 말했던 것처럼, 찰스 역시 자신이 조금이라도 덜 고통스러운 방식으로 교훈을 얻고 더 나은 선택을 할 수 있기를 바랬을 뿐이니까.

_내가 한 건 살인보다도 끔찍해._

찰스는 고개를 저으며 그렇게 중얼거렸다. 그는 마코 박사와 카인을 상대로 신 놀음을 한 것이었다. 진짜 신이라면, 개미들이 자기 발밑에서 죽어나가는 것에 아무런 느낌도 없었겠지만, 그는 인간이었고 죄책감과 양심에 시달렸다. 그리고 그 자책은 스스로의 뮤턴트가 가진 힘의 우월성에 두려움을 품도록 만들었다. 에릭은 찰스를 좀 더 가까이 끌어안았다.

“넌 달라. 엠마 프로스트 같은 텔레패스가 아니라고.”

프로스트를 볼 적마다 에릭은 헬멧을 쓰고 있어도, 칼라를 하고 있어도 기분 나쁜 오싹함이 들었었다. 프로스트에게는 찰스가 가진 도덕심도 윤리관도 없었고, 그녀가 텔레패스를 휘두르는 것을 보는 것은 아무런 가치관도 철학도 내재되지 않은 미치광이 과학자를 보는 것 같았다. 그래. 마치 클라우스 슈미츠의 실험실처럼. 프로스트가 처음부터 그렇게 냉혹하게 신 놀음을 할 수 있는 텔레패스였는지, 아니면 쇼우가 내면의 모든 것을 무너트린 뒤 새로 만들어놓아 그렇게 된 것인지는 알 수 없었지만, 아무런 가책도 느끼지 않는 텔레패스라는 점에는 변함이 없었다. 찰스는 자신이 카인을 통해 깨달았듯이 그렇게 뼈아픈 실수를 통해 배우는 것이 아니고서는 텔레패스는 그런 유혹을 넘길 수 없는 것일까 하는 생각에 진 그레이를 떠올리며 걱정에 잠겼다.

“사일록도 이상적인 환경에서 자란 건 아니지만 정도는 알아. 네가 가르친 학생이라면 말할 것도 없지. 걱정하지 마.”

어느새 통제력이 미끄러진 것인지 아니면 너무 가까이 붙어 있었던 것인지 찰스는 또다시 에릭에게 자신의 생각이 들렸다는 것에 놀라 몸을 다시 일으켰다. 녹색 눈이 아무런 편견도, 경멸도 없는 시선으로 자신을 똑바로 바라보고 있었다. 눈물 자국이 말라붙은 텔레패스의 얼굴에 장난스러운 미소가 걸렸다.

“내 머릿속에서 나가.”

언제나 에릭이 자신에게 반쯤은 농담조로, 반쯤은 성가시다는 듯이 툴툴거리던 말을 10년만에 처음으로 되돌려 주게 된 상황이 절로 웃음이 나오게 했다. 에릭도 마주 웃으며 찰스의 뺨에 가볍게 키스했다. 하지만 그의 표면 생각에는 다시금 걱정이 엷게 번지고 있었다. 브라더후드가 엠마 프로스트를 추적한지도 2주째였지만 닷새 전 벨파스트에서 한 번 목격된 뒤로는 아무런 소식이 없었다. 프로스트가 어느 쪽에 붙은 것인지를 알아야 찰스와 자비에 스쿨 사람들을 안전한 곳으로 옮길 수 있는데. 러시아와 미국 중 더 높게 몸값을 쳐주는 쪽에 붙었으리란 건 뻔했다. 둘 다 각각 시베리아와 관타나모에 뮤턴트 수용소를 세우려 하고 있었으니까. 물론 아직 뮤턴트들을 한데 몰아놓고 통제할 수용 시설이 필요하다는 생각 정도만 나온 상태였고, 언제 어떻게 실행에 옮길지 같은 세세한 사항들은 미정이었지만 일단 세운다면 거기에 세워야 하지 않겠냐는 말이 나오고 있을 정도로 뮤턴트 수용소 설립 자체는 기정사실화 되고 있었다. 

"응?”

“막시모프.” 

뺨에서부터 턱, 목을 타고 천천히 키스해 내려가는데 갑자기 찰스가 그의 손을 붙잡았다. 텔레패스의 얼굴은 딱딱하게 굳어 있었다. 하지만 공포라든지, 두려움 같은 것이 아니라 뭔가에 놀란 것 같았다. 뭔가 갑자기 깨달은 사실이 그를 당혹스럽게 한 것처럼.

“마그누스 막시모프.”

“그 이름이 왜?”

“너 B 마이너스잖아.”

“찰스?”

“너한테 수혈해준 학생.”

“피터?”

“원래는 피에트로야. 피에트로 막시모프. 떠돌이 집시들과 살고 있어서 제대로 된 서류가 없었어. 그래서 미국 국적 서류를 만들 때 새로 이름을 고쳐 붙인 거였지...“

꿈결에 중얼거리는 듯이 내뱉는 말과 함께 찰스의 기억들이 —반쯤은 저도 모르게 에릭의 머릿속에 집어넣고 있는 듯했다— 에릭의 머릿속으로 흘러들어왔다. 세리브로에서 처음으로 피에트로를 발견했을 때. 그에게 자비에 스쿨을 권유하러 알렉스와 아마라가 찾아갔을 때. 피에트로가 처음으로 자비에 스쿨에 오던 날. 그에 관련된 서류 수속들... 에릭은 그 기억 속에서 처음으로 피터의 얼굴을 보았고, 어딘가 모르게 마그다와 비슷한 얼굴이라는 생각이 어렴풋이 들었다. 하지만 그럴 수는 없었다. 불가능했다. 마그다는 분명히...

“…말도 안 돼. 마그다는—“

“피에트로도 B 마이너스잖아.”

“희귀하긴 해도 없는 혈액형은 아니지.“

“그래 근데 막시모프고, 뮤턴트고, 1955년생이고, 집시들과 살고 있었을 확률은—“

“아니. 아니야. 마그다는 … 아니야. 그럴리가 없어. 뮤턴트도 그냥 빠른 것 뿐이라며. … 아니야.”

그럴 수는 없었다. 그래서는 안 되었다. 그는 또다시 이런 걸 감당할 준비도 되어 있지 않았고, 영원히 그런 책임은 다시는 지고 싶지 않았다. 그리고 어차피 이제는 에릭 랜셔의 개인적인 삶이란 이렇게 찰스와 마주하는 시간 밖에는 그가 가질 수 있는 게 없었다. 그 외에는 늘 브라더후드의 매그니토밖에 없었으니까. 사실은 찰스조차도 자신이 곁에 없는게 훨씬 나을텐데. 정말로 자신과 관계된 아이이든 아니든간에 그는 멀쩡한 남의 삶에 끼어들어 모든 걸 망쳐버리고 싶지 않았다. 그의 눈에는 패턴이 이제 명확하게 보이고 있었다. 어머니. 아냐. 마그다. 찰스. 그가 관계된 사람들은 죄다 목숨을 잃었거나 삶이 망가져버렸다. 에릭은 시선을 돌려 소파에 기대어 세워진 찰스의 지팡이를 뚫어져라 바라봤다.

“뮤턴트가 꼭 그렇게 유전된다고는—“

“아니. 상관 없어. 행크한테 검사 시킬 생각 하지 마. 아무 것도 달라지는 거 없어.”

“에릭.”

“이 얘긴 이걸로 끝이야. 나랑 상관 없는 얘기야. 그만 해.” 


End file.
